Naruto: The Legend of Aang - Book of Water 1
by Czar Joseph
Summary: This is the Second and Re-write of Legend of Aang: When team 7 is sent backwards through time since the Shinobi World never born and discover that Naruto is the new Avatar since Third Hokage knew he was the New Avatar, they must help him with mastering the four elements. And together with Aang and his companions, they must face the Fire Nation. Read and Review. NaruxSaku Soon.
1. Ch 0: Prologue

**Naruto: The legend of Aang Chapter 0 Prologue**

**AN1: This is my second story; The Naruto/Avatar crossover that I've made this second for story, and I will re-watch the Avatar: The Last Air Bender of some ideas. Now read, enjoy and review.**

**AN2:** **Now that take me time to make some chapters by using the Series shows? Since User 'Kurama no Kyubi' didn't have time to make more chapters, because his 'busy~'. So there will be no suffix minus the -sensei part for at least. And I will rename some OCs for come up with.**

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING, is that clear?

* * *

**(Prologue Start)**

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people was able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis.

But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished.

Though there are of course those who believe that the Avatar is still among us, not knowing of his role.

I however believe that the Avatar will return and bring stability to the world once again."

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

In a street in Konoha was a young 7 year old boy being chased by a mob of villagers.

The boy had sun-kissed blond hair, a white t-skirt that had a red mark on the front that looked like a flame and the Uzumaki crest on the back. He had cerulean-blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

The boy, Naruto was running as hard as he could as the mob that was chasing him, calling him several things like

"Demon" and "Monster".

An ANBU was watching from the rooftops and was about to stop the mob when one of the shinobi threw a kunai at the Naruto.

The kunai landed just in front of Naruto's foot and he first thought that the shinobi missed, but then he noticed a weird piece of paper that was attached to it and suddenly, his eyes and whiskers started glowing blue.

The explosive tag blew up and the villagers started cheering, but stopped when they saw two glowing eyes and six glowing whisker marks through the smoke.

Suddenly the fire in the explosion rose up like a pillar before expanding and vanishing, being replaced by a pillar of air.

One of the shinobi threw a kunai, but it was deflected by the powerful winds.

Suddenly a large chunk of earth rose up from the ground and with a motion of his hand, Naruto sent the rock towards the mob and several people got crushed by it.

A wave of water then came out of a nearby pond and knocked the others off their feet, and then Naruto suddenly collapsed down on the ground.

"I need to report this to Lord Hokage." The ANBU said as he landed on the ground next to the unconscious boy before picking him up and walking towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

Hiruzen: "You're mission will be to escort a group of archeologists."

Naruto: "So where are we going anyway?"

Zei: "The southern Air-temple. It's said that a people called the Air nomads once used to live there."

Sakura: "Wow, it's huge. People actually used to live there?"

Kakashi: "Next time on Naruto: The Legend of Aang: The Southern Air-temple."

* * *

**Finished Date: **4/25/2014/11:29am

**AN: There, this is the re-write story of Avatar/Naruto Crossover? Since I have time to come up with in the 'Book of Water' Season 1 and I already decide to having a Pair Couple soon.**


	2. Ch 1: Water: Southern Air-temple

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang Chapter 1**

**AN: I was kinda pissed me off for while to updated! I was Impatient if I can make some lines for least.**

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.' _Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 1: The Southern Air-temple

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people was able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis.

But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished.

Though there are of course those who believe that the Avatar is still among us, not knowing of his role.

I however believe that the Avatar will return and bring stability to the world once again."

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

Naruto have finally graduated from the ninja academy after having failed three times. And he's was put on cell number seven together with his crush Sakura Haruno and his rival Sasuke Uchiha. Their jonin sensei was Kakashi Hatake and after having barely gotten through his test, the four of them were a team.

Naruto didn't know the exact details of how he escaped from that mob when he was seven, but he presumed that he fainted and an ANBU had rescued him.

Right now the team had just gotten done with yet another boring D-rank mission and were waiting for the Sandaime to give them their next "chore".

"Since you three seems to be handling D-rank missions so easily, I've decided to give you a C-rank mission!" Hiruzen said to everyone's shock.

"Lord Sandaime, you can't really mean that…" Naruto's old sensei at the academy, Umino Iruka-sensei said, but he was cut off by Hiruzen.

"Oh, I believe that they are more than ready, Iruka." Hiruzen said before thinking '_Besides, this mission could prove vital if Naruto is to realize his destiny as the Avatar.'_

"Your mission will be to escort a group of archeologists. You may come in now!" Hiruzen said before a group of five archeologists came in through the door.

"Are those the arche-whatsamacallit-ists?" Naruto asked and everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

"It's called archeologist!" Sakura yelled as the one who appeared to be the leader of the archeologists walked over to Kakashi.

"I'm professor Zei, head of anthropology at the Land of Fire university!" Zei said.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this cell and these are my students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said, gesturing to each of the genin respectively before turning to them.

"We'll meet at the south gate in one hour, return to your homes and bring anything that you'll need for our trip." Kakashi said before the genin and the archeology team except for Zei left.

"So, is that him?" Zei asked.

"Yes, he's the one, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said.

"You understand the importance of this mission don't you?" Hiruzen said and Zei nodded.

Zei and Hiruzen were actually old acquaintances since they met back when Zei was only a small kid.

**==Konoha, south gates…five hours later==**

Everyone but Kakashi was at the gates, ready to leave. Naruto and Sakura was obviously getting irritated by Kakashi's late arrival.

"Man, when's he gonna show up?" Naruto asked.

"Probably around sun-set." Sakura said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Is he always this late?" Zei asked.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Naruto said before Kakashi finally arrived in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura immediately yelled at him.

"Sorry for that, but you see, I ran into this old woman who asked for help in carrying her bags." Kakashi tried one of his excuses, knowing fully well that it wouldn't work.

"Yeah, right. Can we get going now?" Naruto said and they started walking.

**==Land of Fire, Forest Road==**

"So where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked when they had gotten a ways from the village.

"The Southern Air-temple. It is said that a people called the Air nomads once used to live there." Zei said.

"The Air nomads?" Sakura asked.

"The Air nomads are said to have been able to control the air itself!" Zei said.

"Oh, please. You aren't still going on about that are you?" An archeologist named Keigo said**. (AN: I decide having the name Keigo from Bleach, so thank for that.)**

"It's true. I've found proof that the Air nomads could control the air currents." Zei said.

"Yeah, and next thing you're gonna tell me is that bisons can fly." Keigo said.

**==Land of Fire, Southern Air-temple==**

The group walked up to a cliff, overlooking the Air-temple and the three genin looked at the temple in awe.

"Wow, it's huge. People actually used to live there?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's hard to believe isn't it?" Zei said before they walked down to the temple.

After they had gotten inside, it didn't take long before they found a library and three of the archeologists stayed there to read while the other two decided to explore a little more.

Sakura, deciding to read a little since there weren't much else to do, searched through the bookshelves for anything that'd peak her interest and suddenly as she moved on a book, a scroll fell out.

Curious to the scrolls contents, she picked it up and unrolled it.

"What's this?" She asked herself and she gasped when the scroll was fully unrolled, it appeared to be some kind of training scroll for something called Air-bending.

Sakura ran off to find Kakashi-sensei, he would probably want to see this scroll.

She found him on the wall, looking at the view from the temple.

"Sensei, look at what I've found." Sakura said as she showed Kakashi-sensei the contents of the scroll and just then Naruto and Zei came around a corner and the archeologist's eyes lit up immediately when he saw the scroll and he took it out of Sakura's hands.

"This is an Air-bending scroll!" Zei said in amazement as Naruto glanced at the scroll's contents before taking a few steps away.

"Air-bending?" Sakura asked.

"It's what their air controlling techniques were called." Zei said before they suddenly heard something crash into the wall and they turned around to see a smashed pot with the wall and Naruto was standing there with his arms extended.

"Well, would you look at that. It worked!" Naruto said, surprised.

"Naruto, how'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd try it out to see if it worked and I did it." Naruto said.

"Incredible, you must be a descendant of the Air nomads!" Zei said just before Keigo came.

"Zei-san, there's something that you've got to come and see!" Keigo said.

Not long after was everyone standing in a hallway in front of a massive door with pipes on it.

"Incredible." Zei said as Naruto started to try and push open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You might need Air-bending to open it." Kakashi said and Naruto stepped back and quickly thrusted his arms forward and to Sasuke's and the four other archeologists' surprise, the air around Naruto's arms suddenly shot forward and went through the pipes, unlocking the door.

When the door was open, they walked in and inside were hundreds of statues that came spiraling from the center of the room and even went up along the walls.

"These must be the statues of all the known Avatars!" Zei said.

"Avatars?" Sakura asked and Zei nodded.

"When the Air nomads where still around, there were four different groups of people in the world, each one able to control a different element. But the only one could control all four elements and that was the Avatar!" Zei said.

Naruto walked into the middle of the room and looked at the statue that was there.

"Korra." Naruto said quietly.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked, having heard what Naruto said.

"It's her…or was her name!" Naruto said, not knowing how he knew it.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

Naruto then walked over to the statue that was next to it.

"Aang." He said, before touching it and suddenly the statues eyes and tattoos started glowing and the eyes of all the other statues started glowing too and the door suddenly started closing.

"The door's closing, everyone get out!" Keigo yelled before darting to the door and he and three others got out, but the door closed fully just before team 7 and Zei could reach it and everything went dark before a bright light filled the room.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

Sasuke: "Great, see what you did now you dobe!"

Sokka: "Katara, Aang, stand back, they might be Fire-nation!"

Zuko: "An Agni'kai at sunset!"

Kakashi: "Naruto, there's something you should know!"

Aang: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: Two Avatars."

* * *

**==-Character status-==**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Level: 2

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan (Soon)

Techniques: Transformation(Henge), Substitution, Shadow Clones(Kage Bunshin), Sexy, Harem.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Level: 3

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Clone, Transformation, Substitution, Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (not unlocked yet).

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

* * *

Level: 1

Role: Common Kunoichi

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: Unknown.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

Level: 30

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Raikiri(Lightning Blade/Cutter), Magen: Narakumi(Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage), Doton: Shinju Zanshu(Earth Style: Headhunter), Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall), Doton: Moguragakure(Earth Style: Hidden Mole), Fuja hoin(Curse Sealing), Katon: Goukakyo(Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball), Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Raiton: Kage Bunshin(Lightning Style: Shadow Clone), Taju Kage Bunshin(Multi-Shadow Clone), Sennen Goroshi(Thousand Years of Pain/Death(:3), Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone), Sairento kiringu(Silent Kiling), Kuchiyose(Summon(Dogs), Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga(Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit).

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto.

Bending type: Unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Finished Date: **4/25/2014/11:45am

**AN: That's that, hope you liked it, I will having Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, The Sage of The Six Paths hosting this story for sure. And I better thank The creator of some info about Kakashi's past and please review.**


	3. Ch 2: Water: Two Avatars

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 2: Two Avatars

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people was able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I has been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==At the Unknown Harbor==**

In a Fire-nation harbor at the southern part of the super-continent known as the Earth-kingdom was a greatly damaged warship that was easily dwarfed by the bigger battleships coming into port.

As soon as the ship had docked, a part on the front of the ship came down and showed that it was a ramp that could be used to get off the ship when it's docked.

Two men walked down the ramp, one of them was a teenager that couldn't be more than 16 years old, and the other was an older man.

The teenager was mostly bald, except for a little black hair on the back of his head that was in a ponytail and he wore the traditional Fire-nation military uniform, but the most distinctive feature about him was the large scar around his left eye which looked like he had been burnt.

The older man was bald on the front of his head, but he had shoulder-length grey hair in a ponytail and a small beard. He also wore a Fire-nation military uniform though it was different than the teenager's.

"Uncle, I want repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't wanna stay too long and risk losing his trail." The teenager said as they got down on the ground and continued walking.

"You mean the Avatar!" The older man said as he stopped because his nephew turned around and stepped towards him.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every Fire-bender will be out, looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way!" The teenager said.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" The two turned towards where the voice came from to see a man with brown hair in a ponytail and a Fire-nation military uniform.

"Captain Zhao!" The teenager, now identified as Zuko said with his arms crossed.

"It's Commander now!" Zhao said before looking at the older man and bowing respectfully "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"Retired General." Iroh said while also giving a respectful bow.

"The Fire-Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao said.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said as he pointed up to the damage and Zhao looked at where the retired General was pointing.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said before glancing down at his uncle "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh said before leaning towards his nephew and whispered "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes, right into an Earth-kingdom ship." Zuko said, trying to sound convincing.

"Really. You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao said, not believing their story before he leaned in towards Zuko "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we've got to go." Zuko said before starting to walk away however he was stopped when Iroh put his hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao-san your respect!" Iroh said before turning to the Commander "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any jasmine-tea? It's my favorite." Iroh said as he started walking, quickly followed by the Commander and Zuko reluctantly followed after them.

Shortly after where they inside the Commander's tent where Zhao was standing in front of a world map, Zuko was sitting on a chair in front of a table and Iroh was looking at some spears.

"…and by year's end, the Earth-kingdom capital will be under our rule!" Zhao said before turning around and continuing "The Fire-Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks that the world will follow willingly then he's a fool." Zuko said as Zhao sat down on a chair next to him.

"Two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue." Zhao said before he decided to change the subject "So, how have your search for the Avatar been going?" The Commander asked as they suddenly heard the sound of several spears that fell down on the ground and Zhao turned to see Iroh standing over the spears.

"My fault entirely." Iroh said before walking away.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said, answering the Commanders question.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died 100 years ago with the rest of the Air-benders." Zhao said before noticing the unsure expression on Zuko's face and he continued "Unless you've found some evidence the Avatar is still alive."

"No, nothing." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire-nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao said as he stood up and leaned towards the young Prince.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago!" Zuko said before standing up and walking towards the tent's exit "Come on uncle, we're going."

But then two guards that were standing guard there brought their spears in a cross in front of Zuko as a Fire-nation soldier walked in.

"Commander Zhao. We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape!" the soldier said.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao said as he walked towards Zuko.

**==Southern Air-temple, Avatar statue chamber==**

Everyone took their arms away from their eyes to see that nothing in the room had changed except that in the middle the statues of Korra and Aang were missing.

"Sensei, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"The statues must have reacted to Naruto somehow." Kakashi said before looking down on the young Air-bender. "Naruto, can you open the door from this side?"

"I'll try." Naruto said before sending a wave of air at the door, but nothing happened.

"Great, see what you did now you dobe!" Sasuke said, blaming Naruto for having trapped them in the room.

"What was that you teme?" Naruto asked as he raised his fist threatingly at Sasuke.

"It's your fault that we got trapped in here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Naruto yelled back and suddenly, the doors opened and the five people looked at the opening door to see three people, standing there.

One of them was a bald pre-teen that couldn't be more than 12 years and he had an arrow tattoo that went from his head and down to his hands and feet. He also wore the traditional Air-nomad clothing.

Another one of them was a girl with tan skin, long, brown hair in ponytail that also had hair-loopies that went from her forehead to just behind her ears. She was also wearing a Water-tribe jacket.

The last one of the three - and also the oldest - had short hair in a ponytail and he also wore a Water-tribe jacket.

The oldest of the three stepped in front of the other two and pointed his boomerang threatingly at the four ninjas and one civilian.

"Katara, Aang, stand back, they might be Fire-nation!" he said.

"Sure, Sokka, I'm sure the FIRE-nation got through a door, you need AIR-bending to open!" Katara said, sarcastically.

"The Fire-nation? Is that like the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked.

"Aha, so you are from the Fire-nation!" Sokka said before getting behind Aang "Alright Aang, take them out, Avatar-style."

"Incredible!" Zei exclaimed before walking over to Aang "You're an Air-nomad. I thought they were extinct."

Zei then started examining Aang while asking him many different questions.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. The Air-nomads died out thousands of years ago, right? So how is it that there's one over there?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura, to be precise, they went extinct about 2.000 years ago and as to how he's still alive, well I have an idea." Kakashi said.

"Hey what are you talking about? Most Air-nomads died out only 100 years ago." Katara said, having overheard what Sakura and Kakashi had said.

"That proves that my theory is correct!" Kakashi said.

"What theory, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I figure that when you touched that statue, we were somehow transported backwards through time!" Kakashi said.

"Backwards through time?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Man, how am I supposed to become Hokage now?" Naruto said, nearly panicking.

"Don't worry Naruto, we can simply get back the way we came." Kakashi said.

"But the statue that Naruto touched disappeared, and come to think of it, that kid there looks just like that statue." Sasuke said.

"What are you Fire-nation guys talking about?" Sokka asked.

"We're not from this Fire-nation that you keep on talking about!" Sasuke said.

"I'm Katara, by the way. And this is Aang. The paranoid one is my brother Sokka." Katara said, gesturing to Aang and Sokka respectively.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my three students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. And the man over there is professor Zei." Kakashi said, gesturing to each of them respectively.

"So, if you guys are from the future, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"We don't entirely know, but the Avatar statues somehow reacted to Naruto's presence." Kakashi said as Aang walked over to the four ninjas.

"Why'd they do that, they should only react to the Avatar, in other words me." Aang said.

"Well, there's actually a good reason, why they reacted to Naruto!" Kakashi said and he noticed that everyone – except for Zei - stared at him with puzzled expressions on their faces and Kakashi turned to Naruto, he had no other choice than to tell the blond Air-bender now "Naruto, there's something you should know!"

"Like what?" Naruto asked, wondering what it was that Kakashi-sensei was going to tell him.

"Before I tell you however, you should become familiar with the legend of the Avatar!" Kakashi said before he started explaining.

**==Fire-Nation harbor, Commander's tent==**

Zuko was sitting on a chair in the tent with two guards standing behind him and Zhao was walking past, in front of him.

"So, a 12 year old boy bested you and your Fire-benders. You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said before stopping.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!" Zuko said.

"No, it will not because you won't have a second chance!" Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar two years and I…" Zuko said, but he was interrupted by Zhao.

"And you failed. Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave to a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao said and Zuko angrily got up from the chair to attack the Commander, but he was held back by the two guards.

"Keep them here." Zhao said as he walked off and Zuko kicked the table.

"More tea please." Iroh said.

**==Southern Air-temple==**

Naruto was shocked at what Kakashi had told him, first he told a story of a man known as the Avatar who had the ability to control all four elements and each time the Avatar would die, he would only be reborn into a different element and the cycle only continue. However about 2.000 years ago, the Avatar seemed to disappear when the Mythological Rikudo-Sennin invented Ninjutsu. But the Avatar didn't disappear, he continued to be reborn, though no one, not even the Avatar himself knew it. And to top it all off, Naruto was the current Avatar. **(A/N: Just try and imagine what's going on in Sasuke's head right now.)**

"I knew I was awesome." Naruto said after getting over his shock.

"Well this…is awkward." Aang said.

'_How could this be? How can the dead last be this Avatar? I am an Uchiha, if anyone were the Avatar, it should be me.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_And here I thought that Naruto was only an ordinary brat, but he could become the strongest man in the world. Even stronger than Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura thought as she started to blush.

"Wait a minute, Aang, could Naruto be the one that you were supposed to meet here?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't think so." Aang said before walking past the ninjas and into the room as the others followed.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka asked as he stopped in front of a statue.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"They're all of the past Avatars." Kakashi said.

"Then are all these Naruto's past lives?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly, these are all of the Avatars from the very first Avatar till the last one who came before Aang." Zei explained as Aang and Naruto stopped in front of the statue that was in the middle of the room and they suddenly seemed to get lost in the statues eyes.

"Aang snap out of it." Katara said as she shook Aang.

"You too Naruto." Sakura said as she shook Naruto and both boys snapped out of it.

"Who is that?" Katara asked.

"It's Avatar Roku, the Avatar that came before Aang." Naruto said as Sokka walked over to them.

"You were a Fire-bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka said.

"And what's your excuse with me?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto, he'd have the same excuse, since like Aang, you're also an Air-bender. Meaning that you had the potential to become a Fire-bender in your previous life!" Kakashi said.

"You're an Air-bender?" Aang asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about it." The blond Avatar said.

"In that case, I could teach you." Aang said.

"That'd be great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait, there's no writing, how'd you know who it is?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said and suddenly they heard footsteps and they turned around to see a shadow approaching and they immediately hid behind some of the statues.

"Fire-benders, nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound." Katara whispered back.

"That Fire-bender won't know what hit him." Sokka whispered before he prepared himself to attack and he jumped out of his hiding place to see that it was only a lemur-bat.

"Lemur." Aang exclaimed.

"Dinner." Sokka said.

"Don't listen to him, you're gonna be my new pet." Aang said.

"Not if I get him first." Sokka said before both he and Aang ran towards the small lemur-bat, but said lemur hissed like a cat before running off with the two quickly following behind.

"Wait, come back." Aang yelled.

"I wanna eat you." Sokka yelled.

Aang and Sokka chased after the lemur-bat out of the room and into a long hallway and Sokka managed to get in front of the young Avatar, but said Air-bender used his Air-bending to run faster and he ran past Sokka.

Sokka then got out his club and tried to swipe at Aang's legs, but the Avatar simply used his Air-bending to run on the wall and when he had gotten far enough in front of Sokka, he ran down onto the floor again and quickly threw a ball of air at the Water-tribe warrior.

The ball hit Sokka's legs and he tripped over it and fell down on the floor as Aang continued to follow the lemur-bat to a small balcony where said lemur simply jumped of and spread his arms, showing a pair of white bat-like wings and he flew off.

Aang however wouldn't give up so easily and he simply jumped off of the balcony after the lemur-bat.

"Hey, no fair." Sokka yelled from the balcony.

**==Fire-nation harbor, Commander's tent==**

"My search party is ready, once I'm out my guard will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao said as he entered the tent.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked and Zhao started laughing.

"You, stop me? impossible!" Zhao said when he was done laughing.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao, I will capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko said as he got up on his feet.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh said as he also got up on his feet.

"You can't compete with me, I have hundreds warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince, no home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao said.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he'll welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko retorted.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire-nation." Zhao said.

"That's not true." Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"An Agni'ki, at sunset!" Zuko said.

"Very well, it's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said before walking away.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked.

"I'll never forget." Zuko said.

**==Southern Air-temple==**

The lemur-bat landed on the ground and Aang landed not far behind it, before said Avatar leaped towards the small animal, but the lemur managed to get away and it ran into a tent.

"Come back, come on out little lemur, that hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang said as he followed the lemur-bat into the tent and as he moved aside some cloth, he spotted the remains of Fire-nation soldiers.

"Fire-benders? They were here?" He said, but then he also noticed the remains of his old teacher "Giyatso!"

Aang then fell down on his knees before Sokka came into the tent.

"Aang, you found my dinner yet?" Sokka asked and then he saw that the young Avatar was crying and he walked towards Aang while saying "Aang, I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, okay?" But then the Water-tribe warrior noticed Giyatso's remains "Oh, man. Come on Aang, everything will be all right, let's get outta here."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, but then Aang's tattoos and eyes started glowing and Sokka could instantly tell that something was wrong.

Back in the hall of statues, the others was looking at the different statues, when the eyes of all of the statues suddenly started glowing.

"Aang." Katara said before turning around to run to were Aang was, but when she had turned around, she saw that Naruto's eyes and whisker marks were also glowing and powerful winds started picking up in the room.

"K-kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura yelled.

"It's the Avatar-state, an Avatar's most powerful technique!" Zei answered in Kakashi's stead.

"Fire-Style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke said as he launched a fire ball at Naruto, believing that they had to knock out the blond, but the flames were put out by the powerful winds. It's true that wind fuels fire, but if the wind is too strong, the fire will be put out.

"Naruto, stop this!" Sakura yelled, but to no avail.

"It's not Naruto that you should stop, it's Aang, he's the one who went into the Avatar-state, and he forced Naruto with him!" Zei yelled and Katara ran out through the door.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening in different temples all over the world, in the Earth-kingdom, with the Water-tribe and even in the Fire-nation.

In the tent where Aang and Sokka were, powerful winds started picking up around Aang and Sokka was thrown out of the tent as a large pillar of wind blew up, into the sky, destroying the tent.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she got there.

"He found out Fire-benders killed Giyatso!" Sokka said.

"Oh, no. It's his Avatar spirit, he must have triggered it. I'm gonna try and calm him down." Katara said before walking towards Aang.

"Well do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka yelled as he was having some trouble, hanging on to the rocks.

Katara walked towards Aang-kun, but then said Air-bender was lifted into the air.

**==Fire-nation harbor, Agni'ki arena==**

Zuko and Zhao were sitting on the ground on opposite ends of the arena, each of them were facing the wall and they were only wearing pants.

"Remember your Fire-bending basics Prince Zuko-san. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh said.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said before he stood up and turned around to face the Commander.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said after he too had stood up and turned around.

A Fire-nation soldier then hit a gong to signal the start of the Agni'ki and both fighters got into a stance.

Zuko were the first one to make his move and he threw a fire ball at the Commander, who simply stepped out of the way before dodging a second fire ball from the disgraced prince.

Zuko threw another fire ball at Zhao, but the Commander simply just put his arms in front of himself like a shield and simply dispersed the flames once they hit.

Zuko then quickly turned a full circle and as he came around, he brought his foot into the air and quickly swiped it down, sending a wave of fire at Zhao, but said Fire-bender held his arms forward and threw them back, splitting the wave of fire so that it went by beside him.

Zuko then jumped into the air and kicked a fire ball straight at Zhao, who made some fire light up in his hands before he swiped them along the ground and blocked Zuko's fire ball.

Zhao then threw his arm forward, sending a wave of fire at the Prince, who put his arms in front of himself and split the flames so that they went by besides him and into the ground, But Zhao then threw out both of his arms, sending an even bigger wave of fire, though Zuko managed to defend himself just like last time, and Zhao sent a third wave at the Prince, but Zuko once again managed to defend himself. Zhao then threw out both of his arms in a double palm strike and sent a more powerful wave at Zuko and this time the Prince was thrown to the ground.

Zuko tried to get up, but Zhao jumped up into the air and landed in front of the disgraced Prince before throwing a fire ball at Zuko, but said Prince dodged it and got on his hands as he spun around and tripped Zhao's legs before landing on his feet.

Zhao got back on his feet, but Zuko swiped his own feet along the ground towards the Commander, sending small streams of fire, forcing Zhao to step back before Zuko then brought his foot into the air and kicked a ball of fire at Zhao, sending the Commander down on the ground and Zuko stopped over him and prepared himself to deliver the final blow, but he only stood there, looking down on Zhao.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled and Zuko sent a fire ball that impacted with the ground just to the left of Zhao's head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said.

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back" Zuko said before he turned around and walked away, but Zhao got up on his feet and attempted to kick a fire ball at Zuko, but Iroh caught his foot before the ball could be fully launched and threw Zhao back.

Angry that Zhao was going to shoot him in the back, Zuko was about to run over and kill him, but he was stopped by his uncle.

"No, Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." Iroh said before turning around and looking at Zhao "So this is how great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you! Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Zuko and Iroh then walked away as Zhao only sat there, looking at their retreating backs.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked when they had gotten out of the arena.

"Of course, I told you jasmine tea is my favorite." Iroh said as they continued to walk to their ship.

**==Southern Air-temple==**

Aang was in the air as the powerful winds prevented anyone from approaching him.

"Aang, I know you're upset and I know, how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mother. Monk Giyatso and the other Air-benders may be gone, but you've still got a family, Sokka, I, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Professor Zei, we're your family now." Katara yelled and Aang lowered himself down to the ground.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Sokka said when he and Katara had walked over to Aang and Katara took Aang's hand as his eyes and tattoos turned normal and he fell back, into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." Aang said as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Katara said and Aang opened his eyes.

"But you were right and if Fire-benders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too." Aang said before closing his eyes.

"I see that everything down here has settled." The three looked up to see the others standing there and Kakashi had a tired Naruto on his back.

Later, everyone was back in the hall of statues and Aang and Naruto was looking at the statue of Roku.

"Everything's packed. You two ready to go?" Katara said as she walked up to them.

"How is Roku supposed to help me…help us when we can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said as they heard something and they turned around to see the lemur-bat, who was holding some fruit and he jumped over to Sokka and put the fruit down in front of him and the Water-tribe warrior started eating.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said.

"Can't talk, must eat." Sokka said as he continued eating.

The lemur-bat then ran up to Naruto's shoulder and stayed there.

"Hm, guess he likes me best, now let's see, what should I call you, hmmm…how about Momo." Naruto said as he patted his new pet.

Later the group of 8 humans and 2 animals were on a cliff below the temple.

Aang was sitting on the head of his sky-bison, Appa while Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sokka, Katara and Momo were sitting in the saddle and standing on the ground was Professor Zei.

"You sure, you don't wanna come with us?" Aang asked the professor.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't, to be sent into the past is every archeologists dream, so I'm going to explore this world and see what wonders it holds." Zei said.

"All right then, until next time. Appa, yip-yip." Aang said and the large, six-legged beast lifted off of the ground and flew off, leaving the professor behind.

"Hm, maybe I should've come with them after all." Zei said to himself as he watched them fly off.

**(Chapter Ended)**

**==Chapter preview==**

Sokka: "Who are you? Where are the men who attacked us?"

Suki: "There were no men, we ambushed you!"

Naruto: "Looking for me?"

Zuko: "The fact that you're an Air-bender proves nothing; it only means that there was one more survivor of your people!"

Sasuke: '_I can follow his movements, my Sharingan must've awakened!'_

Zuko: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: The warriors of Kyoshi."

* * *

**==Character status==**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Level: 2

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan (Soon)

Techniques: Transformation(Henge), Substitution, Shadow Clones(Kage Bunshin), Sexy, Harem.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Aang**

Level: 4

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 1

Role: Common Kunoichi

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: Unknown.

**Katara**

Level: 2

Role: Water-Bender

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 3

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Clone, Transformation, Substitution, Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball.

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (not unlocked yet).

Sokka

Level: 1

Role: Warrior, Tactician.

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Kakashi Hatake**

Level: 30

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Raikiri(Lightning Blade/Cutter), Magen: Narakumi(Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage), Doton: Shinju Zanshu(Earth Style: Headhunter), Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall), Doton: Moguragakure(Earth Style: Hidden Mole), Fuja hoin(Curse Sealing), Katon: Goukakyo(Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball), Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Raiton: Kage Bunshin(Lightning Style: Shadow Clone), Taju Kage Bunshin(Multi-Shadow Clone), Sennen Goroshi(Thousand Years of Pain/Death(:3), Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone), Sairento kiringu(Silent Kiling), Kuchiyose(Summon(Dogs), Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga(Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit).

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto.

Bending type: Unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Zuko**

Level: 10

Role: Exile Crown Prince, Firebender

Rank: Prince

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Iroh, The Dragon of the West**

Level: 40

Role: Firebending Instructor.

Rank: General (Former).

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip, Flamethrower, Fire storm, Explosion, Fire breath, Lightning, Redirect Lightning, Dragon of the west.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Zhao**

Level: 15

Role: Firebending Master, Leader of the Fire Nation Fleet.

Rank: Commander

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire storm, Flamethrower, Fire wall, Fire barrage.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

* * *

**Finished Date: **4/25/2014/3:41pm and update: 4/26/2014/4:38am

* * *

**AN: That was Chapter 2, I hope you liked it and as you might suspect, I had come up with the names of some of the bending attacks myself for at least til then, some are also attacks that wasn't in canon at all. Also if you're wondering, Iroh's "Dragon of the West" attack is an attack that I have based upon the Mystic artes from the Tales series. And lastly if I can to make a better one...i guess. So...Preview please.**


	4. Ch 3: Water: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.' _Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.' _****Biju and Spirit thought**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: I using Shonen Jump and English Version of Naruto if that was a good idea about this.**

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 3: The Warriors of Kyoshi

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people was able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I has been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Chapter Starts)**

On his ship, Zuko was currently meditating in front of a table with four lit candles on it as Iroh entered the room.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said without taking his eyes off the candles before him.

"Well, there is news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get to upset." Iroh said.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a leveled head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said.

"Okay then. We have no idea where he is!" Iroh said as the flames on the candles shot up into the ceiling.

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled as he turned around and got up on his feet and Iroh got out a fan and started waving it.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh said as the flames on the candles turned back to their normal strength.

"Give me the map!" Zuko yelled as he took a scroll that Iroh had been holding before unrolling it.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said.

"How am I gonna find him, uncle?" Zuko asked as he looked on the map which showed the trail of the Avatar and his companions, needless to say, the trail didn't have any patterns to it, Aang and his group had been going in zig-zag ever since they left the South Pole "He is clearly a master at evasive maneuvering."

**==Kyoshi Sea==**

The group was currently on top of Appa, Aang was sitting on the sky-bison's head, Naruto was feeding his new pet, Momo, Sakura and Katara were talking while Katara was sowing Sokka's pants and Sokka, Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at a map of the southern regions of the world.

"Aang may not notice it, but all these seemingly random stops with no pattern to them would make it impossible for the Fire-nation to track us!" Kakashi said.

"Well let's hope we can keep this up till we reach our destination…what is our destination anyway?" Sasuke said.

"We're headed to the North Pole!" Sokka said.

"The North Pole?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. There's a Water-tribe city there, so we're going there so that Aang and Katara can learn Water-bending!" Sokka said.

"Why not rather go to the South Pole? It's a lot closer." Sasuke said.

"That's where we started from; Katara's the last Water-bender in the Southern Water-tribe village!" Sokka said.

"In that case, I think it would be a good idea for Naruto to learn Water-bending as well!" Kakashi said before thinking a little and continuing "But we would need to find out if the rest of us have the ability to bend one of the elements."

"Not everyone can bend, look at me for example." Sokka said.

"That might be true, but I am of the Uchiha clan, there's no way that I don't have the ability to bend." Sasuke said.

"In that case, it's probably Fire, and as you know, there aren't actually any Fire-benders out there who'd be willing to teach an associate of the Avatar!" Naruto said as he gave Momo a berry.

"Hey Katara, look at this new bending move I learned." Aang said and he got out three marbles and created a ring of air with the marbles inside the ring.

"That's great Aang." Katara said without looking down at the pre-teen.

"You didn't even look." Aang said as he closed his hands around the ring, stopping his Air-bending trick.

"That's great." Katara said as she looked down on the young Avatar.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang said disappointed.

"Stop bugging her, Air-head. You need to give girls space when they do their sowing." Sokka said.

"What does me, being a girl have to do with sowing?" Katara asked as she looked at her brother.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting, and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka said.

'_I wonder what he'd say if he'd ever meet Lady Tsunade.'_ Kakashi thought.

"All done with your pants, and look what a great job I did." Katara said before throwing the pants at Sokka and they landed on his head.

"Wait, I was just kidding, I can't wear these. Katara please." Sokka said as he got the pants off him and took his arm through a hole in it.

"Relax, Sokka, where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang said as he pulled on the reigns.

**==Kyoshi Island==**

Shortly after they landed on the beach on an island that had many mountains on it and they climbed down from Appa's back.

"We just made a pit-stop yesterday, we'd cover much more ground if we continued flying." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right, at this rate, we won't get to the North Pole till spring." Sakura said.

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aang said and Appa grunted in response "I said; aren't you boy?"

Appa then yawned, but no one was convinced.

"Yeah, that was real convincing." Sokka said sarcastically "Still, hard to argue with a 10 ton magical monster!"

"Look." Aang said as he pointed at a large fish that jumped out of the water before going back down "That's why we're here, elephant-coy. And I'm gonna ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!"

Aang got off his clothes and jumped into the water before quickly jumping out of it yelling. "Cooooooooooooooooooold."

Aang swam a little further before going down into the water just before an elephant-coy came out with Aang on its back. Katara, Naruto and Sakura looked on amazed while Sokka was looking on unenthusiastically with his arms crossed. Kakashi and Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem interested at all.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work!" Sokka said and Katara noticed that Appa was about to eat something that he shouldn't.

"No Appa, don't eat that!" She yelled as she ran towards him. At the same time however, Aang looked towards the beach and was disappointed to see Katara leave, but he didn't notice that the fish he was riding on was being chased by a much larger sea-creature.

"There's something out there!" Sasuke said, noticing the sea-creature just before one of the three elephant-coys was drawn down into the water and Aang was still unaware of the danger.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she came over to the others.

"Aang's in trouble!" Naruto said before running towards the water and to everyone's surprise, he even ran over the water.

'_Must be the Avatar spirit, it probably knows about the water-walking technique from the previous Avatars, with the right training, he might even learn the jutsus of previous Avatars as well.'_ Kakashi thought as he observed his student.

Suddenly, the fish that Aang was riding on was drawn under the water by the sea-creature and Aang fell forward into the water just before a large serpentine creature came out of the water and looked down on the young Avatar before leaping down, attempting to devour the Air-bender.

But just in the nick of time Naruto grabbed Aang and got out of the monsters way just as it came down on the water and shortly after, it came back up as Naruto suddenly went through a hand sign sequence that Kakashi recognized instantly.

_'Impossible, that is the hand signs for Water Dragon, but it's impossible that Naruto would know it, could he be acting purely on instinct? Doing a jutsu that was used by a previous Avatar?' _Kakashi thought as Naruto reached the final hand sign and unleashed the jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." And he fired of a dragon of water from his mouth, making Kakashi's visible eye widen as the only one to have ever been able to do that was the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Could Tobirama have been an Avatar? Well it was certainly possible, that would explain his natural talent with Water Style jutsus, especially if he was a descendant of the Water-tribe.

The water dragon crashed into the sea-serpent and sent it crashing down into the water as Naruto and Aang ran back towards the beach, or rather, Naruto ran, Aang swam. As they got close to the beach however, Naruto fell into the water as he regained his senses.

Kakashi picked up the young Avatar and carried the pre-teen on his back as he walked over to the others.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked weakly for a change, apparently getting possessed by the Nidaime's spirit had its toll on him.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said with an eye-smile '_He doesn't remember what happened, but when he announced the jutsu's name, it wasn't even his voice, could the Nidaime really have possessed him?'_

As the two got back to the beach, Naruto jumped down from Kakashi's back and he and Kakashi walked over to the others while Aang got on his clothes.

"Naruto, how'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"How'd I do what, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

'_He doesn't remember?'_ Sasuke thought.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said as he got done with putting on his clothes.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said just as Kakashi sensed something and a group of warriors, wearing green dresses, using fans as weapons and with white make-up came down from the trees and surrounded the group.

Without a word, they quickly knocked out Sokka, Katara, Aang, Naruto, Sakura and Momo, while Kakashi and Sasuke were easily able to avoid the attackers.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke announced the name of his favorite jutsu and the fire ball was sent straight at one of the warriors, but she easily dodged it and Sasuke was knocked out by one who had gotten behind him.

Kakashi didn't have any trouble at all with them, but seeing as all of the others was out cold, and he was out-numbered, he decided to surrender for now and see what would happen.

**==Kiyoshi Village==**

Everyone had been blind-folded and was tied to a pole which had the statue of Avatar, Kiyoshi on top of it and in front of them was the island's inhabitants who believed that the group were from the Fire-nation, and the fact that Sasuke had "Fire-bended", didn't help the group's situation.

"You seven have some explaining to do." The village elder said after the group had regained consciousness.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi." A girl standing next to him said.

"Show yourself cowards!" Sokka yelled and the girl removed his blind-fold while the other warriors removed the others' blind-folds.

"Who are you? Where are the men who attacked us?" Sokka asked.

"There were no men, we ambushed you! Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl who appeared to be the leader of the female warriors, Suki said.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said before Suki walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Suki said.

"No, don't hurt him, he didn't mean it, my brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara said.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry we came here to ride the elephant-coy." Aang said.

"How do we know you're not Fire-nation spies, one of you even used Fire-bending during the battle." The village elder said.

"Fire-bending?" Naruto asked in a questioning tone as he and the others who could, looked at Sasuke.

"I used the Fireball." Sasuke confessed.

"You know Sasuke, it might not be a good idea to use Fire jutsus right now. Though it's too late now I suppose." Kakashi said.

"Kiyoshi stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way!" The elder continued.

"Kiyoshi? I know her!" Naruto and Aang said at the same time.

"Ha, how could you possibly know her? Avatar Kiyoshi lived here 400 years ago, she's been dead for centuries!" The elder said.

"We know her because we're the Avatars! Dattebayo" Naruto said.

"That's impossible, the last Avatar was an Air-bender who disappeared a hundred years ago! And there's only supposed to be one Avatar, not two!" Suki said.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" The elder ordered as the warriors got out their fans and walked towards the pole.

"Aang, Naruto, do some Air-bending." Katara said and Aang quickly jumped into the air and over the statue before slowly drifting down to the ground and landing in front of the villagers.

Then Naruto, deciding to show that he's an Air-bender as well and jumped into the air and landed on the statue's head.

"It's true, you are the Avatar! But that still doesn't prove his claim, even if he is an Air-bender!" The elder said as he pointed at Naruto.

"But I am the Avatar too; I've just come here from the future!" Naruto said and the villagers, strangely enough believed him.

"Now, check this out." Aang said as he got out three marbles and showed the villagers the trick he had attempted to show Katara earlier.

Afterwards rumors quickly spread across the areas around Kiyoshi Island and the Kiyoshi Sea and in time rumor had even spread to Prince Zuko.

"The Avatar's on Kiyoshi Island?" Zuko said as he stood up and started to walk away "Uncle, ready the rhinos, he's not getting away from me this time!"

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked as he pointed at the fish that Zuko was probably having for breakfast.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko yelled as he took the plate that the fish was on and walked away and Iroh frowned.

**==Kiyoshi village==**

Everyone except for Kakashi and Sokka were sitting around a table that had been filled with food. Why Kakashi and Sokka weren't sitting at the table? Well, Kakashi was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall and reading his favorite book while Sokka was mad that a bunch of girls had beaten him.

"All right, dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar." Aang said as he started eating "Katara, you've got to try this."

"Well, maybe just a bite." Katara said as she took the food that Aang gave her.

"Why aren't you eating Sokka?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sokka, who sat just next to Kakashi.

"I'm not hungry." Sokka said.

"Well, that's a first." Sakura said.

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka retorted.

"And then they kicked your butt." Katara said.

"Sneak attacks don't count. Tie me up with ropes, I'll show them a thing or two!" Sokka said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You know Sokka; in our time there are a lot of girls who became powerful kunoichi!" Kakashi said and when Sokka stopped, he continued "Take Tsunade-sama of the three great Sannin for example, there isn't anyone I know with greater physical strength. And then there's also my sensei's wife, who was even stronger than him."

"Well, he couldn't have been very strong then." Sokka said.

"Who was your sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!" Kakashi said.

"I didn't know that the Yondaime had a wife, what was her name? And how was she stronger than him?" Naruto said. This was one question that Kakashi had wanted to avoid because the answer would reveal who Naruto's parents were and if people found out…wait a minute, they're in the past and if Naruto was to learn to use all four elements, Minato-sensei's enemies wouldn't be able to kill Naruto even if they found out.

"Kushina…Uzumaki!" Kakashi said and everyone in the room gasped and immediately looked at Naruto. After all, Naruto had the same surname as the Forth's wife.

"And for your other question, she had a Bloodline Limit (Kekkei Genkai) that could easily qualify as the most powerful!" Kakashi said and everyone looked at him.

"Wait a minute, I'm related to the Forth?" Naruto asked.

"Not only related, well, you could say that he's…your father!" Kakashi said and Naruto instantly stood up as he slammed his hands on the table.

"What? Why didn't you or old man ever tell me?" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Both Minato and Kushina had many enemies and if word got out that their son was alive, you'd be targeted by assassins, and probably even put in the Iwa (Rock) Bingo-book with a high bounty on your head just so that bounty hunters would try and kill you." Kakashi said.

"What was that Bloodline Limit that you said could be the most powerful?" Sasuke asked, wondering what Kekkei Genkai could possibly be more powerful than the Sharingan.

"It was called Chakra chains; she was able to send chains of pure chakra out of any part of her body at will, with absolutely no blind-spots and the chains could even hold down the strongest of opponents, form impenetrable barriers and they could even break through any kind of defense without problem!" Kakashi said.

"Really? I can't wait till I unlock that Bloodline Limit!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor did he want to. Apparently, Naruto, the dead last at the academy could potentially unlock a Kekkei Genkai even stronger than the Sharingan.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Naruto, even among the Uzumaki clan there were only a few that was ever able to unlock the Chakra chains! In fact, I've only ever seen or heard of one Uzumaki who was able to unlock it and that was your mother!" Kakashi said, and a smile crossed Sasuke's face, now it was rather unlikely that Naruto could unlock the Chakra chains, but that smile quickly faded with Kakashi's next words "However, you're the Avatar, so it might be possible for you to unlock it!"

"Seriously? Man, I love being the Avatar!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But you still shouldn't get your hopes up, remember, you're still the dead last." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah? You think you're so tough just because you're of a special clan?" Naruto said.

"Hm, my clan was a lot more special than yours were!" Sasuke said.

"Actually Sasuke, the Uzumaki clan probably had your beat in the "special clan" department, They had extraordinary chakra reserves that would make the Uchiha's pale by comparison, they were masters at sealing jutsus, they – even though it was only a few of them – had what could be the most powerful Kekkei Genkai, they had unnaturally long life-spans and to top it off, they were feared throughout the world, even in remote places where the people have never even heard of the Uchiha clan!" Kakashi said.

"Then how is it that I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan before?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, during the last great shinobi war, all of the shinobi villages – except for Konoha and our allies – banded together to destroy Hidden Whirlpool Village, home village of the Uzumaki clan!" Kakashi said before continuing reading.

**==Kiyoshi village, Kiyoshi warriors training hall==**

Later Sokka walked to the Kiyoshi warriors training hall to show them who's boss, despite what Kakashi had said about there being powerful female fighters in the future.

"I can't believe I got beat up by a bunch of girls!" Sokka said to himself as he approached the training hall.

"Sorry girls, I didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little work-out." Sokka said as he entered and started stretching.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you were friends with the Avatars!" Suki said.

"It's alright, I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception!" Sokka said.

"I should hope so. A big, strong man like you. We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said sarcastically.

"True, but don't feel bad. After all I'm the best warrior of my village!" Sokka said as he stopped stretching, purposely leaving out that he was only the best warrior after all the adult warriors left the village to take part in the war.

"Wow, the best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Suki said.

"Oh, well, I…" Sokka began, but he got cut off when Suki turned around to face the other warriors.

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" She said and the other girls nodded while chuckling.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. Alright, you stand over there. Now this may be a little tough on you, but try to block me!" Sokka said as he got into a stance before charging at Suki, but she simply just hit Sokka's shoulder with her folded fan and said Water-tribe warrior was knocked back.

"Good, of course I went easy on you!" Sokka said as he held his shoulder.

"Of course." Suki said.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka said as he tried to kick the female warrior, but she simply ducked under his leg and swiped her right arm at Sokka's other leg, making him fall back and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"That does it." Sokka said as he got up on his feet and charged at Suki, attempting to punch her, but she simply grabbed his arm and throwing him around her before she stopped, took of his belt and tied it around his wrist and foot. She then gave Sokka a little push and he was sent stumbling forward before he fell down on the floor.

"Anything else you wanna teach us?" Suki said before the other girls started laughing and Sokka blushed from embarrassment.

**==Kiyoshi Sea, Zuko's warship==**

Zuko was standing on the deck of his ship, looking through his telescope.

"There it is, Kiyoshi Island." He said as he put the telescope away and turned around to face his soldiers "Get the rhinos; we'll be at the island soon!"

"You should be careful Prince Zuko, there's a reason why the Fire-nation has left that island alone for so long. Word has it that the warriors of that island use the Kiyoshi-style of fighting and that is the most dangerous of the non-bending fighting-styles!" Iroh said.

"I'm sure we can handle it, uncle!" Zuko said before turning around to look at the island in the distance.

**==Kiyoshi village, Kiyoshi warriors training hall==**

Sokka walked back to the training hall where the warriors were still training, but this time it was for a different reason.

"Uh, hey Suki." Sokka said as he entered.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki asked.

"No I, well, let me explain." Sokka said.

"Spit it out, what do you want?" Suki asked before Sokka suddenly got down on his knees and bowed to her.

"I would be honored if you would teach me!" Sokka said.

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I was wrong!" Sokka said.

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys!" Suki said.

"Please make an exception, I won't let you down!" Sokka said as he bowed his head lower.

"Alright, but you have to follow all of our traditions!" Suki said as Sokka looked up.

"Of course!" Sokka said.

"And I mean all of them!" Suki said.

A little while later, Sokka was standing there in a dress identical to Suki and the other warrior's and he also had white make-up.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little girlie!" Sokka said.

"It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud, the silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins, the gold insignia represents the honor of the warriors heart!" Suki said and Sokka looked a little more confident about the dress.

"Bravery and honor!" Sokka said as Aang walked by.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress." Aang said before walking away again and the confident expression on Sokka's face faded into a frown.

Then Naruto walked by and when he saw Sokka, he instantly started laughing.

"Hey, stop that will you!" Sokka yelled as he ran out of the hall with a fan in his hand and he swiped it at the young Avatar, but Naruto easily dodged it by back flipping and just before he landed on the ground, he slashed his right arm upwards and sent a wave of air at Sokka who was thrown back into the hall and crashed into the wall on the other side.

"It would probably be a good idea for you to not attack the Avatar!" Suki said as Naruto – who was still laughing – walked away to tell Sakura and Katara about what he just saw.

**==Kiyoshi Island, beach==**

Sasuke walked over the beach on patrol in case a Fire-nation ship would come, the fact that the island had been free from the war so far worried him, it might be because the warriors were so good, but the longer the war went on the more likely it would be for the Fire-nation to attack.

Suddenly, he spotted a ship in the distance and when he saw the red flag with the Fire-nation insignia on it, he instantly realized that it must be a Fire-navy ship.

'_The Fire-nation? What would they want here? And why would they only come here with one ship?'_ Sasuke wondered, but he didn't have time to think about it as the ramp on the front of the ship lowered and several Fire-nation soldiers came out, riding on komodo-rhinos and on one of the rhinos were none other than Prince Zuko.

**==Kiyoshi village, Kiyoshi warriors training hall==**

Suki and Sokka were training and Naruto, Sakura and Katara were watching for the fun of watching Sokka in a dress and suddenly the elder came.

"Fire-benders have landed on our chores! Avatar Naruto and girls, come quickly!" The elder said before running away and Suki, Naruto, Sakura and Katara followed him.

"Hey, I'm not a…ah whatever." Sokka said as Momo jumped down on his shoulder and followed the others before Sokka ran after them.

**==Kiyoshi village, statue of Kiyoshi==**

In front of the statue of Kiyoshi was four komodo-rhinos and on one of them was Zuko sitting.

"Come out Avatar, you can't hide from me forever!" Zuko said, but there were no response "Find him!"

Zuko's soldiers then rode into the village to find the young bald monk, not knowing there were two Avatars around and they were also unaware of the warriors that were stalking them.

Without warning, the Kiyoshi warriors jumped down from the roofs before taking out all of the Fire-benders that was searching and Suki charged at Zuko who punched a fire ball towards her, but she dodged it and continued her charge.

Zuko punched another fire ball at her, but she jumped up into the air and as she came down, she prepared to strike down the Prince with her fans, but Zuko pulled the reigns and his komodo-rhino swatted the girl away with its tail.

Naruto managed to catch Suki and he looked at Zuko.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked as he put Suki down on her feet.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking for the Avatar!" Zuko said.

"That's me!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone despite the situation.

"You? Impossible, the Avatar's a bald monk, you're nothing but a blond fool! Don't tell me that I came all the way here on word that the Avatar's here, just to find out that it's just an impostor!" Zuko said, getting angrier with each word before he punched a fire ball at the blond.

Naruto dodged the fire ball and sent a wave of air at Zuko and said Prince was thrown off his komodo-rhino and crashed into the wall.

"You're an Air-bender?" Zuko asked as he got up on his feet.

"Heh, I told you, I was the Avatar!" Naruto said confidently.

"The fact that you're an Air-bender proves nothing; it only means that there was one more survivor of your people!" Zuko said.

"I'm from the distant future!" Naruto said while shrugging like people coming from the future was an everyday thing.

"The future?" Zuko asked, not believing what the kid was saying, but it was the only explanation for there being two Avatars.

"That's right, name's Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! And who might you be?" Naruto introduced himself.

"I'm Prince Zuko, son of the Fire-lord!" Zuko said.

"So you're a Prince, huh? Well I suppose I'm kinda like a Prince myself considering that my father was the leader of my village!" Naruto said.

"Enough chit-chat, I'll just capture you and then I can find the other one." Zuko said before he charged at Naruto, but suddenly, some water splashed on him and his feet froze. He looked towards where the water had come from to see Katara and Sakura.

Zuko quickly unfroze his feet by channeling heat through his feet and he threw a fire ball at the two girls, but on instinct Sakura suddenly got in front of Katara and the water in Katara's flask suddenly – on Sakura's command – came up in front of them and formed a floating wall of ice that was barely big enough to block the fire ball, and Sakura looked down on her hands, not believing what had just happened.

"Did…did I just…Water-bend?" She asked herself.

Zuko then charged at the two girls, but before he could reach them, a couple of shuriken suddenly flew past right in front of him and he looked towards were the two deadly projectiles had come from to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So, you're Prince Zuko, eh?" Sasuke said.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto yelled.

"Since before these guys came here!" Sasuke said.

"Then you could've helped out a little." Naruto yelled.

"And come in your way? O great Avatar?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Not wanting to be ignored like this, Zuko threw a fire ball at Sasuke, but said Uchiha easily dodged it before pulling out a kunai and leaping into the air, but Zuko punched a fire ball at the Uchiha…but it just went right through him.

Sasuke suddenly appeared under Zuko, prepared to ram his kunai into the Prince, but said Prince blocked the kunai by forming knifes of fire in his hands.

Sasuke then formed the tora sign with his free hand and prepared his favorite jutsu.

"Fire-Style: Fireball jutsu." He announced the jutsus name and fired a large fire ball at Zuko, but said Prince jumped back and blocked the fire by crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a Fire-bender?" Zuko asked.

"Not quite." Sasuke said with a smirk before charging at the Prince.

Zuko dodged a punch before kicking Sasuke in the gut while simultaneously shooting a fire ball out of his foot, making a small explosion occur, sending the Uchiha into the wall.

'_Dammit, why can't I beat him? How can he be so strong?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he got up in a crouching position before throwing the kunai at Zuko, but the Prince easily dodged it before punching a fire ball at Sasuke.

The ball hit and Sasuke collapsed down on the ground again before attempting to stand up again once more.

"I don't see why you persist in standing back up!" Zuko said, but then he noticed that Sasuke's eyes had changed, they were now red with one tormoe in the right one and two in the left.

Sasuke then charged at Zuko and attempted to punch the Fire-bender, but said Prince easily dodged it and attempted to kick Sasuke just like before, but the Uchiha jumped over Zuko, landed behind the Prince and punched him in the back.

Zuko took a couple of steps forward before turning around, preparing to roundhouse kick Sasuke with his foot engulfed in flames, but to his surprise, the Uchiha jumped over his foot and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

'_I can follow his movements, my Sharingan must've awakened!' _Sasuke thought after he landed over the Prince. "Well, would you look at that? A fallen Prince!"

Zuko then quickly spun, sending waves of fire off in every direction and Sasuke was unable to dodge it, so he was thrown back and he landed on the ground with massive burn damage.

"Look now who has fallen!" Zuko said as he got up on his feet and walked towards the fallen Uchiha.

Suddenly, a kunai with a weird piece of paper attached to it flew towards Zuko and imbedded itself in the ground in front of him.

"You would need to work on your aim!" Zuko said before he noticed that the paper suddenly caught fire and he instinctively jumped away just before the paper blew up, taking the kunai with it.

Zuko turned around to see that the one who had thrown the kunai was a man with silver hair, a weird green vest and a headband that was identical to the ones on the blond Avatar, the pink-haired girl and the red-eyed fire-breather.

"These guys are like cockroaches, if I take down one, more just come crawling out of the woodworks." Zuko said quietly to himself and he raised an eyebrow when the masked cyclop suddenly pulled up his headband, showing that his left eye was just like Sasuke's eyes except that he had three tormoes in in it.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Zuko asked.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, jonin of Hidden Leaf Village!" Kakashi said.

Zuko then threw a fire ball at Kakashi, but said jonin dodged it before charging at the Fire-Prince, kunai in hand.

Zuko blocked the kunai with a fire knife and fired a fire ball from his free hand, but the jonin simply dodged it and kicked the Prince into the wall.

'_How could he have seen that…'_ Zuko thought.

"…coming?" Kakashi finished for him and the Prince's eyes widened.

'_What the…? He can…'_ Zuko thought.

"…read my mind?" Kakashi once again finished for him.

Zuko then charged at the copy-ninja and both of his hands were engulfed in flame. As he approached Kakashi, he thrusted his right hand forward and fired off a wave of fire, but the jonin easily dodged it and weaved a sequence of hand signs.

"Fire-Style: Grand Fireball jutsu." He called out and a large fire ball flew at Zuko, but suddenly someone appeared in front of the Prince and blocked the Grand Fireball with his open palm.

When the smoke cleared everyone could see that a seemingly old man had stepped in to save Zuko.

"Wh-what the…? Uncle?" Zuko said in surprise, not having expected his uncle to show up.

"You shouldn't lose focus, Prince Zuko! You came here to capture the Avatar, not to fight these guys." Iroh said.

"Sorry, but you won't get your hands on either Aang or Naruto as long as I'm here!" Kakashi said.

"Zuko, you go and take down the Avatar, I'll take care of the rest!" Iroh said and Zuko nodded before rushing over to where Naruto was.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Katara, Sokka, Suki. You guys stand back, I'll take care of him!" Kakashi said.

"You're gonna fight him alone?" Suki asked.

"This guy is far above any of you to handle, even if you take him on together!" Kakashi said.

"Quite perceptive of you. But it's true; I am on a whole different level than most people! They didn't call me the 'Dragon of the West' for nothing!" Iroh said.

_'The Dragon of the West, huh? I didn't expect we'd face him so soon. I don't think I can beat him on my own!'_ Kakashi thought, not too long ago they had been at a village with a large library where Kakashi had decided to study for a little while, to find out as much as possible about resent events, events about the war in particular.

And the Dragon of the West had apparently laid siege to the great Earth-kingdom capital of Ba-Sing-Se for 600 days, a city that had so far been untouched in the war.

Iroh then punched the air and a fire ball that was easily that size of a Goukakyo came, flying at Kakashi, Iroh knew that in this battle, he couldn't hold back.

**==With Naruto and Zuko==**

Zuko threw a fire ball at Naruto, but said blond blocked it with a shield of air before he punched the air and sent a strong blast of wind at the Prince, but said Prince managed to dodge the blast of air and threw another fire ball at the blond.

Naruto dodged the ball of heated oxygen before making his favorite hand sign.

"Shadow Clone jutsu." Suddenly – to Zuko's shock – four other Naruto's appeared and they all charged at the prince.

'_How'd he…?'_ Zuko wondered, but before he had any more time to think, the five Naruto's had surrounded him and they all sent waves of wind at him, and he was sent up into the air as all of the waves of wind hit him before he fell back down on the ground with a thud.

**==With Kakashi and Iroh==**

Kakashi dodged a fire ball before weaving a series of hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash." Kakashi said and a wave of electricity suddenly flew from his hands and headed straight for Iroh, but the retired general held out his right arm with the index and middle finger extended and let the wave hit him. He then directed the electricity through his body and shot it out through his left hand.

'_I've never seen anything like these techniques that he's using. And what's with those eyes of his? It looks like I've got to use_ that_ technique!'_ Iroh thought before his entire body was suddenly engulfed in fire "You should feel honored, you're the second person to have forced me to use my most powerful technique."

'_His most powerful technique? This could be bad!'_ Kakashi said before turning to the others and saying "You five should get out of here now!"

"This is your end! DRAGON OF THE WEST!" Iroh said and he charged at Kakashi as a dragon of fire appeared around him before he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks. Kakashi was sent skidding backwards and Iroh finished of his attacks with a powerful blast of fire from his mouth.

The blast of fire was stopped however as Aang landed in front of Kakashi, rotating his glider to use it as a shield from the fire.

"So the Avatar's finally decided to show himself?" Iroh asked as Aang looked around at the burning village with a sad expression on his face.

"Look what I've brought to this place…" Aang said, more to himself.

"You could always leave!" Aang then looked towards Iroh "If you left the island, we would leave too, to follow you."

"Kakashi! Go get the others, I'll call Appa." Aang said.

**==With Sokka and Suki==**

After leaving Kakashi's side, Sasuke, Sakura, Katara, Sokka and Suki had broken off. Sakura and Katara were helping the civilians to safety, and Sasuke, Sokka and Suki were fighting the Fire-nation forces. Though right now, Sokka and Suki were hiding behind a building.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about "I'm sorry"?" Sokka said.

"For what?" Suki asked.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." Sokka said.

"I am a warrior…" Suki said before kissing Sokka on the cheek "… but I'm a girl too." She then stood up and said "Now get out of here, we'll hold them off." She then ran towards the battle as Sokka stood up and ran away.

As he came around the corner Appa landed and Aang, Sakura, Katara and Momo were already on him.

Then Sasuke came around the corner, having been told by Suki to get out of there. And he climbed up on Appa's back as Kakashi appeared via shunshin.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei? Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's coming." Kakashi stated just before the blond Avatar came running with the fire prince on his tail.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Zuko yelled before he punched the air and sent a fire ball straight at Naruto, but the blond jumped up into the air before kicking with his right foot, sending a wave of wind down at Zuko, making the prince trip.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang said as Naruto landed in the saddle and the sky-bison took to the air.

Zuko then got up on his feet as several of his men came over.

"Prince Zuko!" One of them said.

"Get back to the ship. Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko yelled as he ran past them and towards the ship.

**==With the Avatars' group==**

As Appa flew away from the island, Naruto, Sokka and Sasuke looked down towards the burning village, Kakashi had gotten up his book and started reading, Aang was at the reigns and Katara and Sakura were sitting at the front in the saddle.

"I didn't think we'd encounter the Fire-Nation so early. I just wish there's more we could have done." Naruto said.

"This is war, Naruto. We were lucky that no one died this time, but we can't guarantee that next time." Sasuke said.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're gonna be okay Aang." Katara said before Aang looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Do you have any water techniques that you can use to put out the fires?" He asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Kakashi said as he put down his book before weaving a series of hand signs

"Water-Stye: Water Dragon jutsu."

A dragon made out of water then shot out of the ocean and swept over the village, putting out all the fires.

"Sugoi/amazing." Naruto, Sakura, Aang, Katara and Sokka said respectively as they flew into the sun-set.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

* * *

Aang: "The Earth-Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Crazy King: "There's and Air-bender in our presence, and not just any Air-bender, the Avatar!"

Sakura: "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice."

Aang: "He did say it was newly refurbished."

Crazy King: "What…"

Kakashi "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: The king of Omashu."

Crazy king: "… is my name?"

* * *

**==-Character preview-==**

* * *

Translate: Gekkai Genkai: Bloodline Limit.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Level: 4

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan (Soon)

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem,

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Aang**

Level: 5

Role: Last Air-Bender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 2

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

**Katara**

Level: 2

Role: Water-Bender

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 4

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Sokka**

Level: 1

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Suki**

Level: 4

Role: Kyoshi Warrior

Affiliation: Kyoshi Island.

Techniques: none

Weapons: fan.

Bending type: none

**Kakashi Hatake**

Level: 31

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Sennen Goroshi, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju zanshu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Moguragakure, Fuja hoin, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure, Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning-Style: Earth Flash), Suiton: Suiryudan(Water Dragon), Sairento kiringu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga, Raikiri.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Zuko**

Level: 11

Role: Exile Crown Prince, Firebender

Rank: Prince

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Iroh, The Dragon of the West**

Level: 40

Role: Firebending Instructor.

Rank: General (Former).

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip, Flamethrower, Fire storm, Explosion, Fire breath, Lightning, Redirect Lightning, Dragon of the West.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

* * *

**Finished Date: **4/25/2014/5:36pm - update: 4/26/2014/4:39

* * *

**So there you have it, as the Naruto and Aang and the others fled the Kyoshi Island, home of the the Avatar Kiyoshi. Since Sasuke awaken his Sharingan and Sakura learned Water Bend. As they on journey to the North Pole for trained Naruto and Aang of Art of Water Bending. So that they can mastered the bending.** **Please and Preview.**


	5. Ch 4: Water: The King of Omashu

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

* * *

**Aang:** Czar doesn't own anything in Avatar.

**Naruto:** And Naruto too, I am me! But wait! It's a *Smack!*

**Sakura:** Yeah, Yeah! Czar-san doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Book 1: Chapter 4: The King of Omashu

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis.

But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Story Start)**

The group of two Air-benders, two Water-benders, three non-benders and two animals walked up to the top of a hill.

"The Earth-Kingdom City of Omashu!" Aang said as he stood in front of the others and they all looked towards a city that seemed to have been made from a mountain.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi." The bald Avatar said.

"Wow. We don't have cities like this on the South-Pole." Katara said.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka said.

"This is nothing like Konoha." Sakura said and Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go, slowpokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang said before jumping into the air and landing a little further down on the hill.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar!" Kakashi said.

"You'll need a disguise." Sokka said.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang asked sarcastically.

And a little while later, he had grown a mustache… well actually it was just Appa's fur and he also had a bunch of it on his head to hide the arrow.

"Oh. This is so itchy!" Aang complained as he scratched his head through the fur before he looked at Appa and asked "How do you live in this stuff?" And the sky-bison just snorted at him.

"Great. Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically Aang is 112 years old." Katara said and Aang kicked up his glider before grabbing it to use it as a walking stick.

"Now let's get to skippin' young whipper-snappers. The big city awaits." He said before walking off like an old man.

**==Omashu Gates==**

"You guys are gonna love Omashu! The people here are the friendliest in the world!" Aang said as they walked up the path to the city's main gate.

"Rotten cabbages? What kind of slum do you think this is?" A guard at the gate said before he crushed a cabbage that he was holding before knocking two more cabbages out of the hands of a man – who I will from now on refer to as the cabbage man. The guard then stomped his foot on the ground that went towards a cart of cabbages and suddenly a rock shot out of the ground and the cart went sky-high before falling down into the deep chasm that was surrounding the city.

"NO. My cabbages!" The cabbage man yelled as the group looked over the edge as the wagon hit the bottom.

"Just keep smiling." Aang said as he smiled before walking towards the guards and the others followed him.

As they approached however, one of the guards swung his arm upwards and a large boulder came out of the ground and hovered over Aang's head.

"State your business!" The guard said, but suddenly Aang quickly ran up to him.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I gotta have a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang said as the boulder fell down on the ground.

"Settle down, old-timer. Just tell me who you are." The guard said.

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the third! And these are my son and grandkids!" Aang said as he gestured to Kakashi at the end and Katara walked over.

"Hi! Jun Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis. Nice to meet you." She said before the guard pointed at her.

"You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble! Enjoy Omashu!" The guard said before gesturing them towards the gate and they walked past him.

"We will." Sakura said as she passed the guards.

"Wait a minute!" The guard said when Sasuke walked past him and he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before turning him around and saying "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea." Aang said before throwing the bag at the Uchiha as Naruto was laughing in the background.

"And you!" The guard said as he pointed at Naruto "Keep an eye on that lemur."

"Yes, sir." Naruto said as Momo sat on his shoulder.

They then walked towards the large gate… or rather, wall before said wall suddenly seemed to open itself as Earth-benders bended them open and the group walked in as the walls closed behind them.

The group walked a little further before they stopped and looked on in awe at the Omashu delivery system before them.

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earth-bending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Aang said.

"Great. So they get their mail on time." Sokka said unenthusiastically.

"They do get their mail on time. But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang said as he thought back to when came there a hundred years ago.

**==Flashback 100 years==**

Bumi looked over the city before Aang came up behind him and he quickly turned around.

"Look around you! What do you see?" He asked.

"Umm… The mail system?" Aang said as he walked forward.

"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities." Bumi said.

"A package sending system?" Aang guessed.

"The world's greatest super-slide!" Bumi said.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said and Bumi started laughing like a nerd.

Later, they were sliding down one of the chutes in a cart.

**==Flashback End==**

"One ride, then we're off to the North-Pole. Air-bender's honor." Aang said as he, Katara and Naruto were sitting in a cart, ready to go down the "slide" as Momo sat on Naruto's head.

"Hey, sure that you guys don't wanna come?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the others.

"No thanks. Besides, there's only room for three in that thing." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said.

"Have fun, you three." Kakashi said as he eye-smiled.

"We will!" Aang said.

"It sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thooouuuughts." Katara said as they started going down the slide.

After a short while of going down the chute, they came up next to a second one where there was a cart with pointy spears on it. And due to the greater weight of the cart Aang, Katara, Naruto and Momo were in, they went faster than the cart with the spears before the two chutes came into one and the spears started following them, slowly catching up to them.

When they spears came up just behind them, Naruto ducked down to avoid being impaled.

"I'm on it." Aang said before he managed to get the cart off the chute and they went straight down at one of the houses before sliding down the roof and off the building towards a group of Earth-Kingdom soldiers.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon and it's important that you'd be prepared for anything!" The captain of the soldiers said just before the cart with Aang, Katara, Naruto and Momo in it came through.

They then came up on a wall where there seemed to be some carts moving along a rail system and they jumped right through it, making one of the carts fall and another one crashed into it.

The cart the Avatars, Katara and Momo were in, then landed in another chute and slided down it.

"Aang, do something! Use your Air-bending!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!" Aang said before swiping with his arms, sending small gusts of wind off to the sides of the cart, making them go faster.

"Hey, let me help! Dattebayo!" Naruto said before turning around and sending out a gust of air to make them go even faster.

A little further down was another cart and it stopped in front of an Earth-bender and the three screamed seeing as though they were headed straight for the cart. But the Earth-bender then sent the cart away with Earth-bending and the three let out a sigh of relief, but then a second cart came up out of the ground and landed in front of the Earth-bender and the three screamed before they hit said cart and fell down towards the ground as they fell out of their cart.

Naruto then bended the air a little so that the cart got under them and they landed in it before going down and landing on one of the roofs. They slided down the roof before going off it and landing on another roof before sliding down that one.

Inside a nearby house was a man working on a vase and he seemed to be nearly finished, but just then the cart with the three humans and one lemur-bat in it came through the window, hit the vase – destroying it – and went out through the other window, leaving a very confused man.

"Sorry." Aang yelled before they came down on a roof and went inside a building and as they came out, Naruto had Momo and a cat fighting around his head until Momo managed to push the cat off.

The cart then headed towards a ramp, but instead of going up the ramp and jumping over the street below, they went straight through it and fell down… right on top of the cabbage man's cart.

"My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this" The man yelled before some guards came over.

"Two cabbages please." Aang said nervously as he sat up.

**==Omashu Castle, Audience Hall==**

The guards had escorted them into the audience hall of Omashu's castle where the king was sitting comfortably on his throne and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Aang.

"Your majesty. These juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages." One of the guards said.

"Of with their heads, one for each head of cabbage." The cabbage man said.

"Silence! Only the king can vast down judgment!" The guard said before looking at the king "What is your judgment, sire?" The king then looked at each of them, one at a time, starting with Naruto, then Katara and finally Aang.

"Throw them…" He started and the group prepared themselves for the worst "… a feast!"

Shortly after were they sitting at the end of a long table with a larger chair on the other side.

"Heh heh heh. The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken with no skin." The king said as he stood behind them and picked up the chicken on Aang's plate.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said and the king looked at Naruto.

"How about you? I bet you like meat." He said before ramming the chicken into Naruto's mouth and he walked back to his chair as Naruto started eating it.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked.

"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" The king asked as he sat down.

"I'm from… Kangaroo Island!" Aang said.

"Hmm… Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppy!" The king said before they heard someone laugh from the door and they looked towards where the laughter came from to see some guards escorting Kakashi, Sasuke, Sokka and Sakura.

"What? It was pretty funny." Sokka said as the others looked at him.

"Your majesty. These four are friends of those three over there." One of the guards said.

"More guests? Hmm… well, I'm starting to get too tired for guests now, guess it's time to hit the hay." The king said before drawing a chicken out of his sleeve and throwing it towards Aang, who stopped it just in time with his Air-bending, surprising the guards.

"There's an Air-bender in our presence, and not just any Air-bender… the Avatar!" The king said as he stood up and Aang immediately stopped bending the air so that the chicken fell down on his plate and the king sat back down.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?" The king asked and Aang stood up.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe." He said before looking under the table "Everything checks out. No Fire-benders here, so good work everybody." He then put his hands on Katara and Naruto's shoulders and brought them closer to him "Love each other. Respect all life." They then walked backward towards where the others were before approaching the guards at the door "And don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time." But as they approached the two guards, they brought their spears into an X-shape over the door to stop them.

"You can't keep us here. Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's right. Let us leave!" Sakura said.

""Let us leave"?" The king asked before picking up a leaf and eating it.

"We're in serious trouble, this guy is nuts." Sokka whispered to the others.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." The king said.

"My liege. Do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" A guard who was standing next to the king asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber!" The king said.

"Wait. Which one are we talking about?" The guard asked and the king smiled.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." The king said before turning to the guards that were escorting the group "Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

**==The Refurbished Chamber that was once bad==**

The wall to the chamber opened up before Aang, Naruto, Katara, Sakura, Sokka, Sasuke, Momo and Kakashi was thrown in.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Sakura said.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang said as Momo jumped off of Naruto's head and jumped up on a bed before starting to eat an apple.

"Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka said.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be." Aang said.

"We're not sticking around to find out, there's got to be some way out of here." Katara said before Naruto noticed something.

"The air-vents!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards said air-vents.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, you're crazier than that king." Sasuke said.

"We can't, but Momo can" Naruto said as he pointed at the lemur who was currently licking a half-eaten apple as his stomach had gotten quite big from how much he had eaten already.

"Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here!" The blond Avatar said as he walked over to the lemur before lifting him up and attempting to shove him through the vents, but the lemur-bat had just gotten too fat "Go on boy, get Appa." Seeing as though Momo wouldn't fit, Naruto just gave up.

"How is Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Appa is a 10-ton sky-bison. I think he could figure something out." Aang answered in Naruto's stead.

"Well, no point arguing about it now, get some rest Aang-kun. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow." Katara said as she got into one of the six beds in the room and Aang walked over to another one as Naruto walked over to a third. The only one who didn't go to bed, was Kakashi who was strangely enough content with just sitting on a chair, sleeping.

Later as Aang was sleeping, the wall opened and the young Avatar woke up.

"Naruto, Sokka, Katara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi?" He said as he didn't see the others and he turned around to see a guard "Where are my friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges." The guard said.

"And if I fail?" Aang asked nervously.

"He didn't say." The guard said before holding out his hand "Your staff, please?"

Aang then kicked the staff up off the ground and threw it over to the guard before being escorted to the audience chamber.

**==Audience Chamber==**

"First Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." The king asked as he now had on purple clothes in contrast to the normally green clothes of the Earth-Kingdom. And after not receiving an answer in several seconds he said "I'm waiting!"

"I guess it's… fine?" Aang said.

"Excellent, you've past the first test." The king said.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more… challenging!" The king said before Aang suddenly ran over to him, creating some mild gusts of air.

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Give me my friends back! We're leaving!" He yelled.

"Oh? I thought you might refuse, so I will give your friends some special souvenirs." The king said as the wall opened up to some guards putting weird crystalline rings on Naruto, Katara, Sakura, Sokka, Sasuke and Kakashi "Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." Just then Sokka's ring started growing.

"Ah. It's already creeping!" He said.

"I'll do as you want." Aang said and the king smiled.

**==Cave underneath the Castle==**

Shortly after, they were in a cave underneath the castle. The king, Naruto, Katara, Sakura, Sokka, Sasuke, Kakashi and some guards were standing on a balcony as Aang was standing on a platform over a sea of stalagmites that covered the entire cave. In the middle of the cave was a waterfall with a ladder in it and above said ladder was a key hanging from a chain.

The king laughed a little before he looked over his shoulder to see that the crystals had covered Naruto's, Katara's, Sakura's, Sokka's and Sasuke's hands and were approaching their elbows, but he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kakashi's ring hadn't even started creeping yet.

"It seems I have lost my lunch-box key and I'm hungry." The king said before noticing the key in the waterfall and he pointed at it while saying "Oh, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang then started jumping from stalagmite to stalagmite until he eventually reached the waterfall and he jumped up – into the waterfall – and grabbed the ladder.

"Ooh. Climbing the ladder! No one's thought of that before." The king said sarcastically before Aang lost his grip and fell down towards the stalagmites. As he came down between two stalagmites however, he held out his arms and legs to stop his fall and narrowly avoided getting stabbed by a third one in the crotch.

He then jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite upwards until he came in-between two stalagmites that were hanging from the ceiling and he jumped down before using Air-bending to propel himself forward and diving into the waterfall, but once again the waterfall sent him straight down and threw him out, but this time, he was sent flying straight into a stalagmite and as he fell down, he managed to grab it.

"That's right, keep diving head-in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." The king said before Aang broke off the top of the stalagmite and stood up on where it was earlier before throwing it through the waterfall with the help of a little Air-bending and it took the key and some of the chain with it before hitting the wall just above the king and the key was now hanging over him.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, NOW!" Aang yelled.

"Oh. Not yet! I need help with a little other matter. It seems, I've lost my pet, Flopsie." The king said. As Everyone saw the worried king on his expression.

**==Flopsie's Playground==**

There was a rabbit sitting atop a rock and Aang came down, thinking it must be Flapsie.

"Okay. I found him!" Aang said as he looked up towards where the others were standing.

"Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!" The king said.

"Come here, Flopsie." Aang said as he walked towards the rabbit just before a large goat-gorilla landed behind him and he looked over his shoulder nervously as the rabbit jumped away.

The Goat-Gorilla then slammed his hands together as Aang jumped away to avoid being crushed and instead, the rock that the rabbit had been standing on was crushed.

Aang landed on the ground before noticing that the rabbit was behind him, running for its life and the young Avatar turned around and ran after it as he yelled "Flopsie, wait! Flopsie!"

The Goat-Gorilla then ran after them as the king laughed. The rabbit made a quick turn and Aang followed it as he yelled "Flopsie!" And the goat-gorilla also made the turn as he followed the two. The rabbit then ran in through a small hole and Aang tried to reach for it inside the hole, but it was useless. He then noticed something. "Wait a minute!" before looking towards the goat-gorilla as he stood up on his feet while saying "Flopsie?" The large beast then suddenly stopped in front of him before picking him up in his arms and licking him.

"Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed before he petted the goat-gorilla. The king then whistled and Flopsie ran towards him and climbed up to where he was standing before rolling over on his back.

"Ooh. That's a good boy, yes. Oh, that is some belly." The king said as he started rubbing Flopsie's belly.

"Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked as he came up to where the others were standing.

"Other than the crystal, slowly encasing my entire body? Doing great!" Katara said as her crystal had grown to look like she was wearing a dress. Sokka's crystal on the other hand, had more the opposite shape, and suddenly it grew a little bigger on his left side, making him fall over. Kakashi's crystal though had only grown to encase his finger.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. How come your crystal hasn't grown that much?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"The crystal is of the Earth element, I'm able to fight it back, using my Raiton chakra. though I'm starting to run low." Kakashi said.

"Oh, yes." The king said as he rubbed Flopsie's belly before Aang came over to them.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge!" The young Air-bender stated and the king smiled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." The king laugh.

**==Arena==**

They were now in what appeared to be a large arena. Aang and the king was standing on the middle one of three balconies, Katara, Sokka, Kakashi and a guard was standing on the one to their left and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and another guard was standing on the one to their right.

"Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." The king said just before two gladiator-like warriors came out of the door; one on his left was a man with 2 scars on his left eye and 2 swords on his back and a pole weapon and gauntlets and spike graves causing Aang looks at them uncertainly, and the other is a tall muscular built bald man with face mask with armor and Halberd axe standing next to the king. "Point to choose."

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked.

"Choose wisely!" The king warned him.

"I… choose… you!" Aang said as he pointed at the king.

"Hm hm. Wrong choice!" The king said before making his robe fall off to reveal a surprisingly muscular body. He then stomped the ground and cracks appeared, going towards Aang before a small rock shot up, sending the Avatar flying down to the arena and the king jumped after.

"You thought I was a frail old man. But I'm the most powerful Earth-bender you'll ever see!" The king said before Aang got up on his feet.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" He asked.

"There are no take-backs in my kingdom!" The king said before pointing up at the guard that was standing with Katara and Sokka "You might need this!"

The guard then threw the glider down to Aang who caught it just before the king bended a boulder out of the ground and threw it at him. Aang dodged it before dodging a second boulder and jumping over a third.

"Typical Air-bender tactic, avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable!" The king said before he stomped the ground and a boulder came up before the king sent it flying at Aang who quickly leapt over it and use his glider like the propel on a helicopter and slowly flew towards the king.

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!" The king said before stomping the ground and another boulder came up. He then jumped into the air and kicked the boulder with both feet and sent it into the ceiling, so that several small rocks came falling down on Aang, and the bald monk fell down to the ground and as he impacted with the ground, the glider bounced away.

Aang then got up on his feet and started running towards the king, but he started walking back and forth and a stalagmite suddenly came out of the ground, almost hitting Aang. As Aang tried to run further, another stalagmite came up and a third and a fourth, but the fifth one came up from underneath Aang, taking him with it.

"Oh. You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" The king said before Aang came down from the top of the stalagmite on his Air scooter and he headed straight for the king who sent up another stalagmite. Aang avoided it and hovered along the wall before heading for the king again as he swung his arm, making a gust of wind shoot towards the king who then made a wall of earth come up, out of the ground just in time to protect him from the gust of wind.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here." The king said as he poked his head out from behind the wall "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Aang then landed on the ground as the king kicked down the wall and got on it before sending a large amount of earth and dirt towards Aang who attempted to jump over it, but just got knocked back. The king then punched the ground, making small stalagmites burst from the ground towards Aang who jumped back, planted his feet on the wall before kicking off and shooting himself towards his glider. As he landed, he rolled over the glider as he picked it up.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king asked before Aang started running and the king swiped his foot forward on the ground, making the earth around Aang turn into mud, trapping the young Avatar.

The king then lifted two large rocks into the air with Earth-bending and made them shoot towards each other in an attempt to crush Aang, but the Avatar used Air-bending to blow the mud away from him and the rocks hit each other before Aang suddenly came up and landed on the ground as he swiped the glider downwards, sending a crescent-shaped wave of air at the king, blowing him back into the wall.

The king then made the rocks fly towards Aang, but the Air-bender barely managed to jump over them and landed on the ground as the rocks continued towards the king who then defended himself with his left arm before using Earth-bending to rip off a piece of the wall and Aang started running in circles, making a tornado and the king threw the wall, but the tornado just threw it back. However, he clapped his hands and the wall was split in two and the king looked up as Aang came down in front of him and pointed the glider at him as he brought his arms into the air as if to surrender. A small stone then fell down on Aangs head and he looked up to see a large boulder.

"Heh heh. Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." The king said before throwing the boulder aside and dropping down into the ground before coming out again on the balcony where all of the others were now standing and Aang used his glider to get up.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question." The king said.

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finish your tests!" Aang said.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything!" The king said.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What… is my name?" The king asked before looking at the others "From th looks of your friends…" He then noticed Kakashi who only had his right hand covered in crystal "… well most of them." He then looked at Aang while walking away "I'd say you only have a few minutes."

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked.

"Think about the challenges. First you got that key from within the waterfall, then you found his pet and finally you fought him. Maybe there's some kind of hidden message." Kakashi said.

"or a riddle." Katara added.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"He's an Earth-bender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks." Sokka said.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good back-up." Katara said.

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel." Aang said.

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well… everything was different than I expected…" Aang said.

"And…?" Sakura asked just before her crystal grew slightly.

"Well… they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Aang said and he then figured out who the king was "I know his name!"

**==Audience Chamber==**

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said as he stood in front of the king in the audience chamber before said king laughed with the same odd snort Bumi did a hundred years ago. "Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang then ran over and hugged his long-time friend.

"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit… literally." The king, now identified as Bumi said before the others came over.

"Uh, over here!" Katara said as only her face was visible.

"Little help?" Sokka said as only leaving his mouth was visible.

"Yeah, little help!" Naruto said and Bumi made the crystals blow off them and he grabbed a piece of one of them.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy." He then took a bite of it "Delicious."

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Sakura asked. While Momo grab the piece of the rock candy and lick it.

"Who are you calling old? Okay, I'm old!" Bumi said.

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi said before chuckling snort. "But I do have a reason." He then turned to Aang "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire-Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire-Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." He then smiled before Aang bowed to him "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help you defeat the Fire-Nation." Momo then jumped up on Naruto's shoulder "And you'll need Momo too."

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave. _'I' _have a challenge for _'you'_." Aang said.

Shortly afterwards to show were Aang and Bumi riding a cart down one of the chutes in the mailing system until they eventually crashed letting the cloud of dust is raised into a cabbage cart.

"My Cabbages!" The Cabbage man yelled.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

* * *

Haru: "They're thugs, they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it!"

Katara: "Haru-san, there's a way you can help him…"

Old man: "That's him, that's the Earth-bender!"

Sakura: "I'll show you who's boss… Earth-bending style!"

Katara: "Earth-benders, you don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my Water-Tribe village was brought to sleep with stories of the brave Earth-Kingdom, and the courageous Earth-benders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire-Nation has made you powerless, yes they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage! And it is your courage they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you'd been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away! The time to fight back is now, I can tell you the Avatar has returned, so remember your courage Earth-benders. Let us fight for our freedom!"

Haru "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: Imprisoned."

Fire-Nation soldier: "That lemur… he's Earth-bending!" (lol)

* * *

**==-Character status-==**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Level: 4

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Aang**

Level: 8

Role: Last-Airbender

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 2

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

**Katara**

Level: 2

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 4

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Sokka**

Level: 1

Role: Warrior, Tactician.

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Kakashi Hatake**

Level: 31

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Raikiri(Lightning Blade/Cutter), Magen: Narakumi(Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage), Doton: Shinju Zanshu(Earth Style: Headhunter), Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall), Doton: Moguragakure(Earth Style: Hidden Mole), Fuja hoin(Curse Sealing), Katon: Goukakyo(Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball), Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Raiton: Kage Bunshin(Lightning Style: Shadow Clone), Taju Kage Bunshin(Multi-Shadow Clone), Sennen Goroshi(Thousand Years of Pain/Death(:3), Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone), Sairento kiringu(Silent Kiling), Kuchiyose(Summon(Dogs), Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga(Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit).

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto.

Bending type: Unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Bumi**

Level: 40

Role: King of Omashu

Rank: King

Affiliation: Omashu

Techniques: Stomp, Rock throw, Stalagmite, Wall, Dirt tsunami, Mud, Rock crush, Wall throw, Rock armor, Column, King of Omashu.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Earth.

* * *

**Finished Date:** 4/25/2014/8:26pm - Update: 4/26/2014/10:47pm

* * *

**That's it. And that part that I feel sorry for the cabbage cart. And some preview about something. But as for sure that this is funny and also that prove something useful. Please Preview.**


	6. Ch 5: Water: Imprisoned

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

* * *

**Sakura:** Wow, now that since Demaisip-san doesn't own Naruto.

**Katara:** And Avatar.

**Sakura:** Well, know what Katara? I could learned water bending like Naruto and Aang does.

**Katara:** Yeah, Sakura. I will teach few things until next chapter.

**Sakura:** Yeah I hope you right, and Now it's back to the story!

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.' _Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Naruto:** Jing doesn't own me or anyone else that's in this story.

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 5: Imprisoned

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Chapter Start)**

The group was in a forest with everyone waiting for Sokka, Kakashi and Momo to return with some food.

The scene opens up in a forest. Naruto, Aang and the others are on a raised, grassy plateau_. _A gentle stream is running out beneath it_. _Katara is folding one of their sleeping blankets. Aang is lying on the root of a tree along with Naruto. While Sasuke doing usual brooding, Sakura were helping pack everything. Momo screeches and lands on the plateau as Sokka approaches.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed when they returned as Sokka sat down while putting down a pouch.

"Great, you're back!" Aang said Enthusiastically_. _Aang leaps off the root with his airbending, landing beside the Water Tribe siblings and Leaf Ninja as Sokka digs in his bag_._ "What's for dinner?" Aang asked.

"We've got a few options." Sokka said before pulled out a nut from the pouch "First, round nuts. And some kind of oval-shaped nuts. And some rock-shaped nuts…" He then pulled out a small rock and said "… that might just be rocks." He then threw the rock towards Momo who looked down at it.

"Dig in." Sokka said.

"Seriously, what else do you have?" Sakura asked and Sokka looked into the pouch.

Momo coos, and sniffs the rock-shaped nut,picked up the rock and hit it against a boulder several times, thinking it was a nut before he held it over his head and slammed it down. Attempting to break it, he takes it with both paws and slams it down on the big rock. Just as it hit however, there was a loud boom, making Momo shriek and his hair stand up on end_._

"What was that?" Sakura asked before Momo believing he may have caused the quake, cautiously drops the rock dropped the rock down on the boulder to the ground in testand as soon as it hit, there was an even louder boom and the lemur-bat jumped away.

"It's coming from over there." Sasuke said as he pointed towards where it came from before he – along with everyone else except for Sokka, Appa and Momo – ran towards it.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge "booms"? Not toward them?" Sokka yelled before Momo flew after them.

They got up behind a fallen tree to see a boy wearing traditional Earth-Kingdom clothes lift up a boulder, using Earth-bending before slamming it into a wall.

"An Earth-bender!" Sakura said.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang said.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka said.

Suddenly is a few feet in front of them, excitedly addressing the earthbender. "Hello there! I'm Katara, what's your name?" Katara asked as she had walked a little closer to the boy.

The boy lifted up another boulder with Earth-bending, but he then noticed Katara in gasps in surprise, and dropped it before running away, Earth-bending several rocks to block the path.

"Nice to meet you! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he and the others walked over to Katara.

"I just wanted to say hi." Katara said Shrugging.

"He's got to be running somewhere. There's probably a village near here." Kakashi said.

"And I'll bet that village has a market!" Aang exclaimed.

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara said before she, Aang, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran off.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka said before Momo flew over him while making those sounds that is his way of talking "Yeah, I hate them too." Sokka said as he and Kakashi walked after the others.

**==Earth-Kingdom Village, Market==**

"Great hat, I'll trade you some nuts for it!" Aang said as he got a Chinese-style hat from a guy in the market before Katara and Sakura noticed the boy from earlier, walking into a nearby house, a dark wooden building.

"Hey." Katara said before the two girls followed him, catching the others' attention.

**==Inside the Store==**

"Hi, mom." The boy said as he walked over to a table that was at the end of the room and his mother was on the other side of the table.

"Where have you been Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores." The boy's mother said as Katara opened the door with Sakura behind.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" She said as Haru turned around shocked.

"Uh… You must have me confused with some other kid." Haru said startling.

While Naruto entered with Sakura and walk toward them. "No, she doesn't. We saw you Earth-bending. Dattebayo!" Blond said and Haru gasped before his mother in horror and closed both the door and the windowto the small shop are promptly slammed shut_._

"They saw you doing what?!" She asked as she looked towards Haru.

"They're crazy, mom. I mean, look at how they're dressed." Haru said and the group looked at their clothes.

"You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if '_they'_ caught you Earth-bending!" Haru's mother said before they suddenly heard someone knock on the door.

"Open up!" The one at the door yelled while heavy knock on the door as Sokka went to the window to check who it was, and he spotted Fire-Nation soldiers.

"Fire-Nation! Act natural!" He whispered before Haru's mother opened the door and allowing the captain/tax collector of the Fire-Nation soldiers came in and looked over the room. He stares awkwardly at the four children in front of him_._

Sokka was standing by the table holding an apple with Haru standing in front of him almost as though they were talking about the apple. Katara was in the middle of the room, holding a bowl of cherries and having several in her mouth. Naruto and Sasuke were arm-wrestling on a barrel while Aang was watching. Kakashi was in the back of the room, reading his porn, and finally, Sakura had done a quick Henge to transform into the apple that Sokka was currently holding.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week!" Haru's mother said.

"Tax just doubled. And we wouldn't want an accident would we?" The Fire-Nation soldier said arrogantly as he created some fire in-between his hands before extinguishing it "Fire is sometimes, so hard to control."

Haru's mother then found a small chest-looking box and opened it to reveal a few Earth-Kingdom money and she gave them to the soldier.

As the Captain walks away. "You can keep the copper ones." The man said as he dropped the 4 copper coins down on the floor while leaving.

*Door Slam*

"Well, he's nice!" Naruto said as Haru's mother picked up the coins.

"How long has the Fire-Nation been here?" Kakashi asked as Haru's mother stood up on her feet.

"Five years. Fire-Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." She said.

"They're thugs, they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it!" Haru said.

"Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that!" His mother said angered.

"But Haru's an Earth-bender, he can help." Sakura said curiously.

"Earth-bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village." Haru's mother said casts a meaningful glance toward her son. "He must never use his abilities." Haru's mother added.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to Earth-bend is like asking me not to Water-bend. It's a part of who we are." Katara said.

"You don't understand." Haru's mother said shakes head in dismay_._

"I understand that Haru-san can help you fight back. What can the Fire-Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked.

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father." Haru's mother said and Katara looked at Haru who just looked away as he closed his eyes.

**==Mountain Hut==**

Scene changes to late evening, viewing farmland and a barn. Appa walks into the barn. Cut to a closer view of Sokka, Katara, Haru, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Aang standing inside the barn.

"My mom said you could sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." Haru said as he had brought them to a round hut with a dome-shaped roof.

"Thanks! I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang said as Appa had a engulfs a mouthful bunch of hay in his mouth and he stopped chewing on it as he looked at them stared dubiouly before continue eating.

**==Outside==**

Outside the hut were Katara and Haru walking down a road in the forest.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father." Katara said.

"That's okay. It's funny. The way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him." Haru said.

"Thanks." Katara said flattered.

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire-Nation invaded, he and the other Earth-benders were outnumbered ten-to-one, but they fought back anyway." Haru said.

"He sounds like a great man." Katara said as they walked out of the forest and came to a cliff.

The two approach the top of a steep cliff, gazing out to the setting sun beyondHarustopped_. _"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other Earth-bender, and took them away. We haven't seen them since." Haru said as he crouched down on the cliff.

"So that's why you hide your Earth-bending." Katara said.

"Yeah." Haru said as he lifted up to stones and started rotating them over his right hand with Earth-bending "Problem is, the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending." He then dropped them into his hand before clenching said hand over them, crushing the two stones to dust "He taught me everything I know." Katara then sat down next to him and pointed at her necklace.

"See this necklace? My mother gave it to me." Katara said.

"It's beautiful." Haru commented.

"I lost my mom in a Fire-Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her." Katara said sadluy.

"It's not enough, is it?" Haru asked.

"No!" Katara said hangs her head and turns away.

**==Near the mines==**

As they continued walking, a nearby mine suddenly collapsed.

"Uh… Help!" They heard someone yell.

"The mine!" Haru said as he and Katara ran towards the mine.

"Help me!" An old man who was trapped under a bunch of rocks said as he saw the two, and they attempted to pull him out, but to no avail.

"It's not working! We have to get help!" Katara yelled as she looked at Haru.

"There's no time! Pull harder!" The Earth-bender said.

"H-Haru, there's a way you can help him…" Katara said getting an idea.

"I can't…" Haru said fear.

"Please, there's no one around to see you! It's the only way!" Katara said and Haru stepped away from the mine and got into an Earth-bending stance before sending all of the rocks into the mine.

"Haru, you did it!" Katara exclaimed as Haru walked over to them and helped the old man up before taking him back to the village.

**==Mountain Hut==**

"It was so brave of Haru-san to use his Earth-bending to help that old man." Katara said.

"You must have really inspired him!" Naruto said.

"I guess so!" Katara said.

"Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn." Sokka said.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not. There's Fire-Nation soldiers throughout this village, if they find us, it would be bad." Kakashi said.

"Exactly, now goodnight!" Sokka said.

**==Outside==**

The Fire-Nation soldiers walked over to Haru's home before knocking on the door and Haru opened.

"That's him! That's the Earth-bender!" The old man – who had come with the Fire-Nation soldiers – said, and the captain of the soldiers pushed him away before grabbing Haru.

**==The Next Day==**

Sakura walked out of the hut to get some water from the spring and she Water-bended some water out of it before dropping it into a vase since Katara taught her in basic. She then knelt down and picked up the vase, but as she stood up, she noticed Haru's mother standing there looking over the horizon before she turned around as tears came down from her eyes, realizing what most have happened, Sakura dropped the vase.

AS the Others in the Barn packed their belongs while Aang and Sokka were folding the blankets_._

"They took him! They took Haru away!" She said as she came into the hut with emotionally.

"What?" Naruto asked in exclaimed.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire-Nation!" Sakura said.

"Ah! This is all my fault, I forced him into Earth-bending!" Katara said.

"When did this happen?" Sokka asked.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Sakura said.

"Then it's too late to track him. He's long gone." Sokka said.

"Not necessarily!" Kakashi said and everyone looked at him as he bit his thumb and went through a series of hand signs before slamming the palm of his hand down on the ground "Summoning jutsu!" And nothing, not even as much as a puff of smoke "I suppose since we're in the past, I don't have that summoning contract yet..." And everyone sweat-dropped.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire-Nation is going to take me right to Haru." Katara said.

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're going to arrest me for Earth-bending." Katara said and the others looked at eachother.

"In that case I'll go too!" Sakura said.

"You will? Well, thanks!" Katara said in determined.

**==Near the Mines==**

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work!" Sokka said as he and Sasuke pushed a boulder over a ventilation shaft "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Naruto has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and ta-dah, fake Earth-bending!"

"Naruto, did you get all that?" Sakura asked props hands off hips, turns to Aang and Naruto.

"Sure, I got it." Naruto said as Aang was sitting next to him, playing with a butterfly.

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said continues snapping puffs of air; still dismissive_._

_"_Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this." Aang spoke in.

"By _this,_ do you and Naruto mean intentionally being captured by a group of ruthless firebenders?" Sokka Aggravated_._

"Exactly! That's fun stuff" Aang Humored_._

"Yeah!" Naruto said

"They're here!" Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book while sitting on the side mountain wall. Naruto stops playing with the butterfly and Momo tries catching it as it flies away with Aang on the position.

"Get in your places!" Sokka said and three Fire-Nation soldiers came walking just as Sakura and Sokka walked into each other.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled.

"How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant-eared freak!" Sakura yelled. Letting thesoldiers watch in confusion. One of them even raises an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?" Sokka yelled.

"A giant-eared freak! Look at those things, do herds of animals use them for shade?" Sakura yelled.

"You better back off!" Sokka yelled before whispering "Seriously, back off."

"I am will not back off! I bet elephants get together to make fun of how large _your_ ears are!"

"That's it! You're going down!" Sokka yelled.

"I'll show you who's boss… Earth-bending style!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke tapped Naruto on the head to make sure he'd remember what to do and he sent an air current through the vent and the boulder suddenly went up into the air, and on the other side of it was Momo holding his arms in the air.

"That lemur… he's Earth-bending!" One of the Fire-Nation soldiers said points a finger to the lemur; in surprised.

"No, you idiot! It's the girl!" Sokka said.

"Oh. Of course!" The Fire-Nation soldier said as he started blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll hold her!" Sokka said as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and the boulder fell down on the ground before Sokka whispered into Sakura's ear "You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you."

"Hold it!" The Fire-Nation soldiers, Sokka and Sakura then looked towards where the voice came from to see Katara standing there "Release my fellow Earth-bender right now!"

"You're an Earth-bender too?" A was from behind her asked and she turned around to see another Fire-Nation soldier. **(it's just Kakashi using a Henge.)**

The "four" Fire-Nation soldiers then took Sakura and Katara away as Sokka pulled on his ears a little before looking at Momo who was standing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Momo, you have some big ears!" The Water-Tribe warrior said and Momo's ears dropped_, _hunches down, and coos in protest.

Sakura and Katara were brought to a port in where they boarded a ship to set sail for wherever Haru were. And Naruto, Aang, Sasuke, Sokka and Momo followed the ship on Appa till it eventually reached a prison rig that was made completely out of metal.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure they now what they're doing!" Sokka said to try and cheer up Aang and Naruto before Appa flew up above the clouds.

**==Prison Rig==**

"Earth-benders. It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard." A man said smugly as he walked towards the group of Earth-benders, Sakura and Katara "I am your Warden. I prefer to think of you, not as prisoners, but as honored guests. (Quips smartly.) And I hope you will come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide…" He was cut off when an old man started coughing, and he quickly spun around, thrusted his left arm forward and sent a wave of fire at the old man's feet, and said man jumped back to avoid it.

"What kind of guests dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below!" The Warden yelled before a soldier took the old man away "One week in solitary will improve his manners."

'_How cruel.'_ Sakura thought before her inner self spoke up **_"Cha! Let me at him, I'm gonna kill that guy!"_**

"Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you, and we'll get along famously." The Warden said as he stood in front of Katara and looked down on her.

The prisoners are taken on a tour of the facility. Below, fellow prisoners are seen laboring.

"You will notice, Earth-benders that this rig is made entirely of metal, you are miles away from any rock or earth. So if you have any illusions about employing that brute savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them." The Warden said as he led the prisoners to where all of the other prisoners were being kept "It is impossible. Good day."

The Warden then walked away as the prisoners were led in to where the other prisoners were being kept and as they came in, Sakura looked back at Kakashi who was still posing as an Fire-Nation soldier, and as they got eye contact with each other, a silent conversation passed between them before the doors into where the prisoners were came down.

Sakura and Katara walked through the crowd, trying to find Haru, but it was easier said than done, since there were so many people there.

"Katara? Sakura?" They looked towards the familiar voice to see none other than Haru.

"Haru!" Katara said as she ran over to the boy and hugged him.

"What are you two doing here?" Haru asked.

"It's my fault, you were captured. We came to rescue you." Katara said apologetically.

"So you got yourselves arrested?" Haru asked.

"It was the only way to find you." Sakura said.

"You've got guts Katara, Sakura. I'll give you that! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Haru said before leading the two girls away.

**==With Kakashi==**

Kakashi walked through some hallways that was deep within the rig, and he then saw a bunch of crates that seemed to be filled with coal.

'_Miles away from any rock or earth, hmmm?'_ Kakashi thought as he held up some of the coal '_Coal is basically the same as earth, so the Earth-benders should still be able to bend it!'_

He then dropped the coal back into the crate before walking away… and leaving behind an explosive tag on the wall.

**==With Sakura, Katara and Haru==**

"Katara, Sakura. This is my father, Tyro." Haru said as he had brought them to meet his father "Dad, this is Katara and Sakura."

"It's an honor to meet you." Katara said as she and Sakura bowed.

"Have some dinner Katara, Sakura." Tyro said as he offered them two bowls, and they took one each, neither liking the looks of the food, but grimaces_._ "It's not as bad as it looks." Katara and Sakura then sat down and Sakura tried some, but becomes further disgusted_. _but she didn't like it at all cause him finds humor in this with a small chuckle. "It's still pretty bad though."

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around." A man said as he approached them.

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." Tyro said.

"So, what's the escape plan?" Sakura asked.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig. What is it? Mutiny, sabotage?" Sakura said.

"The plan? The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back to home and forget this ever happened." Tyro said.

"How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up." Katara said shocked.

"Katara, Sakura! I admire your courage, and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless." Tyro said.

"We'll see about that." Katara said obstinately as she stood up on her feet and climbed up on a table before picking up the lid of a pan and hit it a few times with a spoon to get the Earth-benders' attention.

"Earth-benders, you don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my Water-Tribe village was brought to sleep with stories of the brave Earth-Kingdom, and the courageous Earth-benders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire-Nation has made you powerless, yes they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage! And it is your courage they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you'd been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away! The time to fight back is now, I can tell you the Avatar has returned, so remember your courage Earth-benders. Let us fight for our freedom!" She said, but the Earth-benders just went back to what they were doing before as though she had never said anything as the Warden – who had been watching – walked away, smiling.

**==Later that night==**

Aang and Naruto snuck aboard the rig and woke up Katara and Sakura before walking back to where Sokka, Sasuke, Appa and Momo were waiting to see that Kakashi – who had dropped the Henge – had also arrived.

"Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've gotta get outta here!" Sokka said before Aang jumped over on Appa.

"We can't!" Katara said.

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere." Sasuke – who was sitting at the reigns – said.

"Katara, Sakura. What's wrong?" Aang asked concerned.

"We're not leaving!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you crazy?" Naruto said.

"They won't go, no matter what any of you say. They don't want to abandon the Earth-benders." Kakashi said and everyone looked at him "I expected as much, and that's why I've placed explosive tags all over this rig."

"Heh. I was hoping we could get some action here. I haven't been in a battle since Kyoshi Island." Sasuke said.

"What? Not you too?" Sokka said.

"Come on Sokka, don't be such a wimp." Naruto said as Aang and Sasuke got up on the rig followed by a reluctant Sokka.

"Fine." He mumbled in defeat before a spotlight almost hit them.

"We should find someplace to hide." Kakashi said before they walked away as Aang whispered something into Appa's ear before the large bison flew away as Momo flew over to Naruto. Just after the group had gotten away however, two Fire-Nation soldiers walked by and spotted the sky-bison.

As Appa soars overhead to fly away and hide_. _"Look!" One of them said.

**==With the Warden==**

"Tell me exactly what you saw." The Warden said as he turned around to look at the two who had spotted Appa.

"Well, sir. It looked like a flying bison." One of them said.

"What?" The Warden asked.

"It was a giant flying buffalo, sir. With an empty saddle." The other soldier said.

"Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?" The Warden asked.

"Uhhh…. I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point, is it sir?" One of the soldiers said.

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!" The Warden said furiously before throwing the soldier down into the water and he turned to the other one.

"You! Wake up the captain! Search the entire rig!" The Warden said as he walked away.

"Uh, sir." The soldier said.

"What?" The Warden asked with annoyed tone as he stopped walking.

"That was the captain you just threw overboard, so…" The soldier said timidly.

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard, and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it!" The Warden saidstill quite annoyed_._

**==With the group==**

As Momo peeps over a wooden crate where the group is safely hiding behind numerous boxes. Scene opens up to show the everyone huddled together seated on the metal ground in the darkness.

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka said.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane!" Aang said and the others looked at him with dumbfounded expressions "The Warden would run away, and we'd steal his keys."

Naruto then hit Aang on the head before asking. "You really think he'd let his keys stay behind?"

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang said.

"Katara tried talking the Earth-benders into fighting back, but it didn't work." Sakura said.

"If there were just a way to help them help themselves." Katara said.

"Maybe they'd change their minds if we'd present some kind of earth for them!" Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you heard the Warden, didn't you? This entire place is made of metal." Sakura said while Lays her palm to the surface.

"When snoozing around earlier, I found several crates filled with coal, they could use that for bending instead." Kakashi said.

**==Later Next Morning==**

"It's almost dawn, we're running out of time. You sure this is gonna work?" Katara said as she, Sokka, Sakura and Sasuke were at an air-vent that was in the middle of the place where the prisoners were.

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village, we're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale! There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of this island, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang and Naruto closed off all the vents except one, when they do their Air-bending, the coal only has one place to go. Right back here!" Sokka explained.

"There's the intruders!" The four of them then noticed that they were surrounded by Fire-Nation soldiers, and the prisoners were also standing there.

"Stand back, I'm warning you!" Sokka yelled as he got his boomerang.

"Katara, Sakura, stop! You can't win this fight!" Tyro yelled roughly.

"Listen to him well, children! You're one mistake away from dying where you stand!" The Warden said as he came.

But then suddenly, all of the coal flew out of the vent and fell down in front of the Earth-benders, before Aang, Naruto and Momo came up and the two Avatars landed on the coal as Momo landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Here's your chance, Earth-benders!" Katara said before picking up a piece of coal and continued "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Haru was then about to step forward, but he was stopped by his father and several of the other Earth-benders stepped back and the Warden laughed.

"Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would chance these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces! Their spirits were broken a long time ago! Ooh. But you still believe in them, how sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You failed!" He said before turning around to leave, but then one of the soldiers were blocking his path "Move aside!"

"I don't think so!" The soldier said while smiling.

"What?" The Warden asked before there was a puff of smoke as Kakashi dropped his Henge.

"Earth-benders! This is your chance to fight for your freedom, with all of us working together, the Fire-Nation soldiers won't stand a chance!" Naruto said before the Warden looked over his shoulder at him.

"It's no use boy! They'll never…" But he was cut off when a stone hit him on the forehead and he looked towards where it came from to see Haru. He then sent a wave of fire at the boy, but a wall of coal came up and protected him and he looked back to see that his father was the one to raise the wall.

"Show no mercy!" The Warden said before he and several other Fire-Nation soldiers sent waves of fire at the Earth-benders, but Tyro, Haru and two other Earth-benders put up a wall of coil to stop the fire.

"For the Earth-Kingdom, ATTACK!" Tyro yelled as he threw the coil down on the ground, sending many stones towards the Fire-benders.

Kakashi went through a series of hand signs before saying "Water-Style: Water Dragon jutsu." And a dragon of water suddenly came out of the ocean and went down on several Fire-Nation soldiers.

"Fire-Style: Grat FIreball jutsu." Sasuke called out as he sent a fire ball flying straight at a Fire-bender who then defended himself with a wall of fire. But as the fire faded, Sasuke came up in front of him and stabbed him with a kunai.

Sokka ran towards a Fire-Nation soldier, grabbed his spear and cut it with his boomerang before throwing it into the air where Momo caught it, and they did that to several other Fire-Nation soldiers too.

Sakura threw a shuriken at a Fire-Nation soldier's neck before a Fire-bender shot a fire ball at her from behind, but Katara came up behind her and blocked the fire with water.

"You should be a little more careful there, Sakura!" She said.

"You don't have to worry about me Katara, I'll be fine." Sakura said before she bended some water out of her water-pouch and sent it at another Fire-bender as Katara took out the first one.

Naruto sent a wave of air at some of the Fire-Nation soldiers, sending them into the ocean before dodging a fire ball and sending the Fire-bender who threw it, into a wall… hard.

Tyro and Haru bended a large amount of coal into the air before forming it into a ball and they brought it down in-between them as they compressed it into a single rock and they threw it straight at the door, opening an escape route.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!" Tyro yelled before everyone started running for the ship.

"Do not let them escape!" The Warden yelled as he and several other Fire-benders sent waves of fire after them.

Aang then stopped running before using Air-bending generate to form a small tunnel of air in-between his arms and up his back before saying "Guys! Throw me some coal!" Sokka, Katara and Sakura then put coal at the top of the air tunnel which was behind Aang's head and the small stones are thrown at the Fire-benders, knocking them down.

Tyro, Haru and another Earth-bender then moved the coal the Fire-benders were now lying on towards each other, creating a platform of coal that the Fire-benders were on before moving it to over the ocean.

"No, please. I can't swim!" The Warden said plead.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float!" Tyro said before dropping them into the water below.

**==Later==**

The Earth-benders had taken the three Fire-Nation ships that were there and were now, finally sailing away from the prison rig as Appa was swimming in the water next to the lead ship, where Tyro, Haru, Katara, Naruto and Kakashi where.

"I want to thank you for saving me, for saving us." Haru said.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara said denying as she scratched the back of her head.

"It wasn't the coal, Katara! It was you!" Haru said causing Katara blushed.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water-Tribe and Naruto of Konoha! My family, and everyone here owes you much." Tyro said. **(AN: Just in case you're wondering, Tyro knew of Konoha because Naruto had told him about it.)**

"So, I guess you're going home now." Katara said.

"Yes, to take back my village!" Tyro said before he turned to all the others and yelled "To take back all of our villages! The Fire-Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

"Well, then. Let's celebrate your new rebellion by destroying that rig!" Kakashi said before making a hand sign, and everyone watched as the rig blew up and they cheered.

"Come with us!" Haru said.

"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home, ours is to get Aang and Naruto to the North-Pole." Katara said gazes over the rail to see Momo join Aang atop Appa's head, floating in the ocean.

"Naruto!" Tyro said.

"Yes?" Naruto said, seeing as though the people of this time hasn't started to use Japanese yet, except for the honorifics.

"Take this scroll." Tyro said as he handed Naruto a scroll "It's an Earth-bending scroll containing techniques that I, myself invented."

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he looked at the scroll in his hands.

"But don't get too excited about it yet, I've heard that it's especially difficult for an Avatar to learn the element that's the opposite of their own, and Earth is the opposite of Air. It might be best for you to find an Earth-bending teacher before learning any of these techniques." Tyro said before Naruto thanked him again and jumped over to Appa to show the scroll to Aang as Kakashi followed.

Haru said. "That's them, isn't it? The Avatar, and the other is from the future that father give the scroll to him. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..." While Aang airbends an encased piece of coal. Momo jumps into his lap_,_

"Katara. Thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again, I only wish there was some way…" Haru said.

"I know…" Katara said as she brought her hand up to her neck only to discover that her mother's necklace was gonna "My mother's necklace! It's gone!" she panic.

**==Remains of the Prison Rig==**

On a small piece of the rig was floating on the water was Katara's necklace lying, before someone suddenly picked it up, and that someone was none other than Prince seizes Katara's necklace in his fingers, lifting it to stare at it grimly.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

* * *

Aang: "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job."

Old man: "My village desperately needs your help… For the last few days at sunset, a Spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white Spirit… Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit world, than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and Spirits."

Zuko "Uncle! Uncle, where are you? … That pile of rocks… My uncle's been captured by Earth-benders!"

Earth-bender "He's no ordinary soldier! This is the Fire-Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh! But now, he's our prisoner."

Naruto "Is that what Roku wants to talk to us about? A comet?"

Iroh "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: Winter Solstice part 1: The Spirit world."

* * *

**==-Character status-==**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Level: 6

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air.

**Aang**

Level: 8

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air tunnel.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 4

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender.

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

**Katara**

Level: 4

Role: Water-Bender

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 6

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Sokka**

Level: 3

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Haru**

Level: 5

Role: Earth Bender

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom

Techniques: Rock throw, Four Formation: Rock wall, Earth compression.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Earth.

**Kakashi Hatake**

Level: 31

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Sennen Goroshi, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju zanshu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Moguragakure, Fuja hoin, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure, Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Jibashi, Suiton: Suiryudan, Sairento kiringu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga, Raikiri.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Tyro**

Level: 30

Role: Earthbending Master, Resistance Leader.

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom, Resistance.

Techniques: Rock throw, Rock Wall, Four Formation: Rock wall, Earth shake, Earth platform, Destroyer boulder, Earth compression.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Earth.

**Warden**

Level: 23

Role: Warden of the Prison Rig

Affiliation: Fire Nation

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire stream, Flamethrower.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

* * *

**Finished Date:** 4/27/2014/8:56pm - 4/27/2014/9:10pm

* * *

**So, there you have it another chapter? Since Zuko got Katara's necklace that belongs to her mother. As Zuko will pursuit the Avatars, and since the next Chapter that I come up soon for the the 'Great Divide' Chapter? Since Kuruma no Kyubi' still not for at least, and this time... I will make a better chapter. But since I continue make the Bleach/Naruto Xover about 'Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow**' **Story, and Preview and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 6: Water: Winter Solstice Part 1

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 6: Winter Solstice part 1: The Spirit world

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Chapter Start)**

It was a peaceful cloudy sky, A messenger hawk floats into view, emitting a cry. When Appa overshadows the bear and roars, it shrieks again and stoops down, swiveling out of view. and uneventful day as the group flew through the air on Appa above cloud level.

"Those clouds look soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land on a big soft cottony heap." Katara said as she lay in the saddle and looked down on the clouds somewhat dreamily.

"Maybe you should give it a try." Sokka said mockingly with a smile.

"You're hilarious." Katara said annoyance; sarcastically as she looks away from him.

"I'll try it!" Aang said excitedly as he woke up before grabbing his glider and jumping out of the saddle down towards the clouds as Katara, Sokka, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto – who was at the reigns – looked after him.

"Yeah!"Aang falls down spreadeagled, laughing joyously.

"I've really got to get myself one of those gliders." Naruto said before Aang went straight through a cloud and came back up on the other side of Appa and landed in the saddle, soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." He said before Air-bending himself dry.

"Well, then maybe Sakura and Katara can learn some Cloud-bending!" Naruto said joke.

"Very funny, Naruto!" Sakura said as she looked towards her blond teammate, but just then she noticed something in the distance "Hey, what is that?"

Everyone looked towards where Sakura was looking to see that a large part of the forest under them had been burned down, making it look like there was a great scar on the land.

"It's like a scar." Sokka said.

Soon after, they had landed on the ground where the scar was to see that the forest had been burned down.

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere." Sokka said.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked as she looked at the bald Avatar.

"Fire-Nation!" Kakashi said as he observed the footprints.

"Those evil savages make me sick, they have no respect for…" Naruto started, but Sakura hushed him before pointing at Aang who seemed quite depressed.

Bold Avatar sighs. He picks up some ash as it slowly seeps through his hand and drops to the ground; sadly. "Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang said.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara said.

"Yes it does! It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job." Aang said sadly with his sadly gesture.

"Hey, I don't know how to do it either, but isn't that why we're going to the North-Pole?" Naruto asked with sad smile.

"That's right, we're going there to find you two a teacher." Sakura said smiling softly.

"Yeah, a Water-bending teacher, but there's no one who could teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Giyatso-sensei said that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang said.

"The Avatar that came before you? He died over 100 years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Aang said as Momo jumps off Naruto's shoulder then comes up to Aang and settles in his lap.

**==Hot-springs near Zuko's ship==**

"Uncle! It's time to leave, where are you? Uncle Iroh?" Zuko yelled as he walked towards some hot-springs.

"Over here!" Iroh said as he was sitting in a hot-spring relaxing.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatars' trail, and I don't want to lose them!" Zuko said.

"You look tired Prince Zuko, why don't you join me in these hot-springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh said.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko said.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right, I heated it myself." Iroh said before he brought his hands together, with his left hand clenched into a fist and his right hand extended as he sent hot air out of his nose to heat up the water some more.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Zuko said.

"Very well." Iroh said as he stood up and Zuko held his right arm in front of his eyes as he closed said eyes.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!" He said as he walked away and Iroh sat back down to relax.

**==With the Group==**

"Hey, Aang. Are you ready to be cheered up?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Aang.

"No." Aang said before Sakura threw an acorn at him "Ow! Hey how is that cheering me up?" While rubbing hie head.

"It cheered me up!" Sokka said chuckled before Sakura threw an acorn at him "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Sakura said as she gave Aang the acorn.

"Thanks, Sakura." Aang said and Sakura smiled before she noticed an old man that was walking towards them.

"Hey, Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"When I saw the sky-bison, I thought it was impossible." The man said as he walked towards Aang "But those markings. Are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang then looks at Kakashi who nods before turning to the old man and nods.

"My village desperately needs your help." The old man said.

**==Senlin Village - Sunset==**

As the group entered the village at sunset, they noticed that some of the houses were damaged, and one in particular was nearly completely destroyed.

"This young person is the Avatar." The old man said once they had entered the village hall as he gestured to Aang.

"So the rumors of your return are true." The village leader said as he approached the group before he bowed in respect "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence Avatar."

"Nice to meet you too. So... is there something I can help you with?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure." The village leader said.

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope." The old man said before turning to the group. "For the last few days at sunset, a Spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white Spirit." The old man said.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What's a Spirit?" Sakura asked as she looked up at her sensei.

"Well, Sakura. A Spirit is a… hmmm…" Kakashi said before he started thinking… he didn't know the answer to that question.

"A Spirit is a non-physical entity that usually resides in the Spirit world." Naruto said and Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stared at him "What?"

"How'd you know that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Huh… I don't know, it just sorta came to me." Naruto said.

'_Must be because he's the Avatar.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Of course.'_ Sakura thought.

"So, why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know. But each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the Winter Solstice draws near." The village leader said.

"What happens at the Solstice?" Kakashi asked.

"As a Solstice approaches, the Natural world and the Spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man said. As the Village Leader turn his head to Aang.

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction, once the Solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen!" The village leader said.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Aang asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit world, than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and Spirits." The old man said.

"Right… that's me." Aang said.

"Hey, great bridge guy, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked, and she and Aang walked over to a nearby window.

"Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this." Katara said.

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit world." Aang said before he noticed that Katara, Sakura, Sokka and Sasuke were staring at him with weird looks "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So, can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I'll have to do will just… come to me." Aang said.

"Hey, don't worry Aang. I'm here too. Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"I think you can do it Aang." Katara said with a kind and reassuring smile.

"Me too." Sakura said same expression.

"Yeah. We're all gonna get eaten by a Spirit monster." Sokka said similar expressionand Sakura hit him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

**==Hot-springs near Zuko's ship==**

Iroh was sitting in the hot-spring, sleeping until he heard some rustling in the bushes and he instantly woke up.

"Who's there?" He asked before a small meadow-vole came up by the side of the hot-spring "A meadow-vole." Iroh then let the small rodent climb up on his hand "I should have known. You startled me little one." He then leaned back in the water "It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline. But it was a very sweet nap."

He let the meadow-vole go back down on the side of the hot-spring and it ran a little until it was in front of him and it started jumping up and down furiously as if to warn him of something before the ground suddenly started shaking. Three trails of dust clouds that moved along the ground then came towards him and small stalagmites shot up at him from the hot-spring's walls, trapping him before three Earth-benders came down.

One of them took Iroh's clothes off of a nearby branch and looked at their commanding officer who was approaching them.

"He's a Fire-Nation soldier!" The Earth-bender said.

"He's no ordinary soldier! This is the Fire-Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh! But now, he's our prisoner." The commander of the Earth-benders said with a stern look.

**==Senlin Village==**

Naruto and Aang were standing just outside the village's main hall's door and said door closed behind them before they started walking through the village.

"Hello, Spirit! Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try and help stuff." Aang said as they walked towards the village gate.

"This isn't right. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while the dobe and Aang waits for some monster to show up!" Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"If anyone can save us, they can." The old man said.

"I still think they shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka said and shortly afterwards, the sun set.

"Well, it's sunset, so where is he?" Naruto asked as he looked at Aang.

"I don't know. Hey, Hei Bai! Well, Spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang said before spinning his glider over his head and slamming it down on the ground in front of him "Okay? Well, I guess that's settled then."

"Yeah, right. Like some huge and powerful Spirit will listen to what a kid like you says." Naruto muttered to himself sarcastically as he watched Aang walk back towards the village's main hall.

"**It's coming!"** Naruto heard a voice in his head just before a large black and white Spirit appeared and walked in through the village gate.

'_Whoa, it's bigger than I thought.'_ He thought as the Spirit started following Aang and he yelled "Hey, Aang, behind you!" And Aang turned around to see the large Spirit.

"You must be the Hei Bai Spirit. My name is…" He was cut off however when Hei Bai released some kind of screech that sent out blue waves of energy. He then stood up on his hind legs and let out another screech before walking over Aang who yelled after him "My name is Aang, I'm the Avatar, and I would like to help!" He then ran after the Spirit while yelling "Hey, wait up!" As Hei Bai wreaks havoc, smashing buildings and destroying a tower with energy. "Uhhh" Aang said.

"It's no use Aang, he's not listening!" Naruto said as he ran over to his fellow Avatar.

"The Avatar's methods are... unusual and also the other Avatar too." Village leader said.

"It doesn't seem to interested in what Aang's saying. Maybe we should go help them."

"No. Only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei Bai." Old man said.

"Aang and Naruto will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka." Sakura said.

Hei Bai was standing next to a damaged house before destroying it by simply swinging his left arm, and then he suddenly moved almost too fast for the eye to see and damaged another house. He then moved quickly again and appeared next to a tower before punching it with both of his hands and releasing a screech which destroyed it and he then vanished in the direction of the village's main hall.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going out there to help them!" Sasuke said before leaping out the window.

"No wait!" The old man said, but it was too late.

"Wait, Sasuke! I'm coming too!" Sakura yelled before jumping out the window herself.

Naruto jumped up on the roof of a house that was just behind Hei Bai.

"Hey, Hei Bai! This is the Avatar speaking, you know, the bridge between our two worlds! I would like to ask you to kindly stop what you're doing, or I will have to stop you by force!" He yelled before forming the Shadow Clones hand sign and four clones appeared, but the Spirit then turned around and swiped his arm at them, making the clones puff away while the original Naruto hit the roof of another house and fell down towards the ground before landing on his feet.

"That's it, they need help!" Sokka said before he too jumped out the window and ran towards the Spirit.

"Sokka, Wait!" Katara yelled.

"Fire-Style: Grand Fireball jutsu." Sasuke called out as the fire ball flew out of his mouth and went straight for the large Spirit. As soon as it hit however, the Spirit turned to him and attempted to grab him, but Sakura managed to push him out of the way just in time and she got taken instead.

"Ah. Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the Spirit as he turned to leave the village, but as he approached the gate, Sokka came up in front of him and threw his boomerang, but it had absolutely no effect and Hei Bai suddenly grabbed him too.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled before he got his glider and flew after the Spirit while Naruto ran, using chakra to increase his speed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he realized what had just happened while Katara ran towards the gate.

"Sokka!" She yelled before the villagers and Kakashi came over.

**==Hot-springs near Zuko's Ship==**

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko yelled as he and a couple of his men walked towards the hot-springs where Iroh had been earlier.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." One of the soldiers said.

"Something's not right here…" Zuko said before noticing a pile of rocks in the hot-spring that his uncle had been in earlier "That pile of rocks!"

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill, those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by Earth-benders!" Zuko said.

**==With Aang and Naruto==**

Aang and Naruto continued to follow Hei Bai as quickly pursue as they could.

"Hey, Aang! Over here!" Sokka yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

They then came out in the burned part of the forest and Aang and Naruto managed to get closer to the Spirit.

"Help!" Sokka yelled.

"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang said as he flew closer to Sokka as he held out his hand, to grab Sokka's.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he got closer to his crush and he held out his hand to grab Sakura's.

Just as Aang grabbed Sokka's hand and Naruto grabbed Sakura's however, Hei Bai, along with the two vanished and Aang crashed down to the ground as Naruto tripped, and they both fell into what looked to be a bear's nest with the statues of a bear mother and several cubs at the edges as Aang and Naruto are unconscious in the middle.

"SOKKA! SAKURA!" Aang cried out as he woke up.

"So, you're finally awake." He looked towards Naruto who was sitting on one of the bear cubs as though it was a chair.

"Naruto!" Aang said before looking down on the ground with a sad expression on his face "We failed."

"Nah, don't talk like that Aang, we've got more chances to get them back. We'll just try again tomorrow. Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

**==With Iroh==**

On a road not too far away from the village were the four Earth-benders riding their ostrich-horses through the woods, and behind one of the Earth-benders where Iroh sitting with his legs bounded together by a rope and he had chains around his body and hand-cuffs around his wrists.

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked.

"We're taking you to face justice!" The commander of the Earth-benders said.

"Right. But where, specifically? " Iroh asked.

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days. But it would not yield to you." The commander of the Earth-benders said.

"Ah. The great city of Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh said.

"It was greater than you were apparently." The commander of the Earth-benders said.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se. after 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired." Iroh said before yawning and leaning on the back of the Earth-bender that was riding the ostrich-horse he was on "And I'm still tired."

He then seemed to fall asleep before falling off the ostrich-horse and down on the ground before the Earth-benders lifted him up and carried him back on the ostrich-horse, what they didn't notice however was that one of Iroh's stinking sandals were lying on the ground behind and smiles cleverly.

**==Senlin Village==**

Katara was sitting at the village gate and looked into the forest as the old man came up behind her.

"I'm sure they'll be back." The old man said.

"I know." Katara said.

"You should get some rest." The old man said as he put a blanket over Katara to keep her warm.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Katara said.

"Your brother and friend are in good hands, I would be shocked if the Avatars returned without them." The old man said as Aang and Naruto approached them.

"Katara… Katara, we lost them." Aang said as dawn came, but neither Katara nor the old man had heard him as he and Naruto walked closer to them.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon." The old man said.

"What? Hey, we're right here. Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"**Haven't you figured it out yet, kid?"** A voice that seemed to come from all around them said.

"Hey, Naruto. Did you hear that?" Aang asked as he looked at Naruto who nodded.

"You, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**Who I am? I think you already know, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"** Naruto's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"You're the Nine-Tailed Fox?" He asked.

"**Hai!"** Kyubi said.

"How is it that you can talk to us like this?" Naruto asked.

"**We're in the Spirit world, and in here I have a lot more freedom!"** Kyubi said.

"Wait a minute, who are you anyway? And where are you?" Aang asked as he looked around.

"**The humans know me as Nine-Tailed Fox. I am the most powerful Spirit of my time, and as for where I am…"** Kyubi said and suddenly a large transparent blue fox with nine tails appeared, and there were blue chains that came out of Naruto's stomach and went around the fox's body. **(AN: Remember, in this episode of the cartoon, everything in the Spirit world is blue and transparent instead Red, so his Name will be reveal when the time comes.)**

"What the…? And I thought Hei Bai was big! You're even bigger than the trees!" Aang said before noticing the chains "And what's with the chains?"

"Well, you see..." Naruto started.

**==With Zuko==**

Zuko was on the road that the Earth-benders had been on earlier and he picked up the sandal that his uncle had left behind before sniffing on it, and immediately reacting to the horrible smell.

"Yep, that's uncle Iroh." He then stood up and got up on the back of his komodo-rhino.

**==Senlin Village==**

"What? So your own father put that Spirit inside of you?" Aang asked and Naruto nodded.

"Hai, but he saved the village by doing it, and it can't have been easy on him either, so I'll forgive him." Naruto said before grabbing one of the chains and forcing Kyubi back into him.

Sasuke then came over and sat down next to Katara.

"You've been waiting here the whole night?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you think their all right?" She asked.

"Don't worry, they're in good hands. If I know Naruto, he won't quit searching until he's found them, even if he has to go to the Spirit world to do so!" Sasuke said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"He's got no idea how right he is." He said.

"But still, what are we supposed to do?" Aang asked before looking up towards the sky "Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?"

Appa approaches letting Sasuke and Katara attention to see the sky-bison. As Katara rubbing his nose and said. "It's okay, Appa, don't worry. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." As the three return the village.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a roar.

"Sokka/Sakura?" They asked respectively as they noticed what looked like a bright light and as they narrowed their eyes, they could see that it was a dragon that was coming towards them.

"That's definitely not Sakura or Sokka." Naruto said before Aang got out the wings of his glider and attempted to fly away, but he just fell back down to the ground.

"**Don't worry, that's not a malevolent Spirit."** Kyubi said.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe what you say." Naruto said before attempting to send a gust of wind at the dragon, but it didn't work "What? I can't Air-bend in the Spirit World?" He then formed the Kage Bunshin hand sign "Shadow Clone jutsu." But nothing happened "Ah, jutsus don't work either!"

The dragon then landed in front of them and looked down on the two Avatars.

"You don't know where Sokka and Sakura is, do you?" Aang asked.

The dragon then lowered his head down towards them before each of his whiskers moved towards their foreheads, one whisker touched Aang on the forehead while the other touched Naruto's. The two then saw a vision of a red dragon identical to the one in front of them now and just behind its head was Avatar Roku sitting.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide, like Appa is to me!" Aang said.

"We need to save our friends and we don't know how. Is there some way for us to talk to Roku?" Naruto asked and the dragon lay down on the ground to allow the two Air-benders to climb up on him and they did.

"We'll be back Katara-chan." Aang said as he gaze Katara, Sasuke and Appa.

"Take us to Roku!" Naruto said and the dragon stood up before flying off.

**==With Iroh==**

The Earth-benders were riding up a mountain trail, and suddenly Iroh saw a dragon which had the two Avatars riding on it fly overhead, but none of the Earth-benders had noticed it however.

"What's the problem?" The commander of the Earth-benders asked.

"Nothing." Iroh said before coming up with a plan "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy, and these shackles are too loose."

"Too loose?" The commander of the Earth-benders asked.

"That's right, the cuffs are loose and they tangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them, so they wouldn't shake around so much." Iroh said.

"Very well." The commander of the Earth-benders said before looking at the one who was riding the ostrich-horse that Iroh was sitting on "Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand-cuffs!"

They then stopped as the corporal dismounted his ostrich-horse and went to tighten Iroh's hand-cuffs, but Iroh breathed hot-air out of his nose to heat up the hand-cuff that around his left wrist, making it turn red. When the corporal then held his hand over the hand-cuff, Iroh brought his right hand down on the Earth-bender's hand, so that his hand was burned by the hot hand-cuff. Iroh then released him and he went down on his knees while screaming before the old, but powerful Fire-bender jumped down from the ostrich-horse before jumping into the air and kicking a fire ball at the feet of two of the ostrich-horses.

Iroh landed with his back on the ground before he rolled towards a cliff and went down as the Earth-benders had problems keeping their ostrich-horses under control.

**==Fire-Nation, Crescent Island==**

The dragon flew towards a crescent-shaped island that had a volcano in the middle of it. The dragon then flew through the open door of a temple before flying straight up towards the ceiling.

"Hey, what are you doing? Watch out! We're gonna crash! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled before they suddenly flew right through the ceiling.

They then came up into a room which had a large circular calendar on the ground, and at the wall opposite to a door into the room was the statue of Avatar Roku, and behind him were there some kind of wall that looked like orange flames.

Naruto and Aang jumped down from the dragon's back and they walked towards the statue.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku." Aang said as they looked at the statue.

They then turned around before the dragon's whiskers again touched their foreheads, and this time they saw a vision of a comet.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to us about? A comet?" Naruto asked before he and Aang looked back at the statue before looking back at the dragon.

"When can we talk to him?" Aang asked and the dragon lowered his head to reveal a pink light that came from the sun, shining through a ruby and it hit the flame wall, just to the right of Roku's head. **(AN: From Naruto and Aang's point of view that is.) **  
_This is just to the right of Roku's statue. _

The dragon's whiskers touched their foreheads again and this time they saw the passing of days over the island, and each day in their vision, the light of the sun hit a different place until it eventually hit the face of Roku's statue when it close.

"It's a calendar! And the light will reach Roku on the solstice!" Aang said while stare the pattern as he and Naruto looked at the circle on the ground and then at the statue before looking at each other.

"And that must be when we can talk to Roku! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, but then they turned to the dragon.

"We can't wait that long. We have to save Sokka and Sakura now!" Aang said before the dragon flew them back towards the Earth-Kingdom.

**==Earth-Kingdom, with Iroh==**

Iroh rolled down the side of the cliff as one of the Earth-benders sent a wave of dust and rocks at him, trapping him. Three of them then jumped down and skidded along the cliff-side until they reached the former general.

"He is too dangerous, captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now." One of the men said.

"I agree, he must be dealt with immediately and severely." The captain said before Iroh spat out a rock.

**==Skies above the forest==**

Katara had taken Appa out to try and find their missing friends.

"It's no use, Appa. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." She said before turning the bison around.

**==On the ground below her==**

Zuko was following the trail left by the ostrich-horses when he noticed something and looked up into the air to see Appa.

"The Avatars." He was then about to follow them, but then looked back at the tracks of the ostrich-horses and decided that his uncle's life was more important right now.

**==With the Avatars==**

The dragon flew through the burned-down forest and towards where Aang's body seemed to be sitting on top of the bear statue's head and Naruto's body was sitting by the statue's feet, and as soon as the dragon flew through the statue's head, Aang and Naruto came into their respective bodies.

The two then opened their eyes and Aang jumped down on the ground as Naruto stood up and they both looked into the bear statue's eyes, before Aang flew away with his glider and Naruto ran.

**==Senlin Village==**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Katara were standing outside the doors to the village's main hall, and then they looked up when Aang and Naruto finally returned.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed as she ran over to Aang and hugged him as Momo flew down from a roof and landed on Naruto's head while Sasuke came over to him.

"I was wondering when you'd build up the courage to come back, dobe." He said.

"Oh, shut up, teme." Naruto retorted as they both smiled, most people probably wouldn't be able to see it, but there were friendship hidden behind those words.

"Where's Sokka and Sakura?" Katara asked.

"We're not sure." Naruto replied in Aang's stead before sun-set came.

**==With Iroh==**

Iroh and the five Earth-benders were in the middle of a crater and Iroh was tied to a rock as his arms were extended out over the top of the rock.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The captain said before Earth-bending a boulder out of the ground and bringing it up over Iroh's arms before dropping it, but just then, Zuko came and kicked the rock away before kicking the chains which bound Iroh to the rock, freeing him.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh commented as he stood up on his feet.

"You taught me well." Zuko said.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two, you're clearly out-numbered." The captain said.

"Aah. That's true, but you are clearly out-matched!" Iroh said before the captain stomped the ground, making boulders come up of it, supporting each of his men with a boulder. Then the other four Earth-benders sent one boulder each at the two Fire-benders.

Iroh just used the chains that was attached to his hand-cuffs to brake the boulders as Zuko swiped his feet along the ground to knock out two of the Earth-benders, one of which got a boulder that he was gonna throw at the Fire-Prince down over himself.

Two of the Earth-benders then threw a large boulder at Zuko, but Iroh grabbed said boulder with his chains before swinging it around and throwing it straight back at the Earth-benders.

The captain then stomped the ground, making three boulders come up and he sent all three of them flying towards Zuko who dodged to the left to avoid the first one then to the right to avoid the second one and he ducked under the third one before swiping his foot along the ground, sending a wave of fire at the Earth-bender.

Zuko then punched the air, sending out one fire ball and he punched the air again to send out a second fire ball, but the captain blocked it with his helmet before sending a wave of earth into the air, but before he could throw it at the prince, Iroh's chains wrapped themselves around his feet and the retired general pulled, making the captain fall and the earth fell down on him.

As Zuko has his hand on his shoulder. "Now would you please put on some clothes?" He asked.

**==Senlin Village==**

Aang and Naruto stood at the gate to the village as they waited for Hei Bai to show up again, they then decided to walked back into the village and as they walked past a house, Hei Bai appeared on the other side of it, destroying it in the proses, and the two Avatars protected themselves from the debris whit their Air-bending.

"Aang, Naruto, what're you doing? Run." Katara yelled as none of them moved from where they were standing.

Hei Bai then released a screech before running towards the main hall, but Aang and Naruto ran towards him before jumping over him and they both touched his forehead, before seeing that he originally was a panda-bear.

"You're the Spirit of this forest." Naruto said as he and Aang landed in front of him.

"Now I understand, you're upset and angry because your home was burned down, when I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest will grow back." Aang said before holding up the acorn that Sakura had given him, before lying it down on the ground and the Spirit picked it up and looked at it before turning around as he transformed into a panda-bear.

As he walked out the gate, several bamboo stalks suddenly appeared and the people that had been taken by the Spirit walked out of them.

"Sokka/Sakura!" Katara and Naruto yelled respectively as they ran towards them and Katara hugged Sokka while Naruto got punched by Sakura for trying to hug her.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?" Katara said.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka said before walking off.

Shortly after, the village leader and elders were standing in front of the group.

"Thank you, Avatars. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done." The leader of the village said.

"You some supplies, and some money." Sokka said before Katara elbowed him.

"Sokka!" She said.

"What? We need stuff." Sokka said.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The leader of the village said as he bowed before walking away.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, Aang, you figured out what to do all on your own." Kakashi said. **(AN: With that, he means that they figured it out without needing anyone to tell them what to do.)**

"Actually, we did have a little help, and there's something else…" Naruto said as he remembered the vision with the comet.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to talk to Roku, and we think we've found a way to contact his Spirit." Aang said.

"That's great!" Sakura said.

"Creepy, but great." Sokka said.

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island, and if we go there on the solstice, me and Aang-san'll be able to speak with him." Naruto said.

"But the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem…" Naruto said before looking at Aang who continued for him.

"The island is in the Fire-Nation."

Causing the water-tribe siblings grow fearful along with Sakura and with Kakashi and Sasuke with their eyes widen. The shot slowly moves up to the moon.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter preview==**

* * *

Iroh: "You give him too much credit, my brother is not the understanding type!"

Zhao: "The Avatar, and the banished prince. This must be my lucky day."

Great Sage: "We are the Fire-Sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

Sasuke: "Five fire blasts, huh? … Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu."

Aang: "We don't know what we're doing, all we know is Air-bending!"

Roku: "It's good to see you, Aang. And you too, Naruto."

Zuko: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: Avatar Roku."

Zhao: "Ready, FIRE!"

Shyu: "Avatar Roku!"

* * *

**==-Character Status-==**

* * *

**AN: New Status**

** ...** - Trademark

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Level: 7

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin , Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air,

**Aang**

Level: 9

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter , Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air tunnel.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 4

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

**Katara**

Level: 4

Role: Water-Bender

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 6

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo(Fireball) .

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Sokka**

Level: 3

Role: Warrior, Tactician (Soon).

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Zuko**

Level: 12

Role: Exile Crown Prince, Firebender

Rank: Prince

Affiliation: Fire Nation

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Iroh**

Level: 40

Role: Firebending Instructor.

Rank: General (Former).

Affiliation: Fire Nation

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip, Flamethrower, Fire storm, Explosion, Fire breath, Lightning, Redirect Lightning, Dragon of the West.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

* * *

**Finished Date:** 4/28/2014/3:01pm - **Updated Date: **4/28/2014/7:29pm

* * *

**So that's that, the Problem solved, as Naruto and Aang told his friends about they know how to talk to Avatar Roku? By going to the Fire Nation.** **I wonder if they can make it on time by the for the sun hi Roku's statue. Stay tuned and Preview.**


	8. Ch 7: Water: Winter Solstice Part 2

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

* * *

**Czar:** Yo! A another chapter of Legend of Aang. Since Naruto and Aang tell everyone about to talk to Roku.

As the Cabbage Cage came by as the Merchant grab the Cabbage and holding it front of Czar.

**Gabbage Merchant:** You want to buy a Cabbage?

**Czar frowned:** You think you want me to buy some cabbage with there's a cabbage slug in those vegetables?

**Merchant protested:** No, no. There are no-

**Naruto extent his hand:** **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō**!

BOOM!

**Merchant exclaimed:** NO! MY CABBAGES! You pay for-

**Czar:** I don't care for this! This is my story! And you just came by and selling cabbages! And I want the freshes one! SPECTRES!

As the Spectre black ops uncloaked besides the merchant and restraint him.

**Czar:** Take him away! I don't want to see his face!

**Spectre 1:** Sir!

With the Merchant gone.

**Czar:** Sorry, I use the Bleach's Kido spell and Starcraft's Spectre? I highly recommended Spectres are my black ops, and I've some few things and so... the story continues.

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 7: Winter Solstice part 2: Avatar Roku

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis.

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Chapter Start)**

**==At Night in Senlin Village==**

The Night of full moon in the sky. It shows Senlin Village during early morning hours. Cut to a view from among the houses.

Aang was on the ground in front of Appa, pulling on the large bison's reigns as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting in the saddle.

"Let's go, Appa. Come on." Aang said as he pulled on the reigns before Appa let out a protesting growl "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka and Sakura aren't coming to the Fire-Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." He then looked up at the sky-bison and yelled "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" He pulled on the reigns again, but just fell down on the ground.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Aang looked towards the voice to see Sokka, Sakura, Katara and the villagers.

"Please don't go guys. The world can't afford to lose to the Fire-Nation. And neither can I." Katara said plead Desperately, the last part more to Aang than the others.

"Look, we're all pretty strong, while you three are weak. I don't know if we'd be able to protect you while we're in the Fire-Nation." Naruto said.

"HEY! Who said I was weak, baka? I'm a ninja too!" Sakura yelled.

"Face it Sakura, out of all of us here, you're the weakest. Even weaker than Sokka." Sasuke said and Sakura was shocked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sokka yelled.

"**Weaker than Sokka? No way!"** Sakura's inner self said as she mentally lifted a huge boulder above her head that she was sure even an Earth-bender would have problems lifting.

"Sakura, look, me and Aang have to go and speak to Avatar Roku in the Fire-Temple to find out what our vision means! And we wouldn't be able to bear it if anything were to happen to you guys. That's today!" Naruto said with turn his head away to Sakura.

"Then why can Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei come with you?" Sakura asked.

"Just let them come, they're not gonna let us go without them anyway, and at this rate we won't get to the island in time for the Solstice." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Aang and Naruto said in defeat at the same time.

Aang then jumped up on Appa's head as Sakura, Katara and Sokka climbed up the bison and got into the saddle and Momo landed on Naruto's shoulder. As Katara place her hand at Aang's shoulder and turn attention to katara behind.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang" Katara said letting Aang stares curiously.

"At least, not without your friends. We got your back." Sokka added and cause Aang smile so does with his friends.

"It's a long journey to the crescent island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sun-down. Good luck." The leader of the village said as he handed Aang some supplies.

"Thank you for…" Aang started, but he was cut off by the village leader.

"GO!" He sharply pointed toward the ocean and Appa then took for the skies.

**==Later that Morning==**

The village leader walked out the door of his house, not being able to sleep, and he was surprised when he saw Zuko standing there in his path.

"Having trouble sleeping?" The Fire-Prince asked before pushing the man through the door, knocking him down. Frontal shot as he approaches him_._ "Seen the Avatars lately?"

**==Sky, Appa==**

Day has come. Appa soars over the ocean. Aang, Water-Tribe Siblings and Team 7 all watch the ocean fearfully.

"Come on, we've got a long way to go. Faster!" Aang said seeing as though Appa wasn't flying very fast, and he immediately picked up his pace.

**==Ocean, Zuko's ship==**

"Sailing into Fire-Nation waters… Of all the foolish things you've done in your 16 years Prince Zuko-san, this is the most foolish!" Iroh said.

"I have no choice, uncle." Zuko said as he looked through a telescope to see where the Avatars where.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire-Lord banished you? What if you are caught?" Iroh asked angrily.

Zuko Breaks away from telescope. "I'm chasing the Avatars, my father will understand why I'm returning home!" He said as he looked back at his uncle.

"You give him too much credit, my brother is not the understanding type!" Iroh said before Zuko looked back through the telescope.

"There they are." Zuko said as he spotted Appa and he looked over his shoulder and yelled "Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

"Hey, Aang! We've got a problem!" Sakura said as she spotted Zuko's ship.

"And it's gaining fast!" Sokka added panicked.

"That's Zuko, but don't worry, he shouldn't be able to follow us into the Fire-Nation." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Why? Isn't he their prince or something?" Naruto asked.

"He was banished from the Fire-Nation three years ago." Kakashi said.

"How did you know that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well – unlike you – I've been studying this time, and its recent history. Things regarding the war specifically." Kakashi said.

"There's something happening down there!" Sakura said as a catapult came up on the deck on Zuko's ship.

A Fire Nation catapult is raised to the deck of Zuko's ship. It is loaded with a steaming projectile.

"Really, Prince Zuko, can't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh said as he was waving a small fan at his face and Zuko threw a fire ball at the oil-covered rock that was in the catapult.

"On my mark, FIRE!" He said and one of his men cut the rope and the fiery rock was sent flying towards the bison.

"Something's coming!" Naruto yelled and Aang pulled the reigns and they dodged the fiery projectile.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another fiery rock at us!" Katara said and all make faces and grasp their noses.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Aang said.

"A blockade…" Zuko said as he saw the blockade which indicated that they were entering Fire-Nation waters.

Birds-eye view of a two-row line of Fire Nation ships stretching across the ocean as far as the eye can see. Brief glimpse of numerous Fire Nation catapults prepared to fire.

"Technically we are still in Earth-Kingdom waters, turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh said.

"If we fly in north, we can go around the Fire-Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said as he turn his head behind.

"There's no time!" Sakura said.

"This is exactly why we didn't want you to come, it's too dangerous. Dattebayo." Naruto said.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara said.

"Let's run this blockade." Sokka said boldly.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang said as he pulled the reigns and Appa flew faster towards the blockade.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko said.

"Please, Prince Zuko-san, if the Fire-Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatars." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry, uncle." Zuko said quietly with sorrowfully before yelling "Run the blockade!"

**==Blockade, Commander Zhao's ship==**

"The Avatar… and the banished prince." Zhao said as he looked through his telescope before saying "This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" A soldier behind him asked.

"Shoot the bison down, captain." Zhao ordered.

"But there's a Fire-Navy ship out there, sir! One of our own, what if it's hit?" The captain said surprised.

"So be it, it belongs to a traitor. Ignite." Zhao said and the Fire-benders then ignited the oil-covered rocks that were in the catapults "LAUNCH!"

The Fire-Navy ships then fired the rocks at Appa and Zuko's ship, Aang was luckily able to navigate his way through the rain of burning rocks, though some of Appa's fur started burning, but Katara, Sakura and Momo quickly put out the flames.

"Appa, are you okay?" Aang asked and Appa gave an affirmative growl before the Air-bender pulled on the reigns and the sky-bison went even higher.

Zuko's ship sailed through the rain of rocks that sometimes sent waves crashing onto the ship's deck when they hit the water near the ship. However one of the burning projectiles managed to hit the rear of the ship.

"Prince Zuko. The engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs." An engineer yelled, but Zuko turned around.

"Do not stop this ship." He said, not wanting to lose the Avatars again.

"LAUNCH!" Zhao commanded and another wave of burning rocks was shot into the sky.

Appa came up, above the clouds before the fiery rocks suddenly came up there too and they were almost hit by one of them before flying through the chaos. Two of the rocks then hit eachother and Appa flew through the smoke left by them, but as they came out on the other side, Sokka fell out of the saddle and went down through the clouds.

"SOKKA!" Aang yelled before pulling on the reigns and bringing Appa down to the ocean and Katara managed to grab Sokka's arm as they were right above the water and she was able to pull him onto the saddle.

Appa then put his feet down on the water before immediately kicking off to get back into the air, but as he went up, a fish hit Sasuke on the face and he fell backwards before Momo caught the fish while Naruto was laughing.

As they flew further towards the blockade, several more fiery rocks were sent flying at them, though they managed to avoid all of them as they got closer to the Fire-Navy ships.

"Ready…" Zhao said as he waited for the bison to get closer "FIRE!" One last rock was then shot at the sky-bison, but Kakashi went through several hand signs.

"Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." A dragon of water suddenly came out of the ocean and crashed into the burning rock before taking it with it under the waves. Appa then, finally made it past the blockade and into the Fire-Nation.

"We made it!" Naruto said ecstatic.

"We got into the Fire-Nation. Great." Sokka said grimacing meekly and along with his sister in terror.

"I can't believe we have to go through that again." Sakura said.

"We told you not to come." Sasuke said.

**==Zhao's ship==**

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?" The captain asked.

"I'm not sure. But I bet a certain banished prince will know." Zhao said as he looked towards Zuko's ship which was still sailing towards them.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh said as their ship was headed straight towards where two ships would soon pass each other.

"We can make it!" Zuko said confidently.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, sir." The captain said as he had put together a boarding party to board Zuko's ship.

"Wait! Cut the engines and let them pass." Zhao said swiftly.

"Sir?" The captain asked, wondering what his superior was thinking.

Zuko's ship then sailed in-between the two much larger vessels and the prince looked up at Zhao as Iroh was wondering why he let them pass.

**==Sky, Appa==**

Appa flew through the sky as the hours went by and eventually, it was evening and Momo – who was resting atop Naruto, who was sleeping – was the first to notice it.

"There it is. Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he had been woken up by Momo "The island where Roku's dragon took us." Full view of Crescent Island and its smoking volcano as Appa descends_._

**==Crescent Island==**

"You did it buddy. Nice flying." Aang said as he hugged the bison before said bison bellows in satisfaction rolled over on his side and Sakura walked over and rubbed his belly.

"Ooh. You must be tired." She said smiles sweetly_._

"No, aah. I'm good, refreshed, and ready to fight some Fire-benders." Sokka said joyous as he was working outcausing Sakura's expresses dumbfounded interest.

"I was talking to Appa." Sakura responded dryly with props hand off hip_._

"Well I was talking to Momo." Sokka said with a Instantly halts exercise and Momo looked at him while clinging to a dead tree's branch.

Shortly after they were walking up a stone road bridge that led to the multi-story Fire-Temple.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka said as they were hiding in front of the entrance to the temple on a lower wall below steps.

"The Fire-Nation could have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Kakashi said.

"It's almost sun-down, we better hurry. Dattebayo!" Naruto said before they ran into the temple and through some corridors before coming to a large room.

"Wait. I think we're not alone here." Kakashi said before he and the others turned around to see five people wearing red robes and weird red hats.

"We are the Fire-Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." The leader of them – the Great-Sage – said.

"Great, I am the Avatar." Aang said and Naruto was about to say something too, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't. I don't think they know that there are two Avatars yet, and it'd be best if the Fire-Nation wouldn't find out about it." He whispered.

"We know." The Great-Sage said before punching a fire ball at them, but Aang used Air-bending to snuff out the flames.

"I'll hold them off, run!" Aang yelled and the others ran off before Aang made a sweeping-kick, sending a wave of air at the Fire-Sages' feet, making them fall.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Spread out and find him." The Great-Sage said as he and the others got up on their feet and spread out to search for the Avatar's group.

The group ran through the corridors of the temple until Aang came out of another corridor and said "Follow me!" Before running off.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sakura asked as the group followed Aang.

"Nope." Aang answered as he ran around a corner before coming back and running past everyone "Wrong way!"

The others looked after him before a Fire-Sage came out from behind the corner and they then followed Aang.

"Come back!" The Fire-Sage yelled before running after them.

The group then rounded another corner, but it led into a dead-end and they turned around to see the Fire-Sage.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend." The Fire-Sage said who raises a hand in peace.

"Fire-benders aren't our friends." Sokka said, but then they were shocked when the Fire-Sage walked over to Aang and got down on his knees and pressing his palms to the floor in submission.

"I know why you're here, Avatar." The Fire-Sage said.

"You do?" Aang asked surprised.

"Yes." The Fire-Sage said before standing up on his feet "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him." The Fire-Sage said.

"How?" Naruto asked skepticallyand the Fire-Sage moved a lamp to the side to reveal a small hole and he pressed his palm on the hole before shooting a small fire ball out of his palm and a part of the wall opened to reveal a secret passageway.

"This way." The Fire-Sage said, but the group still didn't trust him, and then they heard "Find him." from the Great Sage and the other Fire-Sages in the echoes distance, as the fire sage briefly glances down the hall_._ "Time is running out! Quickly!"

The group then looked at each other and nodded before walking in the secret passageway as the Fire-Sage followed them and closed the secret door from the other side.

**==Ocean, Zuko's ship==**

"What's he up to, uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked before tightens knuckles on ship's railing. Smoke billows behind his ship_._

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the price you're both after: the Avatar." Iroh said.

"If Zhao our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said.

**==Crescent Island, Fire-Temple, Bliss-Hole==**

Brief scene cut to show the sun nearly setting. Far overhead view of Fire Sage called Shyu leading the group through caverns_._

"Avatar Roku once called this the "Bliss-Hole". He formed these secret passages out of the magma." The Fire-Sage, who was named Shyu said as he led the group through the tunnels.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Naruto asked.

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire-Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." The Shyu said.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow." The Shyu said.

"That must have been when we were at the Air-Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes glowed there too. As well as the eyes of all the other Avatar statues." Sakura said.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." The Shyu said.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack us?" Sasuke asked.

"Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku-sama died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return, but he never came." The Shyu said.

"They were waiting for me." Aang said guiltilyas he stopped walking.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late." Sokka said with humorously mocking cause Aang scowls heavily.

"You're not making it any better, Sokka." Naruto said scowls.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire-Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. (Shakes head sadly.) I never wanted to serve the Fire-Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages." The Shyu said.

"Thank you for helping me." Aang said and the Shyu smiled.

"Hey, don't you mean "Thank you for helping _us_"? Or have you forgotten that I'm also the Avatar?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Aang said as he scratched the back of his head.

"There are two Avatars?" The Shyu asked.

"Yeah. Those guys came from the future by accident." Sokka said.

"The future? How far into the future?" The Shyu asked.

"That's a little hard to say, but I'd estimate roughly 2.000 years." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"2.000 years? That's a lot of time." The Shyu said.

"Yeah, but the arts of bending have been long lost to the world, and there's hardly anyone who still knows of the Avatar." Kakashi said.

"I see." The Shyu said before they continued walking, and shortly after, they came to a long staircase "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary." Continues leading the group up a spiraling flight of stairs

Time skip, Shyu continues talking as they near the top of the stairs_. _"Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then, will you be able to speak with him." The Shyu said as they walked up the stairs before they eventually reached the top and walked into a large room.

Shyu slides back a secret tile and climbs into the outer sanctuary_._ The room was going in a complete circle around the sanctuary, and about hallway from the walls to the sanctuary were large dragon statues standing atop pedestals and seemingly holding up the roof.

"*Gasps_._*No!" The Shyu said as he saw that the door to the sanctuary was closed.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Naruto asked approaches door.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed." Shyu said as Aang and Naruto started to try and push the doors open but its useless.

"Can't you just open them with Fire-bending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked.

"No. only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone, otherwise the Sages must open the doors together, with five simultaneous fire blasts." Shyu said.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sasuke said before walking back to where the dragon statues where to get some distance "Move aside." The others then moved out of the way and the Uchiha went through several hand signs.

"Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." Sasuke suddenly spat five fire balls out of his mouth and each ball hit one of the five dragon heads that was on the gate in the mouth and the gate opened.

"You did it Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

**==Ocean, Zuko's ship==**

The scene switches to Zuko's smoke-billowing ship. Close-up to show a small vessel holding Zuko being slid into the waters.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." Zuko said caused Iroh grunts in doubt, stroking his beard in deep thought_._ as Zoku was in a boat that was loaded down on the water before sailing off as Zhao followed the Zuko's boat settles on the ocean's surface and disappears in the smoke. Switch to a telescope view of nothing but lowers telescope, staring with determination.

**==Crescent Island, Fire-Temple, outside the sanctuary==**

"Great, Sasuke, you did it. Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before Kakashi heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"Naruto, Aang, you should get in, the other Fire-Sages are coming." He said and both of them nodded before running towards the gate, but suddenly, a blast of fire hit the floor in front of them and everyone looked towards where it came from to see none other than Zuko.

"You two are coming with me." Zuko said before throwing a second fire ball at them, but it was blocked by Sasuke.

"You two, get into that room, quickly." The Uchiha said and the two Avatars ran in through the gate just as the Fire-Sages showed up.

"Shyu, what are you doing with the Avatar's group?" The Great-Sage asked.

"I'm sorry, Great-Sage. But we are the Fire-Sages, we're supposed to _'help'_ the Avatar, not hand him over to the Fire-Lord." Shyu said.

"So you're betraying us, Shyu?" The Great-Sage asked and Shyu nodded.

The Great-Sage then threw a fire ball at Shyu who blocked it with a wall of fire. Then the gate to the sanctuary finally closed and there was a bright flash of blue light that came from it.

"Heh. Looks like you're too late." Sasuke said.

"No." The Great-Sage said.

**==Sanctuary==**

Aang and Naruto were standing inside the sanctuary and were in front of Roku's statue which had the light shining down on its chest.

"The light hits the statue and we talk to Roku. So where is he?" Naruto said.

"Why isn't anything happening? We don't know what we're doing, all we know is Air-bending!" Aang said.

"Please, Avatar Roku. Talk to us!" Naruto said just before the light hit the statue's face and a cloud of smoke suddenly flew past them. Once the cloud had faded, they were standing in front of Avatar Roku at the mouth of a volcano.

"**It's good to see you, Aang. And you too, Naruto."** Roku said before looking at Aang **"What took you so long?"**

As Aang and Naruto respectfully places a fist into their palm, bowing their heads to the Avatar before them.

**==Outside the sanctuary==**

"Fire-Style: Great Fireball jutsu." Sasuke called out as he sent a large fire ball towards Zuko who dodged it before sweep-kicking on the ground, sending a wave of fire at the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped out of the way however before charging at the older boy as he pulled out two kunais, one in each hand. The prince then formed a fire knife in each of his hands before charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke swung one of his kunai at Zuko, but the prince just blocked it with one of his fire knifes before bringing the other knife up towards Sasuke's chest which had apparently been left open to attack. However Sasuke – using his Sharingan – managed to block Zuko's knife with his free kunai before pushing off and both of them jumped away from each other.

"I see you're not as weak as you were back on Kyoshi Island." Zuko said.

"I've been training." Sasuke said before weaving a series of hand signs despite the fact that he was still holding the kunais "Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu."

"Heh, if you think those small fire balls can stop me, you're in for a rude awakening." Zuko said before throwing fireballs to stop all of the fire balls that were headed towards him, but his eyes widened when shuriken came flying out of the fire '_What?'_

Zuko then held his arms in a cross in front of his face as he was hit by the sharp weapons, and he was surprised when he saw that they had easily gotten through his armor.

While the battle between Sasuke and Zuko was going on, the others were fighting the Fire-Sages, Shyu was fighting one of them, Sokka was fighting one of them, though he obviously didn't stand much of a chance. Katara and Sakura were fighting one of them, though they didn't stand much more chance than Sokka, considering that they didn't have any water. And Kakashi was fighting the Great-Sage.

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash." A wave of lightning was then fired from Kakashi's hands and headed for the Great-Sage, but said sage created a wall of fire in front of himself to protect himself from the thunder.

The Great-Sage then fired a ball of fire at Kakashi, but said Jonin easily dodged it before going through several hand signs "Fire-Style: Fire Dragon jutsu."

A fire dragon came forth from Kakashi's mouth and it came down at the Great-Sage who managed to dodge it just in time before holding his hands in front of his chest with his palms facing each other and a fire ball was created in-between his hands. He then extended his hands towards Kakashi and the ball of fire shot at him and – even with the Sharingan – he was only barely able to dodge it. As the fire ball hit the wall however, there was a huge explosion and after the smoke had cleared, everyone could see that there was a large hole in the wall.

'_Wow. If I get hit by one of those… I'm done for.'_ Kakashi thought before they suddenly heard clapping, and everyone looked towards where it came from to see Zhao and his men.

"What a great show." Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao." The Great-Sage said as he bowed.

"And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smoke-screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire-Lord will be pleased." Zhao said his men apprehended Zuko, Shyu, Sasuke, Sokka, Katara, Sakura and Kakashi, the latter having let them apprehend him seeing as though he was out-numbered and he didn't know anything of Zhao's abilities.

"You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed!" Zuko said. **(AN: In case you're wondering why Zuko said "Avatar's" instead of "Avatars", he didn't want Zhao to know that there are two Avatars, though the Fire-Sages know that now since they saw the two of them run into the room. Sooner or later he'll know.)**

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Zhao said Grins confidently.

**==Sanctuary==**

"**I have something very important to tell you two, Aang, Naruto. That is why – when you were in the Spirit World – I sent my dragon to find you."** Roku said.

"Is it about our vision? The one of the comet?" Naruto asked interested, curious.

"**Yes."** Roku said.

"What does it mean?" Aang asked curious.

"**One hundred years ago, **(Viewers see a visual of a comet in the dark sky.)** Fire-Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his Fire-bending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."** Roku said.

"So the comet strengthened their Fire-bending?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine."** Roku said.

"But that happened a hundred years ago, what's it got to do with the war now?" Naruto asked.

"**Listen carefully, **(Viewers see silhouette of Fire Lord Ozai standing amid flames, fists taut)** Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire-Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. **(Visual and audio of Ozai's silhouette roaring upward, fire streaming from his mouth.)** If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, Naruto, the two of you ****_'must'_**** defeat the Fire-Lord before the comet arrives."** Roku said.

"But we haven't even started learning Water-bending, not to mention Earth and Fire." Aang said _C_ounters anxiously.

"**Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive, you two must do it by summer's end."** Roku said.

That shocked Naruto and Aang.

**==Outside the Sanctuary==**

Everyone had been bounded to the dragon statues by chains as Zhao's men got ready for the Avatar to come out.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire power!" Zhao ordered.

"How's Naruto and Aang gonna make it out of this?" Sakura asked worried while binding.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka asked troubled.

"Don't worry, Sokka. I'm sure that – by some miracle – we'll all get out of here." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

**==Sanctuary==**

"What if we can't master all the elements in time? What if we fail?" Aang asked terrified before Naruto put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Aang. I'm sure that if we really want to, we can master those elements in no time." He said just before a thought came to him and he took his hand off Aang's shoulder as he looked at Roku "By the way, Roku. How did you know about me?"

"**A Friend told me."** Roku said with a smile.

"Who…?" Naruto asked.

"**NARUTO!"** Suddenly a woman with long red hair came up behind Naruto and hugged him.

"Wha…?" Naruto said, still shocked of what just happened.

"**Avatar Naruto, meet Avatar Kushina."** Roku said before Naruto managed to get out of Kushina's grip and he turned around.

"K-Kushina…? You mean as in my…?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded before Naruto ran up and hugged her as he yelled "MOM!"

"But I thought that the Avatar spirit only went on to the next Avatar after the previous one had died. And that Avatar would need to have been born just after the previous one died." Aang said as he looked at Roku, but it was Kushina who answered him as she ended the hug with her son.

"**That's true, but the reason Naruto became the Avatar is that when Minato – Naruto's father – sealed Nine-Tails inside of Naruto, he sealed some of his own chakra into him as well, so that if the seal were to weaken to the point where Naruto would sprout the eighth tail, he'd come and repair the seal. He also put some of my chakra into the seal so that when Naruto would try and take control over the beast's chakra, I'd be there to guide him."** Kushina explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how I'm the Avatar." Naruto said.

"**When my chakra was sealed inside you, I was still alive. So what do you think happened to the Avatar spirit?"** Kushina asked.

"It followed you?" Naruto guessed and Kushina nodded.

"**The Solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways. For now."** Roku said.

"What? But I just met Mom for the first time. Can't we get a little more time?" Naruto said.

"**Don't worry, she is a part of you. When you need to talk to her, you can just enter your mindscape, like any Jinchuriki should be able to."** Roku said before he and the others closed their eyes and everyone heard Roku's voice in their heads **'A great danger awaits you at the temple. We can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready.'** As he was speaking through their minds they saw Zhao and his men who were standing outside of the room, and Naruto's whisker marks and Aang's arrow started glowing blue as they opened their eyes to reveal that they were glowing blue too.

"**We're ready."** They said simultaneously.

**==Outside the Sanctuary==**

The door was glowing blue as the Fire-benders stood at the ready before the large gate opened and a blinding blue light came out of the sanctuary.

"Ready…" Zhao said as the light faded to reveal a pair of glowing white eyes.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled terrified. While the others struggles against his chains.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"FIRE!" Zhao said before he and the other Fire-benders opened fire at whoever was inside, engulfing him in flames.

They were shocked however when they saw that it was Avatar Roku standing there.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu said before Roku draws the circling fire together in onemotionsent the powerful wave of flames back at the Fire-benders in the room, knocking them down and also melting the chains that were binding everyone to the statues as Zuko ran off.

"Told you so." Kakashi said before his visible eye widened as Kushina walked out from behind Roku, her eyes were also glowing and in addition even her long hair was glowing.

Suddenly chains came out of her body and went straight through all of the statues, making them crumble to the floor. Chains then shoot up, out of the floor and several Fire-benders got caught by them as they started fleeing for their lives.

"We've got to get out of here, Avatar Roku and Kushina's going to destroy the temple." Kakashi said Implores.

"Not without Naruto and Aang!" Sakura said just before Roku struck his arm downward and some of the floor melted to form a fissure before he made the lava below shoot up, straight through the tower before he made it fall back down.

As the Solstice ended however Roku and Kushina vanished to reveal the forms of Aang and Naruto who fell down on their knees as the others ran over to them.

"We've got your back." Sokka said as he and Katara helped Aang up while Sasuke and Sakura helped Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Naruto said before Sasuke and Sakura let go of him so he could walk on his own before he noticed something "Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

They walked over to the stairs to see that they were filled with lava, but then they noticed the hole that the Great-Sage had made in the wall earlier and they ran towards it to see Momo and Appa flying towards them.

They jumped onto the sky-bison and flew away before the temple blew up. Scene of them flying away on Appa, gazing back at the destruction. Momo pops up wearing the Great Fire Sage's hat_._

**==Zhao's ship==**

Zhao watching the bison fly away_. _"No Prince, no Avatar! Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors!" He said angrily as he looked at the Fire-Sages.

"But commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar." The Great-Sage said interjected.

"Save your stories for the Fire-Lord! As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty!" Zhao said before turning around and walking away while saying "Take them to the prison hall!"

The scene changes to show Zuko spying with his telescope toward Appa flying away. He lowers the telescope and sails off in his vessel_._

Night time falls. Appa flies through the clouds. Scene from behind, a mourning Aang and Naruto with their heads hung. Katara and Sokka stand and approach their friend, kneeling behind him to support him. Katara puts her hand around Aang's shoulders_. _While Naruto's teammates/friends too.

**==Chapter Preview==**

Aang: "We haven't even started Water-bending, and we're weeks away from the North-Pole! What are we gonna do?"

Sakura: "It's a Water-bending scroll! Check out these crazy moves."

Zuko: "Is it something to do with the Avatars?"

Iroh: "Even more urgent. It seems I've… I've lost my lotus tile."

Sasuke: "No wonder those pirates came after us. You stole their Water-bending scroll."

Zuko: "They stole a Water-bending scroll, right? Then they'll be on the water."

Sokka: "Wait a minute. Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise? And pet reptile-birds? You guys are pirates!"

Naruto: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: The Water-bending scroll."

Cabbage man: "My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!"

**==-Character status-==**

**(AN: Level Stats: It's OVER 9000!)**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Level: 7

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice.

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Aang**

Level: 9

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air tunnel.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Avatar.

**Sakura Haruno**

Level: 5

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

**Katara**

Level: 5

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Level: 8

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Phoenix Flower/Fire),

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Sokka**

Level: 4

Role: Warrior, Tactician.

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

**Kakashi Hatake**

Level: 32

Techniques: Sennen Goroshi, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju zanshu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Moguragakure, Fuja hoin, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure, Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Jibashi, Suiton: Suiryudan, Sairento kiringu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga, Raikiri.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Shyu**

Level: 24

Role: Fire Sage

Affiliation: Fire Nation(Defect)

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire blast.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Zuko**

Level: 13

Role: Exile Crown Prince, Firebender

Rank: Prince

Affiliation: Fire Nation(Exile)

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Great-Sage**

Level: 30

Role: Great Sage

Affiliation: Fire Nation(Traitor)

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire blast, Fire wave, Flamethrower, Explosion.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Zhao**

Level: 18

Role: Firebending Master, Leader of the Fire Nation Fleet.

Rank: Commander

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire storm, Flamethrower, Fire wall, Fire barrage.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

**Roku**

Level: 100 (While in the Avatar-State) 10.000

Role: Master Fire Bender, Avatar)

Affiliation: Fire nation

Techniques: Giant fire wall, Super-Explosion, Fire outburst, Storm, Giant Tornado, Hurricane, Super-Water pulse, Ice rain, Tsunami, Shattered Earth, Earthquake, Meteor, Sand-Storm, Melt, Volcanic flow, Volcanic Eruption, Super-Nova.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Lava, Ice, Sand.

**Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**

Level: 66 (While in the Avatar-State) 666

Role: 2nd Jinchuuriki, Avatar, Hokage's Wife.

Rank: Jonin?

Affiliation: Uzugakure(Hidden Whirlpool), Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Chakra Chains.

Weapons: none

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Chains.

* * *

**Finished Date:** 4/28/2014/7:20pm - **Updated Date: **4/28/2014/7:29pm

* * *

**Well, as Naruto reunited his mother in the Spirit World and while he and Aang talk to Roku about the Comet, and since the Adventure is on.**


	9. Ch 8: Water: Waterbending Scroll

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

**AN:** Hello guys, in this chapter, Naruto and Aang will finally learn a little Water-bending. And also, Kakashi is finally going to teach his students the tree-climbing exercise.

**Sakura:** CHA! Can't wait for Naruto and Aang will learned water bending like I did.

**Jing:** Hope you will Sakura.

**Naruto: **Now on with the story, people, believe it.

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Aang:** Jing doesn't own anything.

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 8: The Water-bending Scroll

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Scene opens with the camera zoomed out showing Appa flying in above the mountains carrying Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo.

Appa flew through the air through a mountain range with a few viewable trees, while Appa breathing heavily. Naruto was currently at the reigns with Momo on his shoulder, Sasuke was in the back of the saddle looking at a scroll with Katon jutsus on it, Kakashi was sitting next to him, looking at the map, Sakura, Katara and Sokka were all sitting at the middle point of the saddle while Aang was walking around, restlessly back and forth breathing heavily.

"Would you stop that? You're breaking my concentration!" Sasuke said as he looked up from the scroll.

Sokka turns around from his perch on Appa's head_. _"He's right, if we hit a bump, you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" He said.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." Aang said worriedly.

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered Air-bending, and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka said with sarcastic, amused tone.

"We haven't even started Water-bending, and we're weeks away from the North-Pole! What are we gonna do?" Aang said Frightfully_._

"Hey don't worry, Aang. There's two of us, remember?" Naruto said as he scratched Momo's chin "I doubt that we'll even need to master the other elements in order to beat the Fire-Lord. And besides, we've got plenty of friends who can help us, plus if we conclude that we can't make it be summer's end, we could just learn the basics of each element, then somehow go to the future and train there instead. If we do that, we'd have plenty of time. Dattebayo! (Believe it)"

"That'd be a good idea, and in the meantime, I could try and teach you some of the stuff I know." Katara said as Aang sat down.

"You'd do that?" Aang asked smiled and Katara nodded.

"We'd need to find a good source of water first." Katara said before she looked down from the saddle to try and see if she could find a river.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka said grinning; sarcastically.

**==Earth-Kingdom, Valley==**

The group was standing in a valley that had a waterfall at the end of it, creating a small river.

"Nice puddle." Sokka said frowningwhile Katara, Sakura, Aang and Naruto looked at it, smiling.

Appa then flew down and landed in the river, splashing some water on Momo who was on a nearby rock before the large bison rolled around on his back.

"Yeah! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang yelled as he had taken off his clothes, smiling.

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara said somewhat blankly. While Aang stops short and looks at Katara_._

"Oh, right. Time to practice Water-bending." Aang said before putting on his pants.

"Great. So, what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang suggested as he picked up a twig branch with a bushel of leaves at the end and held it towards Sokka.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work, picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked frowns and with crosses his arms.

"Mud and bugs." Aang said smiles; somewhat cheerfully.

"Okay." Sokka said as he took the twig and walked over to Appa who is floating in the water.

**==Ocean, Zuko's ship==**

Zuko fired a fire ball out of his fist at one of his of the senior officers, who ducked under it, and then the prince fired another fire ball, but this one was blocked.

Suddenly the ship leaned to starboard and both Zuko and his sparring partner lost their footing slightly and stumbled over to the edge of the ship.

"Someone's changing our course!" Zuko said glares at the ship's bridge tower.

**==Ship's Bridge==**

As the helmsman steering the ship at the top of the boat.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" Zuko yelled as he walked towards the helmsman.

"Actually, someone did." Iroh – who was currently playing Pai-Sho with two other crew-members – said "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." with Scratches his beard.

"Is it something to do with the Avatars?" Zuko asked Hopefully.

"Even more urgent. It seems I've-*Rubs forehead in stress.*-I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh said before moving one of his pieces forward.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked confused.

"For my Pai-Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant. But it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh said as he moved another piece forward.

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked disbelief_._

"See, you – like most people – underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to tip the merchants at the Seedy Merchants Pier. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock, and I can get on with my life." Iroh said excitedly before Zuko angrily breathed a lot of smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said smiling as the whole bridge got filled with smoke.

**==Earth-Kingdom, Valley==**

Sokka stands on Appa's stomach used the twig that Aang had handed him to clean out the mud in-between Appa's toes as the bison let out a happy grunt while floating in the river.

"Yeah, don't get too happy. You've gotta do me next." Sokka said and Appa grunted again happily.

**==Meanwhile at the shore==**

Meanwhile where Naruto, Aang and Sakura sitting in front of Katara who was going to teach the three of them some bending moves she's come up with herself.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect. So don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away." Katara said as she turned to the water and started pushing her arms forward and pulling them back in, making the water move in the same way. "Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the rhythm movements right." The three "students" then stood up to try it themselves.

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he and the other two started moving in the same motions as Katara as said Water-bender looked at them.

"That's almost right. If you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually…" She started kindly, but then she saw that each of the three of them were pushing and pulling a wave of their own.

"Hey, we're bending it already. Dattebayo!" Naruto said as both he and Aang had made a wave bigger than Katara's while Sakura had one that was exactly the same size as Katara's.

"Wow. I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move." Katara said surprised, though she wasn't too surprised with Sakura, she had some practice with Water-bending already. What really surprised her were Aang and Naruto – who had no previous experience with bending the element at all – having already gotten that move down.

"Well, you had to figure it out all on your own. We're lucky enough to have a great teacher." Aang said shrugs shoulders and Katara smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"So, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it "Streaming the Water"." Katara said before turning to the water and used her Water-bending to make what looked like a whip of water come out of the river and she brought it over to her hands.

"It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if…" She said before she looked at the three and she was surprised at what she saw.

Aang and Naruto were dancing around with the water before bringing it back into the river while Sakura just held it in-between her hands, andmust dismays Katara then dropped the water that she had back down into the river.

"Nice work, though the "over-the-head flare" was unnecessary." Katara said frowned.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"Well don't stop now, keep 'em coming." Aang said excited.

"Well, I kinda know of this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet." Katara said looks up sadly before turning to the water again "The idea is to create a big powerful wave." She then brought her hands into the airand started concentrating as a dome of water came up from the river _forming into anything substantial_ before falling back down.

"So, like this?" Aang asked before he brought his hands into the air, creating a big wave that came down on Sokka and Appa. While the Water-tribe warrior still working on cleaning up Appa, he looks up and stares at Aang's wave crashing toward him in fear. "Aang?!" He said as the wave throws Sokka off into the water and his head slowly rises out, annoyed.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move." Aang said smiling.

"Okay, me next." Naruto said before he looked towards Sasuke – who was standing by a tree trunk which had the Uchiha's Katon scroll lying on it – and smiled. He then brought his hands into the air as a big wave came and crashed down on Sasuke.

"NARUTO! I'm gonna get you for that!" The Uchiha yelled as Aang and Naruto were laughing before a big wave crashed into Naruto.

"That was for Sasuke!" Sakura said furious.

Sasuke looked down on the scroll, going through the hand signs that were shown and when he reached the last hand sign, he looked around for a target until he spotted Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" He yelled, getting the blond's attention "Think fast! Katon: Ryuka no jutsu."

He then fired a flame that looked like a dragon's head at Naruto who quickly brought his hands into the air to create a wall of water that the dragon head impacted with.

"Heh. Looks like we can help out each other with our training." The Uchiha prodigy said as Sakura giggled in the background before Aang turned to Katara.

"What else do you have?" He asked smile.

"That's enough practicing for today." Katara said angry at Aang's and Naruto's quick success.

"Ya, I'll say. You just "practiced" our supplies down the river." Sokka said while head still sticking out of the water, while he points to the left, as their supplies went down the river.

"Uh… sorry." Aang said guilty.

"I'm sure we can find some way to replace all that stuff. Dattebayo." Naruto said smiles worriedly.

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Air-bender." Sokka mumbled to himself before sinking into the water.

**==Seedy Merchants Pier==**

Later, Aang, Naruto with Momo on his shoulder, Katara, Sakura, Sokka, Sasuke and Kakashi were walking through a merchant port that wasn't too far away from the river they'd been training at. As they walked, they noticed that there were many different people from all nations there. Shows many armed men staring at the group. Sokka, Katara and Sakura look nervous while Aang looks around in wonder.

Later Aang, Naruto, Katara, Sakura, Momo and Sasuke were waiting for Sokka and Kakashi who were inside a house to buy more supplies before they came out.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. We should spend it wisely." Kakashi said.

"Uh… make that two copper pieces, Kakashi. I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang said as he held up a bison whistle before blowing in it, and takes a huge breath and blows into it, but it barely makes a sound, but it didn't seem to work. While Sokka pulls out fingers over his ears after expecting a loud noise_._

"It doesn't even work." Sokka said with his arms on his hips. Aang stops blowing when Momo squawks at him when he was Naruto's shoulder. "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk" He added.

"I think I should hold the money from now on." Naruto said before Aang gave him the two copper pieces.

**==Docks==**

"Earth-Nation, Fire-Nation, Water-Nation. So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here. Don't be shy, come on by." A man who was standing moving hands next to a ship shouting excitedly before he spotted the group and ran over to them

"Oh. You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curious?" As Aang walks back to the man.

"Sure. What are curious?" Aang said cause him confused and thinks.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em." The man said before grabbing Aang and leading him into the ship as the others followed.

When they had gotten into the ship, they looked around at the collectibles different artifacts are lined up on shelves on the walls that were there. While AangLooks up close at a shelf, confused. "Huh?"Sakura noticed a small ornate monkey statue that had rubies for eyes and also a ruby necklace on one of the shelves eerily, and she wasn't able to take her eyes off it.

Naruto walked over and looked at some of the merchandise that were in the corner of the room as Momo was on his shoulder. But without notice a figure standing in a dark doorway as Naruto passes by with Momo on his back_._

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur." Naruto turned around to see a man walks into the light – who was probably the ship's captain – that had a reptilian bird on his shoulder.

"That beast would fest me a heavy sum if you'd be interested in bargaining." He said before the reptile-bird screeched and Momo retorted. While Naruto grabbing Momo.

"Momo's not for sale." Aang said before Sakura and Katara noticed a shelf with a few number of scrolls in it, including a Water-bending scroll, and Sakura took it out before unrolling it.

"Ah. Look at this, Aang, Naruto." Katara said smiling and the two Avatars walked over to them.

"It's a Water-bending scroll! Check out these crazy moves." Sakura said smiles.

"Where did you get a Water-bending scroll?" Aang asked excited before the captain slams his hand onto the scroll and picked it up and rolled it.

"Let's just say I got it up north, at a most reasonable prize. Free." He said before putting it into the shelf.

Sokka turns around and looks at the captain from the other side of the room with his eyebrow raise."Wait a minute. Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise?" He almost yelling. "And pet reptile-birds? You guys are pirates!" Sokka said as he looked over at the man who brought them in there.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as 'high-risk traders.'" The man said puts his arm around a terrified Sokka's shoulders.

"It really took you this long to figure out that they were pirates?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? When did you figure it out Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"When I first saw their ship." Kakashi said.

"So, how much for the uh, "traded" scroll?" Sakura asked stared the captain.

"I've already got a buyer, a noble-man in the Earth-Kingdom. Unless of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on you right now." The captain said less serious.

"What would someone from the Earth-Kingdom want with a Water-bending scroll?" Naruto asked.

"It's not my business what my customers do with what they've bought after they've bought it." The captain said.

"I know how to deal with these guys. Pirates love to haggle." Aang said and Naruto gave him the two copper pieces "Watch and learn." And the bald monk walked over to the captain.

"Let's say to the prize of one copper piece?" Aang said as he held up the copper piece and the captain started laughing hysterically.

"The prize is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare." The captain said.

"Okay. Two copper pieces." Aang said smirking as he held up the piecestalking like a pirate.

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy!" The captain said aggravated.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Kakashi said.

Katara whispering_._ "His right, Aang, can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks"

"Aye, we be castin' off now." Aang said before they left.

"Hey, what was that about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when they had gotten down from the ship.

"Yeah. I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll all find out about it when we get back to the camp-site. Right… Sakura?" Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura at the end.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" The pirate who brought them into the ship yelled after them as he ran towards the bow of the ship.

"Well, well. look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off." Aang said calmly turns around as Sakura slowly backed away and 7 of the pirates jumped down before pulling out weapons.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Katara said scared before they started running.

"Get back here!" One of the pirates yelled after them.

The group ran in through an alleyway with four of the pirates hot on their trail as the other three decided to run around. "This way. Let's cut 'em off!" The group rounded a corner and Katara noticed a bowl of water before she Water-bended the water down on the ground and froze it to ice, making one of the pirates slide on the ice while the other three jumped over.

The group then approached the cabbage man in peacefulscene who had his cabbage cart in the middle of the street, as Sokka, Katara, Sasuke, Sakura, Aang and Kakashi run past him and almost knock his cart over and as soon as Naruto came past him, he Air-bended a wave of wind at the cart, sending it straight at the pirates.

"My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!" The cabbage man said angry before walking away.

"Hey, Naruto. What is it?" Sakura asked as she noticed that Naruto was looking back towards were the cabbage cart was.

"Haven't we seen that guy somewhere before?" He asked as he pointed at the cabbage man.

"Well, now that you mention it. Wasn't he in Omashu?" Sakura said before the other three pirates came out of an alley in front of them and they turned around and ran the other way.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives." One of the pirates said as the group ran into an alley and came to a dead-end.

"Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?" The pirate that had led them into the ship earlier asked.

"No thanks." Aang said before swinging his glider, sending a wave of dust and wind at the pirates sending them backwards.

The group then started running towards the pirates as Aang held the glider above his head and got out its wings as he said "Grab on tight!"

"Aang! I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Katara said as she, Sokka and Sakura grabbed onto the glider while Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke jumped up to the roof-tops.

"Just hang on!" Aang said before they flew over the pirates and got away while Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were following them on the ground.

**==Valley==**

Shortly after, they had all made it back to the valley where they were camping for the night.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys were terrible." Aang said as he put away the wings on his glider.

"I know. That's why I took this." Sakura said mischievouslyas she held out the Water-bending scroll.

"No way." Aang said surprised.

"Isn't it great?" Sakura asked excited.

"No wonder those pirates came after us. You stole their Water-bending scroll." Sasuke said.

"I'd prefer to think of it as "high-risk trading"." Sakura said _jokingly_ and Aang and Naruto laughed. And since She got a little habit from Naruto.

"Good one, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, where do you think they got it? _They_ stole it from a Water-bender!" Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter! You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes!" Sokka said.

"These are real Water-bending forms. You guys know how crucial it is for Naruto and Aang to learn Water-bending!" Sakura said.

"Whatever." Sokka said before walking off.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it, we might as well learn from it." Aang said before Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"You knew that Sakura stole that scroll didn't you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's called "high-risk trading", Naruto. And yes, I was well aware of that." Kakashi said.

"Okay, now let's learn some of these moves." Sakura said.

"Not so fast, Sakura." Kakashi said catching everyone's attention "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you three will come with me. There's something that I should've taught you a long time ago, but we never got the time. So follow me." Kakashi then walked into the woods, followed by the three Genin.

**==Seedy Merchants Pier==**

Back in the town were Zuko and Iroh standing at the docks.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire market place." Iroh said.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko said with his arms crossed and he glare his uncle.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking at a great bargain." Iroh said as three men walked past them carrying Iroh's purchases, the first two were carrying a lot of merchandise and the third one was carrying a tsungi-horn.

"You bought a tsungi-horn?" Zuko asked.

"For music night on the ship." Iroh said before he started walking while thinking out loud "Now if we only had some wood-weeds."

Then Iroh noticed the pirate ship which – unknown to him – the Avatars' group had been in earlier.

"Oh. This place looks promising." He said as he pointed at the ship.

**==Inside the ship==**

The monkey statue is shown again_. _"Oh. That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh said as he looked at the monkey statue that Sakura had looked on earlier. Then he picked it up, probably wanting to buy it.

"We lost the Water-Tribe girls and the people they were traveling with." One of the pirates said to the captain, though this caught Zuko's attention.

"Was one of those people a monk with an arrow on his head?" He asked. While Iroh turns around, making a face similar to the monkey's_. _**(AU: Iroh Mimic the monkey's smile, lol :3)**

**==Forest==**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of the forest with Kakashi standing in front of the three Genins.

"So what are you going to teach us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"To climb trees." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, we already know how to climb trees!" Sakura said curiously.

"Oh, but this won't be like any other tree climbing." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You see, you're not allowed to use your hands." Kakashi said.

"But that's impossible." Sasuke said exclaimed.

"Oh, no. it's quite possible. Just watch." Kakashi said before he walked over to a tree and actually walked up the side of it before walking over on a branch and hanging upside-down, and only having the bottom of his feet touch the branch.

"Amazing!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison before Kakashi pulled out three kunais and threw them down to the three Genins.

"Send chakra through your feet to stick to the tree and when you fall off, use those kunais to mark your progress. Also since you're new to the tree-climbing exercise, it might be best to get a running start. Now you can choose any tree you'd like." The Jonin said and his students quickly chose a tree each and they started running.

Sasuke came a little up the trunk before he was suddenly pushed of the tree and he managed to mark where he had gotten with his kunai, not that he needed to considering that he had left a footprint in the tree as a result of using too much chakra.

'_I see. So if I use too much chakra, the force will push me off the tree, but at the same time if I use too little, I might not get anywhere at all.'_ He thought.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! How's this?" Sasuke and Kakashi looked towards where the voice came from to see Naruto standing on the highest branch of his tree.

"Naruto. You can't cheat by using Air-bending here." Sasuke said, thinking that Naruto had bended his way up.

"I didn't, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I can't believe that Naruto reached that far and not Sasuke." Everyone looked towards the voice to see Sakura sitting on the highest branch of her own tree.

_'Seems that Naruto's naturally gifted with good chakra control since he's the Avatar. And Sakura was the smartest girl in their class, so I'm not surprised about her having such good chakra control either.'_ Kakashi thought.

**==Valley==**

"I just wanna try this one move first, and then it's all yours." Katara said as she pointed at one of the moves in the scroll before she picked the scroll up and gave it to Aang "Here hold it up for me."

"The single Water whip. Looks doable." She said before Water-bending some water out of the river and attempting to hit it at the air, but she hit her own forehead instead and Sokka laughed "What's so funny?" glaring at her brother.

"I'm sorry, but deserved that." Sokka said before turning to Aang "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the Water whip!" Katara said before attempting one more time, but this time she hit Momo instead "Urgh. Why can't I get this stupid move?" She frustrating.

"You'll get it." Aang said as he put down the scroll and walked over to the river while Katara turn with angry look at him and Water-bended some of the water out of the river "You've just gotta shift through the stances." And he performed the water whip without fail "There, see? The key to bending is…"

"Would you please shut your air-hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw this scroll away, since you're so naturally gifted!" Katara yelled before noticing that Sokka was giving her an angry look "What?" She then looked back at Aang and saw that he was terrified "Oh my gosh, Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what? It won't happen again." She then picked up the scroll and gave it to Aang "Here, this is yours. I don't wanna have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka said as he gestured to the lemur-bat who was currently rubbing his butt where Katara had hit him as she came over.

"I'm sorry, Momo." She said apology.

"And what about me? There was that time you…" Sokka said, but Katara cut him off.

"No more apologies!" She yelled as Momo jumped away.

**==River==**

Zuko had taken a boat out from his Battle Ship to joined the pirate captain and his crew to search for the Avatars, though the pirates didn't know _that_.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain asked.

"We don't need to stop! They stole a Water-bending scroll, right?" Zuko said as the captain 'Mm-hm' nod. "Then they'll be on the water." He added.

**==Avatar Camp==**

At the Avatars' camp, had everyone gotten into their sleeping bags by the campfire– except for Kakashi who was sitting by a tree, seemingly asleep – and they were all sleeping soundly, well, all except one. Katara – having volunteered to be the first night-watch – looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep before she snuck over to the bag which held the Water-bending scroll and started walking away, but suddenly she came face-to-face with Momo.

"Shh. Momo, go back to sleep. Shh!" Katara whispered before walking further. What she didn't know however, was that Kakashi was also awake and he had watched the girl's every move.

**==River==**

Katara had made a stream of water stick up from the river surface, and she tried to hit around with it, but she didn't manage very well and let it collapse back into the water in her frustration.

"Shoot. Come on water, work with me here." She said before bringing a ball of water out of the river and formed it into a whip before trying to hit the air with it, but she hit herself instead "Augh. Stupid scroll."

What she didn't realize however, was that, not far from where she was were Zuko's men and the pirates going down the river and they had heard her.

"Okay, Katara. Shift your way through the stances." She said just before the water fell down "Ugh." Just then, she heard something and looked through the bushes to see that Zuko's boat had "parked" on the beach. She then turned around and ran to try and get away, but she ran straight into one of the pirates. As she then tried to get away, the pirate grabbed her.

"No! Let go of me!" She said before bending a stream of water and made it crash straight into the pirate's face. And she again attempted to escape, but then ran into Zuko who grabbed her arms.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He said glares at her as she looks frightfully at him.

Shortly after had Katara been bounded to a tree and in front of her was Zuko, Iroh, their men and the pirates.

"Tell me where they are, and I won't hurt you, your brother or the other three." Zuko said.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara yelled furiously before Zuko walked towards her.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He said before holding Katara's necklace up in front of her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" Katara said as Zuko started walking away with it "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where they are!" Zuko said as he pointed at Katara.

"No!" Katara said.

"Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised us the scroll!" The pirate captain said before Zuko held up the scroll and put his right hand under it before a flame came to life over his palm.

"I wonder how much money this is worth." He said causing the pirates gasped.

"No!" The pirate captain said.

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the monk and the blond, and meet back here." Zuko said.

"Fine." The pirate captain said before walking off.

**==Avatar Camp==**

Sokka was the first to wake up, and he instantly noticed that his sister's sleeping bag was empty.

"Huh? Where did she go?" He then held the bag that the scroll should've been in and emptied it. "I don't believe it."

"*Yawn*What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he and the others woke up.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep…" Before he could finish, a rope with a stone at the end of it, wrapped itself around the teenager's wrists, and he was sent forward, down on the ground.

One of the pirates had found them and was attacking them with some rope that had a stone in the end of it. He then sent the stone falling down towards Sokka, but the Water-Tribe warrior rolled out of the way before grabbing his club and running towards the pirate.

Sasuke then went through several hand signs, but before he could execute the jutsu, he was suddenly caught in a net and fell to the ground and one of the pirates took him away.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, but then she was caught in a net as well.

"Ah, Sakura!" Naruto said before he looked towards where the nets had come from to see a pirate that was holding two cross-bows and he fired off one arrow from each cross-bow and the net that was held by the arrows, managed to capture him as another net came over Aang and the pirates ran off.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Sokka asked before a net hit him too.

**==River==**

Shortly after had the Pirates brought the five kids in front of Zuko and his men, though Iroh raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kakashi wasn't there, and that wasn't good. Kakashi was obviously the strongest and most experienced in the group, if he wasn't there, that means that he was probably trying to figure out a plan of rescuing the others.

"Nice work." Zuko said before walking over to the pirates with the scroll.

"Aang, Naruto. This is all my fault." Katara said.

"No Katara. it isn't." Aang said.

"Yeah. It kind of is." Iroh said while Katara glared at him.

"He's got a point there." Sasuke said.

"Give me the boys!" Zuko demanded.

"You give us the scroll!" The pirate captain said.

"You're really gonna hand over the _'Avatar'_ for some stupid scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko said before the pirate captain looked down at Naruto.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" He asked.

"Sure is! And I'll bet that he'll fetch a lot more on the black-market than that fancy scroll!" Sokka said, having caught on to what Sasuke was trying to do when he revealed that Naruto was the Avatar.

"Shut your mouth, you Water-Tribe peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, Sokka. you really should shut your mouth." Aang said.

"Yeah, just imagine how much the Fire-Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." Sakura said causing the pirates smile with greed.

"Keep the scroll. We can get a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." The pirate captain said before turning around and walking away as the other pirates grabbed the kids and followed him towards their ship.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko said before he and two of his men sent one fire ball each towards the pirates who jumped out of the way just before the fire balls hit the ground.

One of the pirates then ran towards the Fire-benders with smoke bombs in his hand and he threw the bombs at the feet of the Fire-benders before jumping into the smoke-screen that erupted from the bombs.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto did a quick rope untying jutsu before helping Aang and Sokka with their ropes as they noticed that three of Zuko's none-bending soldiers ran towards them. But then four of the pirates came up in front of them before throwing smoke bombs down on the ground, creating a smoke-screen, and the three soldiers were drawn into the smoke.

Suddenly Katara felt that her ropes loosened up and she then saw Kakashi standing there with Momo on his shoulder and his finger in front of his mouth to indicate that she should be quiet.

Zuko was pushed out of the smoke-screen that he was in before putting the scroll under his belt, and he quickly turned around and avoided the slash of the pirate captain's sword.

Zuko then attempted a palm strike, but the pirate captain blocked it with his sword as a fire ball shot out of the prince's hand. Said prince then attempted a kick, but it too was blocked as a fire ball shot out of his foot.

The pirate captain then thrusted his sword forward, but Zuko managed to dodge it before throwing the back of his arm at the pirate captain as said arm was engulfed in flames. But the pirate captain managed to block it with his sword and grabbed Zuko's wrist as said prince grabbed the pirate captain's wrist.

A rope with a stone on the end then came and wrapped itself around the scroll before getting pulled back to the pirate who threw it. Before the pirate could grab the scroll however, Momo swooped down and grabbed it instead before the reptile-bird spotted the flying lemur and chased after him.

The reptile-bird crashed into Momo, making said lemur drop the scroll right down into the smoke-screen that was closest to the ship.

Inside the smoke-screen had Sokka and Sakura gotten separated from the others.

"Aang, Naruto, Sasuke. Are you there?" Sokka yelled before a knife narrowly misses Sokka's head, while he uses the knife that narrowly misses his head and cuts the ropes on his hands.

"We're over here, follow my voice." Aang said as he jumped up before going back down.

"Where? We can't find you!" Sakura said.

"We're right here!" Naruto yelled before using Air-bending to clear out the smoke around them, but the three of them where surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's men on all sides and Naruto brought the smoke back to cover them "Never mind! We'll find you guys!"

Shortly after, Sokka and Sakura managed to crawl out from the smoke-screen as Naruto, Aang and Sasuke came out over them.

"Run!" Aang said before he and the other two landed on the ground and they ran towards the pirate ship where Katara and Kakashi were trying to push the ship out on the water.

"Kakashi-sensei, Katara." Naruto said as he and the others came over to them.

"Help us get this boat out on the water so we can get out of here." Katara said and everyone attempted to push the ship before giving up.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said.

"A team of rhinos. Or four Water-benders." Naruto said before he, Aang, Sakura and Katara began to bend the water so that it came up on the beach and lifted the ship up off the beach.

"Everyone, get on." Kakashi said.

**==With Zuko and the Pirate Captain==**

Zuko – who had a fire knife in each hand – ducked under the pirate captain's sword before putting the knifes out and firing a stream of fire at the pirate, but said pirate dodged it and got behind the prince. Before he could strike Zuko however, Iroh grabbed the pirate's arm as well as Zuko's hair to stop them from fighting.

"Are you so busy fighting, you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh said as he looked at the pirate captain and Zuko turned around.

"We have no time for your pro-verbs, uncle!" He yelled.

"It's no pro-verb." Iroh said as he pointed towards the pirate ship which was currently sailing down the river.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" The pirate captain said before running after his ship as Zuko laughed. But then he noticed that the pirates had taken his boat.

"Hey! That's my boat!" He yelled as he ran after them.

"Maybe it should be a pro-verb." Iroh thought out loud.

"C'mon uncle!" Zuko said and Iroh followed him.

**==With the Avatars' Group==**

"Sokka, can't you make this ship go any faster?" Naruto asked as he saw that they were being chased.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the Water-Tribe." Sokka said before the pirates reached them and jumped over to the ship.

Two of the pirates walked towards Katara and Sakura, but Naruto then Water-bended a wave over the ship's deck and one of the two pirates went overboard as the other one got back up on his feet. But then Katara Water-bended some of the water to form a whip and she hit the pirate with it, sending him overboard as well.

"Hey. You did the Water whip!" Aang said.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara said proudly.

A pirate that had attempted to attack Sokka was sent flying by a kick from Sasuke before said Uchiha looked towards another pirate as he went through several hand signs.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" He then fired a ball of fire that was in the form of a dragon's head towards the pirate, and said pirate backed away a little before stumbling over the edge of the ship and falling down into the water.

Momo who was being chased by the reptile-bird flew over the ship before coming over the water and the lemur-bat then flew up as the reptile-bird followed him, before flying back down so that they were right above the water surface. Momo then flew up towards one of the pirate ship's sails and climbed up as the reptile-bird followed him.

They then came up to the flag and flew around the top of the flagpole once before Momo grabbed the flag with his feet and wrapped it around the reptile-bird, trapping him.

"We've got a small problem up ahead." Kakashi said and everyone looked towards where the ship was heading to see a waterfall.

"Oh, no..." Aang said before pulling out the bison whistle and blowing in it.

"Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka said.

"We can stop the boat! Naruto, Aang, Katara together push and pull the water!" Sakura said as the four Water-benders started to push and pull the water, to make the ship turn around.

"It's working! It's slowing down!" Katara said as the ship began to turn around until they eventually came to a complete stop.

"We're doing it!" Sakura said.

"But we have another problem." Sasuke said as he saw the boat that the pirates were in came towards them. The boat then rammed into the pirate ship and they all went over the waterfall, but then Appa came and the group landed in his saddle as the pirates went down to the bottom of the waterfall.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy." Aang said as he looked at the whistle while Momo came and landed on Naruto's shoulder and Aang turned to the bison "Thanks, Appa."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Sokka said and Appa grunted.

**==Atop the waterfall==**

Zuko and Iroh came to the waterfall and Zuko looked down towards where his boat and the pirate ship had crashed into the river below.

"My boat!" He yelled before Iroh held his arms so that his hands went into the sleeve of the opposite arm.

"Heh heh. Prince Zuko. you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time." Iroh said with a big smile on his face, as he pulled out the round game-piece, but Zuko then snatches it and furiously threw it down the waterfall, and it hit one of the pirates on the head and bounces off.

**==Sky, Appa==**

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good with Water-bending without really trying. I got so competitive, that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." Katara said.

"That's okay, Katara." Aang said.

"Who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Sakura said.

"Is that really how you feel?" Kakashi said as he held up the scroll in front of them.

"The scroll!" Sakura said before she moved in to grabbed it, but Kakashi held up his hand to stop her.

"First, what did you learn?" He asked.

"Stealing is wrong." Sakura said and Kakashi handed her the scroll which she gladly took before saying "Unless it's from pirates." Making Aang and Naruto laugh.

"Good one, Sakura." Naruto said.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==-Chapter Preview-==**

Sokka: "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire…Nation." (Walks into a Fire-Nation camp)

Jet: "My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smeller Bee, The Duke and Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak: "We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them."

Sasuke: "He beat and robed a harmless old man."

Jet: "Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire-Nation troops could survive."

Kakashi: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: Jet."

Naruto: "Stop this madness Jet-san! If you do this you'll be no better than the Fire-Nation!"

* * *

**==Character Status==**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Level: 8

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice, Wave.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Water.

* * *

**Aang**

* * *

Level: 10

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air tunnel, Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Water.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

* * *

Level: 6

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Wave.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

Level: 6

Role: Water-Bender

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Level: 9

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Sokka**

* * *

Level: 5

Role: Warrior, Tactician.

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

Level: 32

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: Sennen Goroshi, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju zanshu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Moguragakure, Fuja hoin, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure, Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Jibashi, Suiton: Suiryudan, Sairento kiringu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga, Raikiri.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Zuko**

* * *

Level: 14

Techniques: Fire ball, Fire knife, Fire whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Fire.

* * *

**Pirate Captain**

* * *

Level: 13

Role: Captain

Affiliation: Pirates

Techniques: none

Weapons: sword.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Finished Date:** 5/4/2014 -Updated: 5/6/2014/3:05pm

**AU: **And that's it for this chapter people. And this for sure about that. And I will make Chapter 10 for this story? But it takes days to complete it. See ya next time for next chapter for sure.

**Sasuke:** Hm, I guess til then.


	10. Ch 9: Water: Jet

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

**AN:** Hello guys, It's me again it took a little while before I could resume writing this story since I had to reattach my head first… don't ask how I did it. Well then, over to the reviews.

**jingjingDemaisip:** I really don't blame Zuko for being furious.

**Naruto:** Me neither, I mean, his boat did just came crashing down a waterfall after having been stolen by some pirates *Snickered*.

**Jing:** I'll be blunt... stick Naruto with Sakura or I'll plant my fist up your ass got it!

**AU:** I better find something to protect my rear-end then, I've already decided a pairing for Naruto, and it's not with Sakura. I've also decided a pairing for Sakura, and it's not with Naruto.

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

**Sasuke:** czarjoseph doesn't own any of us. But that still doesn't give him the rights to not reveal my element.

**Aang:** I hope so Sasuke. Maybe your family in the future were descendants of Fire-bending?

**Sasuke:** You're maybe right Aang, if everyone give a PM about my bending? There had to be a firebening teacher to teach me, Aang and Naruto.

**AU:** Yes it does. Now on with the story.

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 8: The Water-bending Scroll

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis."

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Story Start)**

An insect walked over a tree-branch when Momo suddenly came and attempted to catch the bug. Said bug managed to fly away just in time however and Momo chased it up the tree before the bug made a U-turn as it flew around the tree and back towards the ground. It then landed before Momo came down, but the bug once again managed to get away, and Momo was just about to continue the chase when he noticed a bunch of nuts lying there.

He then jumped at the nuts, but was instantly caught in a cage, and hanging from a tree near two other cages that had hog-monkeys trapped in them.

**==With the Group==**

"Hey. Where's Momo?" Naruto asked when he noticed that his pet was missing before they heard Momo's cry.

Shortly after the group of 7 had come to the place where Momo was and Naruto said "Hang on, Momo!" he propelled himself into the air with Air-bending and landed on the side of a tree before running up the tree until he reached the branch that Momo's cage was hanging from, and he loosened the rope before lowering the cage. When the cage got down to the ground, Sakura and Katara opened it and Momo jumped out before continuing to eat a nut causing Sokka grunts in frustration and facepalms of what Momo got food.

As Naruto landed, he heard the groans of the two hog-monkeys who obviously didn't like that Momo was the only one to be set free.

"Alright. You too." Naruto said before jumping up.

"This is gonna take forever." Sasuke said before throwing two shuriken and both cages fell down as the ropes were cut, just before Naruto reached them.

"That works." He said before sliding down the tree, and Sokka checked one of the cages while the gang looking at the trap.

"These are Fire-Nation traps. You can tell from the metal-work. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving." He said.

Shortly after, they had finished packing everything and were currently loading it on Appa in the saddle.

"Uh uh. No flying this time." Sokka said.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Naruto asked confused.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire-Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable." Sokka said.

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara said.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kind of hard not to miss him!" Sokka said and Appa grunted.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." Aang said.

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me, we should play it safe this time, and walk." Sokka said.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked leans forward at her brother and smiles.

"Actually, he's got a point." Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I think we should walk for a change. And I think we should have Sokka and his instincts lead the way." The silver-haired Jonin said.

"Who knows. Walking might be fun." Aang said with a backpack.

**==Later with a raspberry sound can be heard==**

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a sky-bison?" Aang asked after they had walked for a few minutes.

"Well, I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka-san's instincts? They seem to know everything." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Naruto said complaining.

"You know, who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts." Katara said.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto said before turning to Sokka "Hey, Sokka-san's instincts, would you mind…" He got cut off by Sokka however.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Sokka said before Sasuke walked over to him and held up his Katon scroll.

"Hey, Sokka's instincts, mind watching over this for a while?" He asked.

"Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire…Nation." Sokka said as they walked past some bushes… and into a Fire-Nation camp. As they all notice the group and get up.

"Run!" Sokka yelled as they got off their packs and started running, but the captain of the Fire-Nation troops sent a fire ball past them, and it impacted with the bushes, causing them to burn. "We're cut off!"

"Sokka, your shirt!" Naruto yelled as he noticed that Sokka's left sleeve had caught fire, and Katara then got some water from her Water-bending pouch and splashed it on Sokka's arm before bringing the water back. When they then looked around, they noticed that the Fire-Nation troops had them surrounded.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked with a whisper.

"Bluffing." Sokka whispered back.

"_You_ promise not to hurt _us_?" The captain asked before something suddenly hit him in the back and he fell down.

"Nice, Kakashi-sensei! How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't." Kakashi said.

"Look!" Sakura said as she pointed up to a tree-branch where a boy that couldn't be many years older than them where standing.

The boy then drew two hook-swords before jumping down behind the branch and using his swords to swing himself forward, and landing on two of the Fire-Nation soldiers, forcing them down on the ground. He then ran forward and grabbed the legs of two other Fire-Nation soldiers with his swords before throwing them at the downed captain.

"Down you go." The boy said, and the group looked at him, wondering who he was.

"Amazing." Naruto said amazed before a Fire-Nation soldier came up from behind the boy and attempted to strike him, but he just turned around, blocked his sword and threw him away.

"They're in the trees!" One of the Fire-Nation soldiers yelled before a small boy suddenly landed on his shoulders and turned his helmet around and started riding him.

Then arrows suddenly came flying down, knocking the swords out of several Fire-Nation troops' hands, and they looked up to see a boy sitting on a tree-branch with a bow and arrow. The boy then fired two arrows simultaneously, disarming another two soldiers.

Another boy then jumped down from a tree and crouched down, making a soldier that had been charging at him, fall over him. The boy then jumped up and the soldier was sent straight up to a tree-branch. Another soldier then charged at the boy, but said boy grabbed his arm and threw him away.

A girl who was holding a dagger in a reverse grip then landed and charged forward.

Katara and Sakura bended some water at the Fire-Nation troops as Naruto and Aang used Air-bending, and Sasuke and Kakashi went through a series of hand signs. Letting the hook sword wielder attention.

"Fire-Style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke called out and the fire ball was sent flying straight at some of the Fire-Nation troops.

"Lightning-Style: Eath Flash!" Kakashi called out, giving several soldiers the shock of their lives.

Sokka – boomerang in hand and yell – prepared to strike an incoming Fire-Nation soldier, but the boy with the hook-swords kicked the soldier away.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka said.

"Gotta be quicker next time." The boy said before charging towards another soldier.

Two Fire-Nation soldiers backed away before a large man suddenly came down behind them, and they turned around before raising their swords. The man then got a piece of wood from his back and slammed it down.

The two soldiers backed away before looking at their swords to see that they had bent in several places, and they threw the swords away before running.

A Fire-Nation soldier then tried the sneak up on the boy with the hook-swords and thrusted his spear forward, but the boy blocked it with his swords before grabbing the spear as he quickly turned around in a full circle and threw the weapon with the back of it pointing forward, and the soldier got knocked out before the spear hit another soldier in the back of the head.

"Man!" Sokka said angryily as he had wanted to kill that guy.

Another soldier with a spear then came up behind the boy and thrusted his spear forward, but the boy blocked it by having it go through a small opening in-between the sword's handle and some kind of guard that was there probably to protect his fingers. The soldier then walked past the boy as he allowed the entire spear to go through before both of them turned around and the soldier thrusted the spear towards the boy who grabbed it just behind the tip with his hook-swords and forced it down on the ground and running over both the spear an the soldier as said soldier fell down, and the boy landed on the ground before running a little due to the momentum and stopping in front of Sakura.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Sakura said before both of them looked at the camp as the Fire-Nation troops ran off.

"You just took out a whole army single-handed." Aang said amazed as he and the others came over to them.

"Army? Pfft. There were only like 20 guys!" Sokka said disdainfully as the boy walked forward before turning around.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smeller Bee, The Duke and Pipsqueak." The boy, now identified as Jet said.

"Heh heh. Pipsqueak. That's a funny name." Aang said as he walked towards where The Duke and Pipsqueak (the smallest and the tallest of them respectively) was standing and looked down at the smaller one.

"You think my name is funny?" Pipsqueak said growling tone as he looked down at the young Avatar, seemingly threatingly.

"It's hilarious!" Aang said as still looming forward with a frown on his face, and then before he, Pipsqueak and The Duke started laughing. And Pipsqueak pats the Bold Avatar on the back in a friendly manner, though the hit was hard enough to knock Aang flat on the ground. The Duke stops laughing and looks down at Aang sprawled on the ground before his feet, face flat in the dirt, though when Aang raises his head and continues laughing, so does The Duke.

**==Later==**

Asthe Freedom Fighters raiding the empty camp_. _While Longshot sitting in the log carve his bow, then Sneers lift a chest in the create and open it of what's inside. And while Smeller Bee carry some firewood while passing Sokka frown with his arms crossed and staring the blade expert.

"Umm… Thanks for saving us, Jet. We're lucky you were there." Sakura said as she and Katara walked approched towards Jet.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." Jet said.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara said as she glared towards Sokka from the corner of her eye.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said and Sokka walked away as The Duke and Pipsqueak looked into a barrel, and The Duke brought his finger down before bringing it back up again as the tip of it was covered with a yellow, sticky substance, and The Duke sniffed on it.

"Hey, Jet! These barrels are filled with blasting jelly!" He said turn to his leader.

"That's a great score." Jet said while holding a bamboo tiwg out of his mouth before Pipsqueak picked up a large box.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy." He said cheered.

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up." Jet said as they started loading the spoils onto a cart.

"Let's take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke said.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes we wanna see it." Sakura said very excitedly.

**==Freedom Fighter Hideout, Ground==**

"We're here." Jet said as they had stopped by a tree on the forest floor.

"Where? There's nothing here." Sokka said.

"Hold this." Jet said as he grabbed a rope and handed it to Sokka who then took it.

"Why? What's this do?" He askedskeptically before the rope suddenly shot up into the airscreams, taking him with it_, _on the branches.

"Naruto?" Jet said as he offered the rope to him.

"Me and Aang can get up on our own." Naruto said before he and Aang used Air-bending to jump up.

"We can get up on our own as well." Kakashi said before he, Sasuke and Sakura ran up the tree.

"Grab ahold of me, Katara." Jet said as he held out his hand and Katara took it before Jet pulled her towards him and she blushed at the close contact with a romantic settings, as they slowly ascended.

**==Freedom Fighters Hideout, Trees==**

"Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around at the hideout, the entire place were in the trees, and it was some tall trees too. He then noticed that Jet and Katara came up and he said "This is a nice place you've got, Jet."

"Yeah. It's beautiful up here." Sakura said.

"It's beautiful. And more importantly, the Fire-Nation can't find us." Jet said.

"They'd love to find you, wouldn't they, Jet?" Smeller Bee said as she came up.

"It's not gonna happen Smeller Bee." Jet said before they started walking.

"Why does the Fire-Nation want to find you?" Katara asked.

"I guess you could say, I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth-Kingdom town a few years back." Jet said.

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them." Pipsqueak said while Sokka is now seen comically hopping around trying to get past Pipsqueak.

"One day we'll drive the Fire-Nation out of here for good, and free that town." Jet said.

"That's so brave." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Nothing's braver than a guy in a tree-house." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said frown.

"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet said with Sokka still in expression.

"So, Do you all live here?" Sakura asked while Sokka who is being ignored comically sinks back behind them.

"That's right. Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire-Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home." Jet said before he turned his eyes at Longshot and The Duke walking not making a sound.

"What about you?" Sakura asked and Jet stopped walking.

"The Fire-Nation killed my parents. I was only 8 years old. That day changed me forever." Jet said, catching Sasuke's attention slightly as he thought back to _that_ day.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire-Nation." Katara said.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet said.

**==Later==**

In the evening, everyone were sitting around a table with food on it. A cloud of cawing birds is disturbed as Appa raises his head with a roar. In the hideout, ropes with lanterns hang between branches. Sentries keep watch on several upper platforms while the group sits at a banquet table. While the group eats, Jet stands on the table.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire-Nation swine!" Jet said as he stood up on the table and all of the Freedom Fighters cheered while Sokka cops an attitude and a scowling face before he continued "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet, and rode him like a wild hog-monkey." The Duke then got up on the table and walked around as he held his arms up triumphantly while everyone cheered before Jet continued "Now, the Fire-Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right…" After this was said the other Freedom Fighters started booing "… Or maybe, they are dead wrong!" Jet said and everyone cheered.

"Hey, Jet. Nice speech." Sakura said as Jet sat down in-between her and Katara.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you guys. That was some great bending I saw out there today." Jet said.

"Well, it's Naruto and Aang who's great, they're the Avatars, we could use some more training." Sakura said.

"Wait, Avatars? What do you mean? Aren't there only one?" Jet asked confused.

"Yes, there are. But me, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei came from the future." Naruto said.

"Future, huh? Very nice." Jet said before looking over at Sasuke "So, I suppose that's how you can have a Fire-bender in your group, huh?"

"Actually, Sasuke isn't a Fire-bender. We don't know what element he belongs to, really. What you saw back there was a Ninjutsu." Naruto said.

"Ninjutsu?" Jet asked with a interested look.

"About 2.000 years prior to our own time, the art of bending was lost, and replaced with the more modern Ninjutsu. Of course, not everyone can wield Ninjutsu, first they need to learn to control an internal energy called chakra, and we use hand signs to help concentrate on the techniques we want to do. Let me give you an example." Kakashi explained before forming the coss hand sign and a perfect clone of him appeared, shocking everyone.

"This is called Shadow Clone jutsu, it's a technique where I can split my chakra in two to create a perfect double. Of course it's not only limited to just one clone, though I can only create a maximum of 20 clones." The silver-haired Jonin said before the clone puffed away as he continued "The Ninjutsu that Sasuke used during the battle was an elemental jutsu."

"Elemental jutsu?" Jet asked.

"In our time, we have five main elements instead of four. And those elements are: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Also we are not limited to just one element, even though most people are born with only one affinity. It is possible for one to learn techniques of the other elements, but it's impossible to learn all five. Also some people are born with two elemental affinities, and they can combine those into a new element, though that would be impossible for one who's not born with those two affinities." Kakashi explained.

"Cool. I didn't know that." Naruto said amazed.

"Among the sub-elements there are Ice, which is created from the combination of Water and Wind, and Wood, created from the combination of Water and Earth. There's also Lava which comes from combining Fire and Earth. The different sub-elements can also be referred to as Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit which is a special technique that can only be inherited through blood relations." Kakashi said.

"So, I suppose that Sasuke has a Fire affinity, right?" Jet guessed and Kakashi nodded.

"That's right, and I have Lightning affinity, though I have learned techniques of the Water, Earth and Fire elements as well." Kakashi said.

"I see. by the way, I might know a way that Sakura, Katara, Naruto and Aang can help in our struggle." Jet said.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me. I needed you and Sasuke-san on an important mission tomorrow." Jet said and Sokka stopped before turning around.

"What mission?" He asked.

**==Forest Road, Trees, Next Day==**

The following day, had some of the Freedom Fighters, Sokka and Sasuke hidden themselves in the trees above a forest road as Jet whistled some sounds that sounded like bird sounds, and Smeller Bee whistled back before Sokka stuck a jaw-bone dagger into the thrunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked before the Water-Tribe warrior put his ear to the dagger.

"Shh... It amplifies vibrations." Sokka answered.

"Good trick." Jet said admitted.

"Nothing yet." Sokka said as he was listening before hearing something "Wait, yes. Someone's approaching."

"How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." Sokka said before Jet signaled the others.

"Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon." He said before impressed and Sokka pulled out the dagger before he and Sasuke saw that it was just an old man.

"False alarm! He's just an old man." Sasuke said before Jet suddenly jumped down regardless.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet asked.

"Please, sir. I'm just a traveler." The old man said before Jet swung his right sword, sending the man's walking stick flying away. The old man then tried to get away, but he ran into Pipsqueak and fell down on the ground. The old man then tried to crawl away, but Pipsqueak stopped him by putting his foot down on the man's back.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet asked as Smeller Bee came up behind Pipsqueak.

"No. Please, let me go. Have mercy." The old man pleaded.

"Does the Fire-Nation let people go? Does the Fire-Nation have mercy?" Jet asked before he moved to kick to man before his foot was suddenly caught by Sokka's club.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" Sokka said before Jet turned around.

"He's Fire-Nation! Search him!" Jet said, the second half to his two subordinates, who then proceeded to search the man.

"But he's not hurting anyone!" Sokka said.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire-Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!" Jet yelled.

"We got his stuff, Jet!" Smeller Bee saidholding up the old man's bag. The old man is thrown back on the ground.

"This doesn't feel right!" Sokka said.

"It's what has to be done. Now let's get out of here." Jet said before he, Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak walked back towards the hideout as Sokka looked back at the old man still on his hands and knees in pity.

"C'mon, Sokka, Sasuke!" Jet said and Sokka took a few steps back before turning around and following the others as Sasuke went by the trees.

**==Freedom Fighter Hideout, Trees==**

Later Sokka was sitting by one of the trees in the hideout with regret evident in oblivious expression staring at the ground, glaring; before Aang, Naruto and Momo came down and landed next to him.

"Sokka, look what The Duke gave us." Aang said before he pulled a small explosive from his pouch with a sly smile before throwing it towards Momo who jumped at of the way as it exploded.

"Hey, leave Momo alone!" Naruto yelled as he sent Aang into the tree with a small gust of wind. Then Katara and Sakura came climbing down from a higher level of the tree.

"Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving!" Sokka said and turn his head with his eyes narrow.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"But we made him this hat." Sakura said as she pulled a hat from behind her, the cap is made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top by the help with Katara_._

"He's a thug." Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing on a nearby branch.

"What? No he's not." Katara said.

"He's messed up." Sokka said.

"He's not messed up, is he?" Sakura said as she looked at Katara.

"Of course not! He's just got a different way of life." Katara said.

"A really fun way of life." Aang quickly corrected for her.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man." Sasuke said.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said.

**==Jet's Hut==**

"Sokka, Sasuke, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire-Nation?" Jet asked itting on a hammock-bed after they had confronted him. While Sokka stands grumpily as far away as he can get with Sasuke. Aang is wearing the hat Sakura made; he looks ridiculous and goofy.

"No, they conveniently left that part out." Sakura said as she stared towards Sokka and Sasuke, though mostly towards Sokka.

"Fine. But even if he was Fire-Nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka argued.

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet said as he pulled out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby stump_. _It is a sinister looking curved blade. There are four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There is a ring on the butt of the knife. "See, there's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. you helped save my life, Sokka." Before he pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid_._

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka said.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See, Sokka. I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Sakura said and Sokka turned to her.

"There was no knife!" He said before leaving. "I'm going back to the hut and pack my things!"

Sasuke then looked towards Naruto and got eye-contact as the blond looked towards him to see that his Sharingan were active. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes for any sign that Jet had told the truth, but from the look Sasuke gave him, the blond Avatar could tell that Jet had been lying.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help." Jet said as he stood up as Sasuke left the hut.

"What can we do?" Aang asked.

"The Fire-Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If the four of you use Water-bending to fill the reservoir, we can fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Jet said.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke walked out of the hut to find Kakashi leaning to the tree, reading his book.

"Hello, Sasuke. I see you're back. How was the mission?" Kakashi said.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can." Sasuke said ignoring Kakashi's question.

"Yeah, I know. I heard everything. But I think it'd be best for us to stay for a little while longer." Kakashi said.

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked.

**==The Group's Hut==**

Sokka was busy packing his things when Katara, Sakura, Aang and Naruto walked into the hut.

"We can't leave now with the Fire-Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara said concerned.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him!" Sokka said before he stood and turn to his sister.

"You know what Me and Katara think? You're just jealous that he's a better warrior than you!" Sakura said with her arms on her hips and glare at Sokka with Katara with her arms crossed.

"Sakura, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts…" Sokka said, but Katara cut him off.

"Well, my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet!" She said before walking out while saying "C'mon guys."

"Sorry, Sokka." Aang said as he, Sakura and Naruto followed Katara, but Sokka noticed that Naruto dropped a curled slip of paper, and the Water-Tribe warrior picked it up before uncurling it to see that it was a map over the area. Sokka then looked on the other side of the paper to see that "Good luck, Sokka." was written there.

**==Dam Valley, Cliff, That Night==**

Following the map that Naruto had given him, Sokka eventually came to a cliff that overlooked a valley, and he also spotted a dam as well as a village further down. After a while, he heard someone approaching and quickly went into hiding before Jet, Smeller Bee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqueak and Sneers walked out on the cliff with a cart filled with explosives.

"Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire-Nation troops could survive." Jet said as he turned to the others. But Duke jumps off the wagon.

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked while Jet place his hand on his shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's a prize of ridding this area of the Fire-Nation." Jet said before turning to Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal! Got it?"

Longshot then nodded and Sokka was frowns then he was about to sneak away, when he heard something and Pipsqueak suddenly lifted him up by his wolf-tail, out of the bushes as Smeller Bee held a dagger to Sokka's throat.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?" She asked sneering before she and Pipsqueak brought the Water-Tribe warrior in front of Jet.

"Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said as Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak threw Sokka down on the ground on his knees, rubs his shoulder.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth-Kingdom town." Sokka said as he stood up.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire-Nation." Jet said.

"There are people living there, Jet! Mothers and fathers and children!" Sokka yelled.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Jet said.

"You lied to Aang, Naruto, Katara and Sakura about the forest fire!" Sokka yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Jet.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and i do." Jet said with a smirked.

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." Sokka said glared at Jet.

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind. But I can see you've made your choice." Jet said before Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee grabbed Sokka.

"I can't let you warn the others." Jet said before turning to the two who were restraining the boy "Take him for a walk! A long walk!"

"You can't do this!" Sokka said taunt.

"Cheer up, Sokka-san. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire-Nation today." Jet said smirked.

**==River==**

At the riverside upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it is much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it is a thread compared to its 'rainy season' gully. Jet, Katara, Aang, Naruto and Sakura are seen walking upriver along its west bank.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara said as Jet led her, Aang, Sakura and Naruto towards the reservoir.

"No worries. He already apologized." Jet said with his eyes closed, and Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped walking for a second, there's no way someone like Sokka would apologize just like that.

"Really? Sokka apologized?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something." Jet said sadly.

"Yeah, we did." Katara said.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee." Jet said after continue to heading straight to the reservoir.

"Well, I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes." Katara said.

'_Sokka went on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee? More like he's been captured. And here I thought he could actually be a little useful.'_ Naruto though before looking up to the treetops to see Sasuke standing there, the blond then nodded and the Uchiha nodded back before shunshining away.

Suddenly Naruto felt some air blowing up at him from the ground before he was sent sky-high by a steam geyser. "Alright, we're here. Under-ground water's trying to escape from these vents. I need you guys to help it along." Jet said as Naruto landed.

"I've never used Water-bending on water I can't see. I don't know…" Katara said while Jet approaches stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara-san. you can do this." Jet said.

"What about me?" Aang asked.

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet said.

Shortly after, the four of them were standing around one of the vents as they all raised and lowered their arms as they brought the water further and further up until it came out of the hole, and then they sent it into the small river that was there.

"Yes. Good job. This river leads to the reservoir, a few more geysers and it'll be full." Jet said.

"Look there's another steam vent." Aang said as he pointed towards another geyser before the four of them ran towards it.

"Okay. You four keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said before he started walking away.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there." Katara said causing Jet stop in track and turn his head behind.

"Actually... it'll probably be better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet said before resume walking away as the four Water-benders continued bending the water, but when Naruto guessed that Jet was far enough away, he stopped.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Before we do anything else, there's something you should know." Naruto said before he told them that Jet had lied to them earlier, and that Sokka might have been right for once.

"Why would Jet lie to us?" Sakura yelled.

"In order to win us over, and it seems like it worked on three of us." Naruto said.

"Oh? Who?" Aang asked and Naruto face palmed.

"But even if he lied then, this forest could still get burned down by the Fire-Nation at any minute." Katara said.

"I'm not so sure about that. That might also have been a lie, plus I believe that he's captured Sokka." Naruto said.

"What? How can you say that? Jet wouldn't do something like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, if you don't believe me, you could go take a look at what your "precious Jet" is doing right now." Naruto said.

"Fine, we will. And then he'll tell you how wrong your accusations are!" Sakura yelled.

**==With Sokka, Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee==**

At the path in the forest. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow Sokka, who has his hands tied behind his back.

"Come on. Move along." Smeller Bee said as she pushed Sokka, he stumbles but remains on his feet.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, listen Sokka. Jet's a great leader, we follow what he says, and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak said just before a large fire ball flew past them, taking care of the ropes that bounded Sokka's hands as he jumped forward before turning around as Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak looked towards where the ball came from to see Sasuke standing there.

"Perhaps. But any good leader should know not to mess with a ninja!" He said before weaving a series of hand signs "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A fiery dragon head suddenly flew towards the two Freedom Fighters, but they jumped out of the way just as Sasuke appeared in-between them and kicked Pipsqueak so hard that he was sent into a tree and knocked out.

Smeller Bee then pulled out her daggers and attempted to slash at Sasuke, but the Uchiha pulled down two kunai – one for each hand – that he had hidden in his sleeves and blocked Smeller Bee's daggers.

Smeller Bee then jumped back before she charged at Sasuke and swung her left dagger at the Uchiha's head, but Sasuke easily ducked under it before kicking his opponent away.

'_What the? How could he dodge that? I thought I had him. And what's with those creepy eyes?'_ Smeller Bee thought before her eyes widened as Sasuke had seemingly vanished "Hey, where…" She was cut off however when Sasuke suddenly appeared under her and kicked her up into the air before jumping up himself with fist, knee and finished blow.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke called out as he appeared above Smeller Bee and kicked her down into the ground, effectively knocking her out.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could do that." Sokka said.

"It's a technique I've been working on for a while. Now come on, we need to get to the dam. The others should already be there." Sasuke said. With that Sasuke and Sokka were heading to the others.

**==Dam Valley, Cliff==**

When Naruto, Aang, Sakura and Katara reached the cliff, they saw that four of the Freedom Fighters – including Sneers and The Duke – where putting down explosives in front of the dam.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"Aren't those the red barrels they got from the Fire-Nation?" Sakura asked.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked.

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam." Aang said as he realized what Jet was planning.

"What? That would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that!" Sakura said exclaimed.

"Yes, I think he would Sakura. We've got to stop him! Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said less convinced as Aang got out the wings of his glider and ran towards the edge of the cliff, but just then Jet ran past and took Aang's glider away from him.

"Yes I would!" Jet said.

"Jet, why?" Katara asked.

"Katara, you would too if you just stop to think. Think about what the Fire-Nation did to your mother. We can't let that happen to anyone else, ever again!" Jet said.

"This isn't the answer!" Katara said.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but…" Jet said, but Katara cut him off.

"Where's Sokka?" She asked grit her teeth as tears came from her eyes.

"Katara." Jet said with his hand toches on her cheek before Katara suddenly sent a stream of water out of her Water-bending pouch and knocked Jet back. She draws it back into the skin when she's done.

"I need to get to the dam!" Aang said before he ran towards his glider, but just before he could pick it up, Jet's hook-sword came down and was about to take the glider, but then Naruto sent Jet skidding backwards with a wave of air.

"Aang. grab your glider and get down to the dam!" Naruto said and Aang did as he was told.

Jet then charged towards Aang, but Naruto came up in front of him with one kunai in each hand before pushing, forcing Jet to jump back. Naruto then quickly grabbed four shuriken and threw them all at the older boy, but Jet easily managed to deflect the dangerous projectiles using his swords.

The blond Avatar then formed the Shadow Clone cross hand sign and four clones appeared. All five Narutos then coated their kunai in wind chakra, and threw all of them towards Jet who then jumped up and grabbed the branch of a tree with his hook-swords before pulling himself up. Just as he got up on the branch however, two of the clones appeared in front of him and both of them had their right fists covered by air that they were bending to increase the power of their blow.

They hit home and Jet flew backwards straight through a tree just before another two clones appeared above him and both of them sent a strong wave of air towards Jet, making him plummet towards the ground. Then another Naruto – the one Jet guessed was the real one – appeared on the ground directly under him before swiping his arm, sending a crescent-shaped blade of wind towards Jet.

Jet then quickly reacted by grabbing a nearby branch and pulling himself towards it, narrowly avoiding getting sliced in half.

Suddenly, all five Narutos appeared around him however, but he quickly used his hook-swords to grab two of the Narutos and bumped their heads into each other before they puffed away. Then the remaining three Narutos pulled out a kunai each and charged at Jet, but he kicked one of them, making the clone puff away before grabbing another one and throwing him at the fifth one, and both of them puffed away.

'_That's strange. I thought he only created four clones.'_ Jet thought before a blast of air suddenly hit him and sent him off the branch and down towards the ground.

He landed with a thud before getting back up on his feet as he saw Naruto charge at him and he blocked Naruto's kunai with his hook-sword.

**==With Aang==**

Aang came down and landed on the ground in front of the dam, but was shocked to see that there weren't anyone there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of them." Aang turned towards the voice to see Kakashi leaning against a tree, reading his book.

**==With Naruto and Jet==**

Naruto pushed Jet back out on the cliff with a strong wave of air, sending the older boy skidding all the way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Jet, tell me. Why are you doing this? There are innocent civilians in that town!" Naruto said.

"You would do it too if the Fire-Nation had taken your family away from you!" Jet said.

"No, I wouldn't! I'd know better than to do something this stupid!" Naruto said.

"I didn't think you'd understand, anyway. Someone who doesn't understand how it is to lose their loved ones could never understand!" Jet said.

"You're right, I don't understand. But you still don't have to do it like this. Find another way to free the town, one that doesn't involve killing any of the civilians." Naruto said.

"There is no other way!" Jet said.

"You won't know that until you try." Jet then looked toward where the voice came from to see Sasuke and Sokka.

"What the…? What happened to Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee?" Jet asked.

"They messed with the fire and got burned." Sasuke said.

"Stop this madness Jet! If you do this you'll be no better than the Fire-Nation!" Naruto said and Jet's eyes widened before he dropped his hook-swords and both weapons fell down on the ground.

"You're right. I can't believe I've been so blind." Jet said and he was about to walk towards Naruto and the others when the cliff suddenly gave way, and he fell down.

"JET!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the edge of the cliff, but he was too far away, but then he suddenly vanished and before anyone knew what happened, he had grabbed Jet's arm and pulled him up.

"Hey, Jet. You all right?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah." Jet said.

'_I knew he could move at high speeds with Air-bending, but this is ridiculous. Not even my Sharingan was able to follow his movements. It's as though he somehow traveled at the speed of light.'_ Sasuke thought.

**==Freedom Fighter Hideout, ground, later==**

The group was standing in front of the Freedom Fighters to bid them farewell since they had to leave as quickly as possible to reach the North-Pole in time.

"I hope we see each other again someday." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will. Good luck with mastering the other elements." Jet said as he held out his hand and Naruto took it.

"Thanks." Naruto said showing off his foxy grin.

"Alright guys, it's time to go." Kakashi said from where he was sitting on Appa's head.

"Take care, Jet." Sakura said.

"You too, Sakura." Jet said before he suddenly gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed as she brought her hand up to where he had kissed her.

"Hey, c'mon Sakura, or we're leaving without you!" Katara yelled with a hint of jealousy in her voice, and Sakura noticed that everyone else had already gotten into the saddle.

"Oh, right." Sakura said before running over to Appa and climbing up into the saddle.

"Good luck with taking back that village." Aang said.

"Thanks." Jet said.

"Yip-yip." Kakashi said snap his reign and the sky-bison took off into the air. And as they fly off going in the opposite direction.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==-Chapter Preview-==**

* * *

Aang: "There it is guys. The Great Divide."

Kakashi: "This place is a lot different since the last time I was here. … Well, the next time."

Canyon Guide: "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth-Spirits who were angry at the local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

Naruto: "We should split up, Gan-Jins on this side…"

Aang: "And Zhangs on that side! We'll travel in two separate lines."

Naruto: "Sasuke and Sokka-san, you go with the Zhangs. Sakura and Katara, you go with the Gan-Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much."

Aang: "Next time on Naruto: the Legend of Aang: The Great Divide."

* * *

**==Character Status==**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Level: 10

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke, Harem, Air blast, Air slice, Gale, Kukiken, Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Water,

* * *

**Aang**

* * *

Level: 10

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, Air scooter, Gale, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air tunnel, Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Water, Avatar.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

* * *

Level: 7

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender.

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

Level: 7

Techniques: Wave, Water whip.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Level: 10

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Shishi Rendan, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Sokka**

* * *

Level: 5

Techniques: none

Weapons: Boomerang, club, jaw-bone dagger.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

Level: 32

Techniques: Sennen Goroshi, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju zanshu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Moguragakure, Fuja hoin, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure, Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Jibashi, Suiton: Suiryudan, Sairento kiringu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga, Raikiri.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Jet**

* * *

Level: 15

Role: Freedom Fighters Leader

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom.

Techniques: none

Weapons: hook-swords.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Smeller Bee**

* * *

Level: 14

Role: Freedom Fighter, Thief.

Affiliaton: Earth Kingdom

Techniques: none

Weapons: daggers.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Pipsqueak**

* * *

Level: 13

Role: Freedom Fighter, Strongarm

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom.

Techniques: none

Weapons: tree-club.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Longshot**

* * *

Level: 12

Role: Freedom Fighter, Archer.

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom.

Techniques: none

Weapons: bow-&-arrow.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Sneers**

* * *

Level: 11

Roole: Freedom Fighter, Scout.

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom.

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Bending type: none

* * *

**The Duke**

* * *

Level: 10

Role: Freedom Fighter, Sentry.

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom

Techniques: none

Weapons: spear.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Finished Date:** 5/6/2014/10:32pm - Updated: 5/6/2014/3:08pm

** :** This chapter was one done already, sorry about that. Anyway, by end of the week I'll continue writing '**Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow**', so go check that one out, okay? Also before you ask, When Naruto saved Jet from falling to his death, he subconsciously used his father's most renowned Ninjutsu, the Hirashin no jutsu or Flying Raijin Jutsu that was a adjustment developed by Tobirama Senju, The Nidaime(2nd) Hokage and since thanks of who developed Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone).

**Sakura:** I hope I can give Naruto a chance for what I did to him.

**AN:** Can you help me for what's the past Avatars in Naruto? Kushina was the Avatar before Naruto was born and insert her soul to his. And I can't tell for sure. Please PM me and tell me about them.


	11. Ch 10: Water: The Great Divide

**Naruto: the Legend of Aang**

**Journey to the north arc**

* * *

**AU: **And this time I better make some lines on my owned and this story will be most interesting ever.

**Sakura: **Naruto? Is Sokka is like Shikamaru when he was lazy?

**Naruto: **Not sure, Sakura? All I did notice he look like Shikamaru's Ancestor?

**AU:** I don't owned Naruto and Avatar.

* * *

"Avatar." Normal speech

'_Avatar.'_ Normal thought

"**Avatar." Biju and Spirit speech**

'**_Avatar.'_**** Biju and Spirit thought**

* * *

Book 1: Water: Chapter 10: Great Divide

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Long ago it is said that people were able to control these elements at will, but there was only one that could control all four elements, the Avatar, the one who was said to bring stability to the world in times of crisis.

"But as the old way of controlling the elements was switched out with Ninjutsu, the Avatar also vanished."

"But now the Avatar has returned in the form of one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks to an accident however, my team and I have been sent backwards through time to a world that has suffered a century old war and we must help the current Avatar stop the Fire-Nation, and find a way back to our own time."

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==At Campsite - Sundown==**

As the sun setting behind some tall rock outcroppings. The sky is mostly cloudy and the clouds reflect the light of the dying sun. While Everyone is camping on her sleeping bags, as Sasuke where laying against the boulder and while Kakashi still reading his book. It's been days from travel to the North pole by training with their Ninja arts and Bending and while a Pan down to show a patched up tent being jostled about from the inside. A rolled up tarp lies next to the tent. Sokka is inside a tent, trying to assemble it. Sokka can be heard grunting and fussing about as he tries to finish setting up the shelter.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara said before walk at the tent with a pile of firewood in her hands with Sakura helping.

"Right, got it..." Sokka said and grab the wrapped up tarp and tosses it inside the tent_._

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp _on top_ of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on?" Sakura said while holding the firewood.

"Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket." Sokka gesturing widely as he replies to his sister and Sakura_._ And he knelled down and continue tighten the tines.

"But what if it does rain?" Sakura complained,

Sokkaturn to the girls spreading his arms wide in exasperation_._ "What if it doesn't? Then I would have put up the tarp for nothing."before he continue to working and causing the Katara stomp her foot in furious.

"You're infuriating!" Katara growled.

As Sokka turn look at his sister replied. "Katara, why don't you worry about gathering firewood, because that kindling is looking pretty sorry." He lazily said and with Katara with a leer while holding the poor firewood.

"Well, if you don't like my firewood!" Katara yelled angrily. And throws the sticks at Sokka who shields himself from the wood. He stands in anger after the hail of sticks subsides_._

As Sokka stood and argue his sister. "Fine by me, if you're not gonna do your job" then he tears the tent down and the two stare at each other angrily.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Sakura plead to not to argue but they ignored while Naruto and Aang went back and approaches with food on their hands.

Naruto spoke. "Okay, Guys, I got the grub if you guys got the-" as he couldn't finished his sentence as the siblings turn away from each other in anger with their arms folded_._

"Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?" Aang asked while holding a food.

"Sokka and Katara were having a argument about tents and firewood." Sakura explained.

Sokka spoke "Why don't you ask Miss Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs." with a rude tone.

Katara turn around and said. "Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the-" picks up and throws a twig at Sokka's head_._ "-Tents!" Causing Sokka turns around, looking angrily at her_._

Aang laughs and drop the grub and spreading his arms_._ "Okay, listen guys, harsh words won't solve problems, action will." He said calmly. "Why don't you just switch jobs?"

As the siblings stops argued. "Sounds good/Whatever." Katara and Sokka said and the same time, then bent down and fix the tent.

Sakura turn to Aang then said. "Thanks Aang."

"I'm impressed, Aang." Naruto patted his back with praised.

"Your welcome, Naruto, Sakura." Aang said grinning while gloating. "You all see that? Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar." and heard a screech letting Aang's attention and turn to see Momo and Appa fighting over a watermelon. As Momo keep pushing the melon and pulls it out and continuously tries to fly away with it, while Appa pins it down. And collapse, then stood and walk away. As Appa took his tongue out and pick the melon then Momo quick took and runs away with it and then Naruto takes the melon that he saw Aang's attention and lifts on the air and uses airbending to slice it. As the bigger half land at Appa and grab the half on his mouth and Appa eats his half of the melon and the other is a smaller half landed at the lemur. Momo seems to be complaining about how he got the much smaller half and Appa got the bigger half.

"Come on, Momo, that's fair." Aang said with his hands on his hips look at Momo. "Appa's got five stomachs." He pointing the sky-bison

"No kidding!" Sakura exclaimed. **"Cha! Of course he has five stomachs!"**Inner Sakura exclaimed.

**==At the Scenery of 'The Great Divide'==**

As the group arrives and shows standing on the edge of a huge canyon while Sokka knelled with Sasuke as well. While Momo flew at the air.

"There it is guys. "The Great Divide"." Aang said and scenery the canyon as before Momo land on Naruto's shoulder.

"This place is a lot different since the last time I was here… Well, the next time." Kakashi admitted.

"Wow, I could just stare at it forever. " Katara awed while staring the view_._

"So am I." Sakura awed.

"Yeah, it's amazing in that view." Naruto admitted.

"Okay, I've seen enough." Sokka said in lazy expression as turn around and walk away.

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara explained.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said before pulling the reign of Appa.

"Come on Sokka, stop being lazy like Shikamaru." Naruto said with a annoying expression.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Aang asked in confuse.

Sakura answered. "He was our friend in the future. When before we haven't born yet for 2,000 years. And he is always lazy too." with a on-edge expression,

"It sure does, Sakura. His families are very intelligent clan who specialized shadow." Kakashi explained.

Katara shocked. "Wait! They manipulate shadows like the Elemental Jutsu you guys do?" She asked.

"Yeah, it sure does. Shikamaru is always says "What a drag." when that times." Naruto comment.

Causing Kakashi with a eye-smile. "It is, just like his father when he was complained."

"Guys, we better get going to get to the canyon on flight, already." Sasuke said as he jumped on Appa's saddle.

"Sasuke's right, and it's best we better fly off." Sokka suggested and point his finger in the air.

And suddenly a man wearing a white and gold robes ran toward the group and said. "If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" before shoved past Sokka,

"Ooh, Canyon guide? Sounds informative." Sakura exclaimed along with Katara.

As the man point his thump at himself and replied "Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender, and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking _my_ tribe across next." Before oblivious to the fact that Sokka is behind him, mocking him_._

Sokka flinch and with his hands open in-front."Calm down, we know you're next." As Sokka walk towards to group.

As the man pointed at the group and taunt. "You wouldn't be so calm if the Fire Nation destroyed _your_ home and forced _you_ to flee!" As he wave his hand pointed at the canyon "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se."

"You're a refugee!" Katara asked.

"Huh, tell me something I don't know." Man huffed and turn his head away. As the group look each other.

Then they turn their heads attention. A large group of poorly dressed people is shown walking toward them. They wearing brown rags and fur pelts, and dismissed cleanliness. They were generally uncivilized, and were extremely messy and unkempt, yet relatively more practical, pragmatic and flexible about their way of living.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked.

Tribesman answered. "It most certainly is not! That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." As before the group approaches. As the tribesman whistles to them_._ "Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think about stealing it!"

As the women wearing a Hog-monkey pelt welting a sword on her back approaches the man. "Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp site?" She asked and Konoha team turns out that women is their leader.

"Yes, but they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot." Gan Jin tribesman answered.

Zheng Leader arms crossed. "I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations." She said.

Gan Jin huffed. "Ha, of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from _a messy Zhang._ So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey." causing the Zhang tribe members yell out in protest behind them. As Katara, Sakura, Aang and Naruto look at each other worriedly while the group did the same, but turn around to see a large pile of rocks being levitated up makes Momo ran away from the spot and thrown canyon guide stands behind where the rocks used to be.

Canyon Guide sighed and dusted himself then said."Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" Before he pointed the entrance. As Everyone looked expression.

"Uh, one of them, I think..." Sakura pointed at left to reveal the Zhangs and the scout_._

Gan Jin tribesman step rushing forward_._ "I was here first, my party's on their way."

Canyon guide apology "I can't guide people who aren't here."

As showing the Zhang filing past the three kids and the fuming Gan Jin scout_._ "Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." Zhang leader mockingly.

Causing the scout, whose eyes twitch in anger. As the turn his head behind and pans left to reveal another tribe entering the canyon entrance area. The scout points to them in triumph.

"Wait, here they come!" The Scout exclaimed and pointed at the group of clean, finely dressed people are shown coming toward them. But they were much more tradition-bound and tended to be precise with their way of living.

"Wow, those guys are clean and freshen." Sakura admitted of how they look calm.

Causing the Zhangs flinch and quick turn of the Gan Jins arrived. As the Leader look to the canyon guide_. "_You're not seriously gonna cave into these spoiled Gan Jins? I mean we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter."

"I... uh... well..." Canyon guide wasn't able to say.

Gan Jin tribesman scout spoke."We've got old people who are weary from traveling."

"Sick people get priority over old people." Zhang leader respond.

Gan Jin leader spoke. "Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs."

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old." Zhang leader insulted them.

As they continue argued over the two arguing tribes as spoke. "Well Aang, ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?"

"She's right, Aang. I could tried to break them up." Naruto said.

Aang responded."I don't know, a fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years."

"But we better get them get along otherwise it will be worst." Kakashi said and cause everyone nodded.

Katara and Sakura stepping forward_._ "Everybody listen up!" Katara yelled.

As Sakura pointed at Naruto and Aang. "This two are the Avatars, and if you give them a chance, I'm sure they can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy." She added.

Naruto spoke in. "Uh, you could _share_ the earthbender and travel together?" He declared.

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!" Gan Jin leader yelled in responded pointing at the Zhangs.

"We wouldn't travel with those pompous fools anyway!" Zhang leader yelled as the two tribes begin to shout at each other again.

As the Tribes still argue, as Naruto and Aang look at the tribes with leers of annoyance of their argument.

"That's enough! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

As Aang joined in. "All right here's the deal, you're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across! Does that seem fair?" he exclaimed and causing both leaders nod in agreement,

**==Later==**

As the sick and elderly boarding Appa on his saddle,but it seems that each of the tribe that been stay away each other_._

Aang patted Appa's head. "Sorry, Appa, Kakashi will take cared of you, when we can get there on the other side."

"His right Appa." Naruto said as Sokka approaches them.

"Aang, Naruto, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you two sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang said grinning broadly_._

"Same here, Dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

Katara walk in place her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto and Aang are the Avatars, Sokka, making peace between people is his job."

"Yup, So am I, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he walk in besides Aang.

And the Silver haired sensei. "Sure it is, being an Avatar from the future, after reborn from his mother Kushina." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I didn't knew Lady Kushina was the Hokage's wife and Naruto's mother after all." Sakura admitted. "Since you told Naruto about his heritage back at the Kiyoshi."

"Thanks Kakshi-sensei, Sakura." Naruto said with a foxy-grin.

"Baka, it better be." Sakura with a space out expression as the Inner appeared. **"Yeah, Naruto! You are a number one Avatar! Cha!"** Inner Sakura said.

Sokka turn his head stared the canyon. "Aang's and Naruto's job gonna make us cross this whole canyon on foot isn't it?" He said dismayed.

"But Dope and Aang will think of something to breaking the argument." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, right, teme. We better to find the reason to hate each other?" Naruto said.

**==At the Canyon Guide's Home==**

As the two tribes and the others were gathered around and as the Canyon guide out in the house and announced. "Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon," As he started makes motions with his hands to illustrate the skittery monsters that might lurk in the canyon_._ "it attracts dangerous predators." Causing Both tribes yell out in protest.

"No food?! This is ridiculous." Gan Jin Leader said with his hands on his hips.

Canyon Guide coos. "Oh, you babies can go a day without food? Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" As he raises an earth pillar to tower over the rest. He continues, cupping his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!"

Now The Zhang tribe quickly whips out and shoves food into their mouths, which stands in stark contrast to the Gan Jin tribe, who eat slowly with chopsticks and wipe their mouths.

With Everyone saw both tribes eat their food in manners.

"Those Zhangs didn't learned to make manners and while the Gan Jin did eat properly." Sakura comment and turn her head to Naruto. "No offense Naruto? You maybe never learned to do manners."

"None taken, Sakura." Naruto replied. **(AN: Since Sakura was look behave since the traveling.)**

**==With Aang==**

Aang told the people on Appa. "Kakashi and Appa's going to take good care of you 'till we get there._" _As he jump of the saddle and said To Appa. "See you on the other side buddy!," as he turn to Kakashi. "Take cared of these people."

Kakashi replied. "I will, and take care of my students?" Causing Aang nodded for respond and turn look at his students with a nodded and they nodded back. "Yip yip!" Appa roars and takes off.

**==Moment Later==**

As the groups of people climbing down into the canyon. With Naruto and Aang on the Lead while Sokka and Katara on behind them and so does Sasuke and Sakura. Then the tour guide stops Naruto and Aang and look down the gap of the roadway of how deep it is, as the guide earthbends by turned backwards and extend his hand to form a bridge in a gap in the path.

"Nice bending!" Naruto admitted.

"The job's much more than bending, kids. Folks want information." Canyon guide explained to Naruto and Aang as turns to the travelers. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth-Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." Katara and Sokka look at each other, while Sakura holding Momo, Sasuke look cautious for a certain situation as they heard the rumbling as they look up in fear as an avalanche of rocks comes falling toward them, and the canyon guide earthbends it away from them.

Canyon guide chuckled. "Hehehe, guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices."

"Haha. Very funny old man." Naruto muttered with a dried look and turn his head to group along with Aang with the same expression.

As everyone arrived the canyon floor and the canyon wall on the right side of the screen. The view pans slowly rightward before cutting to a closer, overhead shot of the group now at the bottom of the switchback trail. They have just entered the canyon floor. The guide stands in front of the two tribes and the kids. Katara, Aang, and Sokka look at each other in exasperation and the scene fades to show them standing at the bottom of the canyon next to a huge boulder.

"Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall." Old man guide instructed_. _As he throws the boulder and destroys the bridge he had made earlier_._

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Naruto asked.

Canyon guide answered. "These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now." But without notice a huge animal appeared behind the smoke and as he is picked up by a huge animal while the old man yells out.

Aang flinch and blows away the dust to reveal to be a crocodile, ant, and spider-like creature. It has four eyes on either side of its face and a forked tongue in a sharp-toothed jaw. Much like a traditional arachnid.

Sokka yelled."We gotta help him!" As he throws his boomerang at the creature, which drops the canyon guide before the boomerang hits and comes after Sokka instead_._ "Okay, now we gotta help me!" Katara and Sakura comes to his aid and does a water whips on the creatures, but she and rosette is quickly thrown aside, as Sasuke fires it's fireballs at it. Naruto jumps down and thrown all shurikens at the creature as the shurikens hit's the creature and sends a multiple blasts of air at the crawler and Aang came in twirl his glider in-front and create a vortex and as the creature was caught in the tornado and the bald avatar while the whip and slam in the wall and let the creature drives it away_._

As everyone exhausted of the attack as both Avatars look at the creature. As Naruto turn over to the guide. "What the hell was that!?" He asked.

As Sakura and Katara with the guide on the ground. "Canyon Crawlers." He answered groans in pain, "And there's sure to be more!"

"There's more, well this is not good." Sasuke comment.

With Katara holding his arm. "Your arms, they're broken!"

Canyon guide exclaimed. "Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words-"

"We're trapped in this canyon." Naruto and Aang said the same with a fear expression.

**==Later==**

As Katara and Sakura tending the guides wounds during the attack by the Canyon crawlers. With the others behind the girls. And as Sokka spoke. "I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers."

As Gan Jin leader exclaimed pointed at the Zhangs. "It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to. "

"What?" Zhang leader flinched as before she walk towards the Gan Jin Leader. "If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!" She argued and pointed at them.

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in this canyon with no way out." Gan Jin leader suggested.

As Naruto, Aang, Katara, Sakura and the Guide before look the Gan Jin Leader and they turned their heads to the Zhang leader continue their argued. "Why don't you thank yourself, food hider?" She exclaimed.

As Aang stepped in and said. "Look, sticking together is the only way to-"

Zhang leader interrupted. "I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!"

"Now there's something we can agree on." Gan Jin leader suggested with his arms crossed.

As Aang turned to the guide. "Any ideas?" He suggested.

The guide look distressed. "No bending... we need to get out of this canyon... I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" He said whining. And cause Sasuke look annoying of the old man's problem. As Sakura tried to calm the guide down.

With Aang and Naruto looked shocked about the guide's mental trauma. And as the Gan Jin Leader taunt. "See! We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" He turn the side and he points to Zhangs_._

Zhang leader obvious and replied.** "**Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!" She exclaimed.

Gan Jin leader replied. "Gladly" As the gust of wind blown on the side. "Enough!" Aang angrily causing the leaders attention.

"We thought we could help you guys get along, but we guess that's not gonna happen." Naruto furiously.

As Naruto and Aang Jumps onto a tall rock. As Naruto spoke declared. "We should split up, Gan Jins on this side…" He pointed at the right side of the path with his hand.

While Aang pointed his glider on the left. "And Zhangs on that side! We'll travel in two separate lines." He added.

Causing Sooka and Katara look amazed, while Team 7 were admitted about their blond knuckle-head blond was a good leadership, Sakura was admitted about the blond idiot-turns-good and while Sasuke smirked. And soon he'll hope he will become a Hokage soon.

With their declared, the two leaders nod at each other and start walking. Aang and Naruto look at sides the tribes going in the different directions and they jumps down to Sokka, Katara Sasuke and Sakura with Momo flew at Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto spoke in. "Sasuke and Sokka, you go with the Zhangs. Sakura and Katara, you go with the Gan-Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much." He ordered them. Before they heading the tribes separated ways. But leaving Team 7.

"Is there somethings wrong, guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just want the reason about what they hate each other?" Sasuke said.

As Sakura look at Sasuke. "I know Sasuke, I wonder why?"

"Yeah, but the best we better get moving." Naruto suggested. "And I will see you guys tomorrow, and while waiting for me and Aang of what you learned?"

As his teammates nodded understand and while they headed separately, while Sasuke going with Sokka and Sakura with Katara, as rosette turned her head behind stared the blond teammate when he was they split up and the camera pans to show them walking separately

**==With Naruto and Aang==**

Naruto and Aang watch the camps from both tribes with Momo for sure. Until nightfall. As Naruto and Aang look each other and nodded for waiting for Sasuke and Sakura for report.

**==At Zhang Camp==**

As the Zhangs were setting camps on their tents. While Sasuke is on duty for activity until dinner.

With Sokka went to the Zhang Leader and said. "So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps" He wondering.

"What for? Its the dry season." Zhang leader replied.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed.

As Zhang leader turn and look at Sokka. "Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket." She said.

"Finally, someone gets it!" Sokka smiling for admitted.

**==At Gan Jin Camp==**

With Katara as the Gan Jin that where they are putting up tarps over their tents. And while Sakura look at the tribesman setting tents.

As Katara turn to the leader of the Gan Jin. "You really think it'll rain?" She asked wondered.

Gan Jin Leader replied. "No, but you can never be too careful, right?"

That makes Katara smiles.

**==At Nightfall - With Gan Jin Camp==**  
_  
_As where they are sitting around their campfire. While Katara sit next to Sakura before she went in her duties with the Gan Jin Leader as they had wondered of how long they been sitting. As the The Gan Jin leader looks around and pulls a piece of bread out of his sleeve. Katara and Sakura looks stunned to see all the other tribe members doing the same.

Gan Jin leader break the bread in two and offer them to the water-tribe girl and pink kunoichi. "Would you care for some bread, Katara, Sakura?" As the girls took the bread.

As Sakura guessed. "So it was you guys who had food!" She said.

"Oh come now, you really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces." Gan jin leader before turn his eyes stared the location were the Zhangs camped.

Katara hesitates_._ "Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it." As Katara and Sakura takes the bread and eats it.

As Sakura stared the bread she ate and turn to the Gan jin leader. "So, why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?" She asked.

"Yeah, give us the reason?" Katara added.

As Gan Jin replied. "You two seem like a smart girls Sakura, and also you Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history."

**==Historical Flashback==**

_Fades to show a large gate with a finely dressed man running toward it. Voice-over. "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty," As the par of arms holding a Orb and before par of arms taken the orb, "transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate, to the great western gate." As Jin Wei hold the orb in the gate lets sun rays to orb absorb it, And before Jin Wei begun to travel. "Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting." As Jin Wei travels to the east. "It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual." As scene Jin Wei approaches the Eastern Gate. "But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang," As ti reveal a man holding a sword, as before a man caught the orb, "a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy." Wei Jin stared the Orb with a greedy face "That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb." Before Wei Jin ran with the orb on his hands._

**==Ended==**

As back to the Gan Jin leader's face with his eyes closed. "Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang." With his eyes open and stared the girls.

Katara and Sakura was stunned of the tale as Katara glares at the Zhang's camp. And while Sakura will going to Naruto and Aang of what she learned. _'I better tell Aang and Naruto about this.'_

**==At Zhang Camp==**

It shows the Zhang tribe and Sokka and Sasuke sitting around the campfire_. _While Sasuke sharpen his kunais before his also return to camp.

Zhang leader took out a meats on the sack and offer to Sokka and Sasuke_._ "Care for some meat?"

Sokka accepted "Would I!" He exclaimed and takes the meat and bites down hungrily_._

"Hm." Sasuke accepted and took the meat and take a bite.

AS the Zhang leader stared the fire. "I know what you two must be thinking, we're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here" She said.

"Hm-hmm." Sokka replied while Sasuke was listened.

Zhang leader explained."The Gan Jin think so badly of us, they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in."

Sokka still eating. With Sasuke "Hm." of what she was saying.

As Zhang leader turn her eyes stared the camp of Gan Jin. "Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years." She start tell the boys a tale.

**==Different Historical Flashback==**

_Fades to show a poorly-dressed man running through a large gate. "Our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance." Before Wei Jin stopped and saw a man collapsed in the ground. "It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground." As poorly man approaches the Wei Jin. "Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him." Before Jin Wei pointed of what Wei Jin attention. "Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb," It revealed a orb on the ground that Jin Wei pointed, "a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual." As Wei Jin attend to help Jin Wei with a shameful. "Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important," As Jin Wei told Wei Jin about the orb, "and asked him to take it back to his tribe." As Wei Jin ran to the orb and take it. "Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could," As before he took the orb and ran travel to the West, "but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory," As the Gan Jin swordsman arrived and before the man slashed him with a sword and fly backwards, drop the orb and himself, "he was arrested." As the scene turns out a door open. "Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed," Before Wei Jin was thrown to jail, "they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison." As he land on the floor and turn his head behind with a angry look and soon the cell door is closed._

**==Ended==**

Back to Zhang leader with a angry look. "We Zhangs will never forget that injustice." She snarled.

"I see." Sasuke said for understand. _'I better head to Naruto about this.'_

"That's just terrible." Sokka said for concerned as looks at her piece of meat on Zhang leader's hand. "You gonna finish that?" He asked of what he pointing and responded with a bite.

**==With Aang and Naruto==**

Aang sitting with Momo far from both camps.

"Sure would be nice to be sitting around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing." Aang said_._

"Yeah, it sure does looks peaceful." Naruto said letting Momo coos._  
_  
"Its okay Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in leechi nuts!" Aang said cause Momo's ears pop out and look and stare a bug and jumps up and snatches a bug out of the air, he eats part of it before offering the rest to Aang cause eyes widen of how disgusting to eat bugs.

"Nah, I'll wait for the leechi nuts." Aang said as Momo keep eating.

"Hey, Aang." Naruto called and as the bald Avatar react and catch something on his hand as he look and open his palm it reveal to be a black ball, as he look at the blond Avatar. "What this?"

"Food Ration Pills. I brought those in my pouch. While the guys got those." Naruto said and he took another pill and ate it. "It maybe taste awful stuff, but it's not bad."

As Aang did not told him twice and so as he ate the pill and but it tastes look bitter, it's not bad.

"Lonely isn't it, being impartial" As the two Avatars turn attention to the injured canyon guide walking approaches the Avatars.

"We wish we could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here." Naruto said as before he stood and help him lay on the rocks.

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated." He replied of concerned, after that he took a nap, while Aang looks away sadly.

**==Next Morning==**

As the Sun rises, the two tribes traveling again in daylight. As Canyon Guide and the Avatars are waiting for the Water-tribe Siblings and Other Teammates of Naruto.

"All clear, we're almost to the other side." Canyon guide said and pointed to the path. As the Gan Jin leader along with his 2 tribesman. As the Zhang Leader look their rival tribe attention and continue to walk, before Naruto and Aang jumps down as they look at the tribes each and they meet up with their friends.

"Katara, Sokka, Sasuke, Sakura!" Aang called and let their friends attention.

"Will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so, Aang, Naruto, the Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins." Katara said.

"They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Sakura explained.

"What are talk about, you two?" Aang confuse.

As Sokka spoke. "Yeah Katara, Sakura, what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin." Sokka argued.

"Sokka was telling the truth, Katara? That Wei Jin was Innocent." Sasuke said.

"You sure, Sasuke?" Sakura curious.

"I'm positive. Wei Jin saw Jin Wei was injured from the travels, so he was tired from his travels and he asked Wei Jin to take the Orb and return to Gan Jin." Sasuke explained.

Katara replied. "Not innocent and punished enough if you ask me." with her arms crossed frowned.

Causing Sokka's frustrated growls. While Aang break the argued. "Okay, okay I get it! Now I need your help, I need everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." He said and as he got out the wings of his glider and takes off on the air and with Naruto followed him with Aang and jumped on the top of the glider with his chakra on his feet and towards to the ledge of the canyon walls and as they arrived before the tribes begun the argued and with Aang landing between the two tribes.

As Aang spoke. "Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff." with his hands on the each side.

Gan Jin leader spoke with his hands on his hips. "Maybe the Zhang can climb the wall with their long disgusting fingernails." He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that to the Gan Jin unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" Zhang leader mocking the Gan Jin.

"Why, you dirty thief!" Gan Jin leader angered insulted.

"You pompous fool!" Zhang leader replied the insult.

As the tribes began to argue loudly again, accompanied by Katara and Sokka.

"Guys, focus!" Naruto yelled. "How many times do Aang have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!" He added.

"Like I said? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!" Aang argued.

As the Zhang leader heard his right and look at the Gan Jin leader. "Perhaps the Avatars is right."

"Yes, perhaps he is." Gan Jin leader agreed and causing Aang and Naruto grins happily at this.

"Harsh words will _never_ solve our problems." Zhang leader taunt stated.

Gan Jin leader taunt replied. "Action will!"

As Gan Jin and Zhang Leader drawn their swords and Aang and Naruto yells in surprise, as they clash their swords.

They now drawn back to their stance. "To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!" Gan Jin declared.

Naruto stared at Aang with concerned "Aang take it back?"

"Right," Aang replied as he turn to the tribe leaders. "You know, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad!"

The two leaders ignore him as they begin to fight, before the Zhang leader twirl her large curved sword. and charged and deflect Gan Jin's Jian thrust. As the keep slashing and slashing. They are evenly matched, as they back to their stance; The Gan Jin leader's beard cut and fall out and the Zhang leader's left pigtail fall off and cause them furious and continue fighting again and again, until cause Naruto and Aang upset for have enough and as Aang in the air then slam the glider on the ground and blows them apart with a strong gust of air. The two tribes go flying backward.

Aang looks furiously, then Naruto and Aang notice there's a large amount of hidden food on the cloth and with Aang with a slacked-jaw in shocked.

"Is that... food?" Naruto said, as the Gan jin tribesman kick the cloth and cover the food.

"Everyone smuggled food down here?" Aang said turn look at the Gan Jin and he turn to Zhang. "Unbelievable!"

With Naruto yelled at the both tribes. "You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day?" Before the Zhang leader pick the food and she drop one.

"You're all awful!" Aang upset and it replaced with looks in wonder at he saw a custard tart, and causing his stomach growls and with his hand on his stomach. "So hungry. Is that an egg custard in that tart?" He asked he pointed at custard.

"Aang there's no time to-" Naruto couldn't finished his sentence.

Suddenly a growled he heard and with Aang corner his eyes turn behind to see dozens of canyon crawlers approaching, as they prepared to attack and cause everyone to flee in panic.

As Sokka, Katara, Sasuke and Sakura ran towards to the others. "Oh no, that's a lot of canyon crawlers" She concerned.

"We barely survived one!" Sokka said and taking out his boomerang.

"I agreed!" Sasuke agreed and took out two kunais.

As Canyon guide stepping back holding his right hand in-front, cause the group attention of how he look distress. "They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!" He said.

As Sokka and Sasuke runs forward as Katara stop them grabbing their amrs. "Sokka, Sasuke, wait." As the boy turn to Katara. "I don't care about this stupid feud, Me and Sakura just want us to get out of here alive"

"Yeah, Sasuke we better get us out of this canyon." Sakura added.

Sokka shrugged replied. "Me too. I only took their side 'cause they fed me." As the group ran forward.

**==With Naruto and Aang==**

As the Canyon crawlers charging straight to the Avatars and Aang flew off with his glider and Naruto make a cross-hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the poof of smoke appeared and make 20 clones and throws a volloy of shurikens and enhanced with wind and charge forward at them as Aang flip the wings on his glider and twirled in the air and land wing the staff and make a gust of wind blown the canyon crawlers and makes the crawlers angry and charges at them, and as they dived them and they jumps in the air as the canyon crawlers, and soon has them all in a pile, as Aang land on it's head and leaps very high and slam the staff in the pile and scattered around. As the crawlers pick themselves up on their feet and target the refugees.

As the canyon attack the three refugees in panic and as the two ran as the other climb over the boulder and as the crawler bite the Gan Jin tribesman robes. As with the Zhang leader attack the crawler and the crawler grab her sword to push her in.

With Katara cautious and she heard a scream then turn behind saw the other 2 Gan Jin tribesman surrounded by the other 2 crawlers and she them by hitting them with her water whip. Then with off guard and the crawler bites her water whip and broke her concentration.

Sokka ran away from the crawler and as he slide in the rock as the crawler followed and he throw his boomerang at crawler then it returns at him and he saw the another one and resume running.

As Sasuke fires with his fireball at them, while Sakura throws shurikens at them and followed with her waterbending, and with Naruto attack them with his air-bend. As Aang twirls his staff and make a whirlwind and blew them off.

Though Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the tribe leaders fight hard to hold them off, Aang looks around they are vastly out numbered with Naruto of what he witnessed. and then on his attention to see the crawlers eating the food out of the bags from the other tribes.

As Aang corner his eyes at the pile of bag of food.

Sooner the tribesman tried defend themselves and as Aang appeared. "Everybody, watch me and do what I do" He yelled he took out a bag on his hand before letting everyone attention, as he jump off and land at the crawlers and distracts a crawler with a piece of food at them and the crawler caught it and turn attention to Aang as the one of the crawler charges at him and as Aang throws a bag over its snout and leaps on its back, as the two tribes mimic him, working together. as the Zhang tribesman lure the crawler and with the Gan Jin on it's back as the crawler distracts as its bag cover its snout, As with Katara holding the fish and Sokka packing at bag on it;s mouth and with the Zhang leader leap the crawler's head and Gan Jin Leader place the food on the ground and trows the bag on its mouth.

When everyone on board their canyon crawlers minus team 7? Since they can climb wall

As with Naruto holding a huge bag of food onto his hands and lifts in the air and said. "Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" As he swing it's sack and letting the crawlers respond and he place his foot on the wall and start climbing and guide the crawlers up the canyon wall with Sasuke and Sakura followed with Momo flying to the top.

**==At the top of the Canyon==**

As Everyone arrived with Naruto holding the food. As Aang instructed. "Everyone, get off!"

Now the Water-tribe siblings jumping off a crawlers, and the tribe leaders followed. "We made it!" Zhang leader exclaimed. Plus the Canyon Guide jumping off by dropping off with a 'Umph!' with Sasuke and Sakura arrive and helping the guide. As soon as all the people have made it up the cliff, Naruto throws the bag back down, and the crawlers follow.

Zhang leader spoke. "I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that." She admitted.

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch." Gan Jin Leader smiled admitted.

Zhang smiled. "Perhaps we're not so different after all." Causing Aang and Naruto sighs in relief along the their friends.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history." Gan Jin leader replied and draws his sword. "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" He justified.

As Zhang leader draws her sword. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!" She argue with justified.

That causing everyone expression plus Aang with his hands sides of his face with sighs in frustration and pop of he realize something. "Wait a second..."

"What?" Naruto confuse.

"Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!" Aang exclaimed before he stared his hands of certain.

"You sure?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." Gan Jin leader said as Zhang leader's sword closer.

Aang spoke. "No, I mean I really _knew_ them." As the tribe leaders lower their swords. "I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old." He explained letting everyone attention. "I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about."

**==Aang's Historical Flashback==**

Scene fades to show the two men facing each other.

Aang spoke the tale. "There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened." Before the Jin Wei and Wei Jin make a stance to fight each other. "First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies." Before causing them attention. "They were brothers," They stand, "twins in fact," They change into identical men, "and they were eight;" then side opens into 8-year kids, "and most importantly, they were just playing a game!" Causing the kids cheer. "The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball!" Before a ball appeared in thin air. "And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts." And the gates were appeared on both sides as Jin Wei ran with a ball on his hands. "Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it." Jin Wei tripped. As the ball heading to Wei Jin. "Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds," Before he pick the ball and running towards the out-of-the-line as a panda with a red-flag and whistle, "so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes." Before the panda pick Wei Jin up and towards the 'penalty box' and with his arms crossed and cause Jin Wei laughed at him with pointing his finger at him.

**==Ended==**

As Aang with his arms spreading as Katara with her thinking gesture with a grin along with Sakura, while Sokka was his right hand on his hip and along with Sasuke with his arms crossed and with Naruto with a hands on his pocket. "There was no stealing and no putting anyone in imprison, it was just a game." Aang finished.

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" Zhang leader suggested.

Aang replied. "Nope, just a regular ball."

As the Gan Jin Scout asked. "What about our tribe's redemption ritual?"

"That's what the game was called, redemption." Aang answered and explained. "As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell "redemption"!" He exclaimed. with his hands on the air.

As The tribe leaders look at each other skeptically. As Aang hold his hand at the Zhang leader. "Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

As Zhang leaderlook to the Gan Jin leader and said. "I suppose it's time we forget the past." She stated.

"And look to the future." Gan Jin leader finished and bowing.

_T_he Zhang leader bows back and Aang and Naruto looks at them happily.

**==Later==**

As Aang, Water-tribe sibling and Team 7 rendezvous with Kakashi and Appa. As the both tribes standing with Appa. As with Kakashi was congrats Naruto of his leadership skills, same goes with Sakura and Sasuke for he witness his skills. As they reported the reason of what the tribes hate each other.

As with Aang hug the bison and said. "Good to see you, boy. Did Kakashi take cared of you? Did you miss me?" As Appa licks Aang as the Gan Jin leader approaches.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar." Gan Jin said and he turn attention to the blond Avatar. "And also you, the future Avatar."

"Anytime, Believe it." Naruto bow in respected and as Aang turn to him covered in Appa's slobber. "Well, you know I try." Bold monk said.

"Ugh!" Gan Jin leader recoils in disgust.

As the Gan Jin leader heading return the two tribes standing together.

Zhang leader announced. "Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe." As Both tribes cheer as they start walking.

As the group turn behind the injured Canyon guide came in running forward. "I'm going too! I'm sick of this place!" He exclaimed and joining the tribe.

As they turn attention to Aang. "You did it, Aang. That's the why you did told the tribes about this situation?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." Sokka admitted.

"You could call it luck." Aang replied. "Or you could call it lying." He added with a sly smile.

Causing the group shocked in surprised. "What?" Sokka flabbergasted.

With Sakura exclaimed. "Wait a minute! You don't mean-"

"I made the whole thing up." Aang said with a grin,

"You did not!" Sakura shocked while holding Momo.

"That is so wrong." Katara said with a devilish admiration.

As Naruto give Aang a noogie. "Look at you! It seems you are a prankster like I was? No wonder were did I get a habit of pranks."

Sakura was surprised of how that where did Naruto got a prank habits came from."

As Kakashi couldn't help with a eye-smile. "You were right, same goes with your mother."

Naruto surprised. "Mom was habit with pranks?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she is." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto? Can you let me go!" Aang said.

Naruto surprised as he let go to his fellow Avatar. "Sorry Aang. I couldn't help it, believe it."

"That's okay," Aang said as look around. "Now where is that egg custard tart? I'm starving!"

With that everyone went to Appa and get something to eat.

**(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

**==Chapter Preview==**

* * *

Katara: "We need you, Aang." - _Voice-over; softly._

Aang: "I need you, too." - _Close-up while looking to Katara; contently._

Sakura: "We need you and Aang, Naruto."

Naruto: "Sakura."

Aang: "Be careful, guys! Guys?"

Aang: "Gyatso?"

Gyatso: "Why did you disappear?"

Sokka: "Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?"

Katara: You could get a job, smart guy.

Iroh: "There is a storm coming. A big one."

Zuko: "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

Iroh: Next time on Naruto: Legend of Aang: The Storm

* * *

**==Character Status==**

* * *

** |...| - Trademark**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Level: 12

Role: Jinchuuriki, Avatar.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, |Kage Bunshin|, Oiroke, Harem, |Air blast|, Air slice, Gale, Kukiken, Wave, Water whip, Avatar State(Uncontrollable).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Air, Water,

* * *

**Aang**

* * *

Level: 12

Role: Last-Airbender, Avatar.

Affiliation: Southern Air-Temple

Techniques: Air ball, |Air scooter, Gale|, Gust, Air slice, Tornado, Air funnel, Air Slam, Wave, Water whip, Avatar State(Uncontrollable).

Weapons: glider.

Bending type: Air, Water, Avatar.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

* * *

Level: 9

Role: Common Kunoichi, Water Bender.

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Wave, |Water whip|.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

Level: 9

Role: Water-Bender, Instructor of Waterbender.

Affiliation: Southern Water Tribe,

Techniques: Wave, |Water whip|.

Weapons: none

Bending type: Water.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Level: 12

Role: Uchiha Survivor.

Rank: Genin.

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)

Clan: Uchiha Clan

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Shishi Rendan, |Katon: Goukakyo|, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Bending type: unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Sokka**

* * *

Level: 7

Role: Warrior, Tactician.

Affiliation: Bendless Boomerang Club, Southern Water Tribe.

Techniques: none

Weapons: |Boomerang|, club, jaw-bone dagger.

Bending type: none

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

Level: 32

Role: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan.

Rank: Jonin, ANBU Captain(Former)

Affiliation: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village), ROOT (Ne)(Defect)

Techniques: |Raikiri(Lightning Blade/Cutter)|, Magen: Narakumi(Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage), Doton: Shinju Zanshu(Earth Style: Headhunter), Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall), Doton: Moguragakure(Earth Style: Hidden Mole), Fuja hoin(Curse Sealing), Katon: Goukakyo(Fire Style: (Great) Fire Ball), Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Raiton: Kage Bunshin(Lightning Style: Shadow Clone), Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Style: Earth Flash), Taju Kage Bunshin(Multi-Shadow Clone), Sennen Goroshi(Thousand Years of Pain/Death(:3), Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone), Sairento kiringu(Silent Kiling), Kuchiyose(Summon(Dogs), Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga(Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit).

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto.

Bending type: Unknown.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

* * *

**Zhang Leader**

* * *

Level: 32

Role: Leader of the Zhang Tribe

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom

Techniques: None

Weapons: Large Curve Sword.

Bending Types: None

**Gan Jin Leader**

* * *

Level: 32

Role: Leader of the Gan Jin Tribe

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom

Techniques: None

Weapon: Jian sword

Bending Types: Earth

* * *

**Canyon Guide**

* * *

Level: 20

Role: Tour Guide

Affiliation: Earth Kingdom.

Techniques: Rock Throw, Rock slide

Weapon: None

Bending Types: Earth

* * *

**Finished Date:** 5/7/2014/10:00pm - **Updated Date:** 4/7/2014/10:29pm

* * *

**Phew! I took a long time to write the new chapter, so I decide to have Sakura and Sasuke behave a little for at least, but you can re-write this chapter if the 'USER" did not make a new chapter for this, and so that's my chapter I made. But it's hard to describe the fighting scenes. Pleas Review.**


End file.
